Still Forever
by Yanks302021
Summary: Sequel to Forever Friends, Jamie and Eddie raising their kids Teddy and Christa with some major bumps along the way. Note: I do not own Blue Bloods
1. 1

A single light cackled on in the cozy living room with a television playing loud enough to drown out the heavy rain that started to pour. With storms passing through the New England region temperatures dropped forcing Jamie, Eddie and two year old Teddy to stay in for movie night.

The had on an old family favorite, The little mermaid.

Jamie had an arm around Eddie, watching her smiling more than the movie. In between them Teddy had his eyes glued to the screen.

Eddie felt their newest addition move inside her tummy. She sighed "She likes the music."

"I wonder where she gets that from," Jamie whispered warm breath into her ear softly. He chuckled, giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

"I am so huge..." she sighed. "Look at my ankles."

His soft eyes searched hers, "You're glowing just like with Teddy. Really Eddie. You' look amazing babe." Jamie hooked an arm through hers, rubbing up and down her baby bump.

"She can't come fast enough," Eddie replied as Teddy turned around.

He put a hand over his lips and breathed out, "Shh, mommy, daddy mermaid on. Teddy no hear what they say." With that he snapped his head back around to the movie. Jamie couldn't hold a snicker under his breath.

He was blessed. He loved their apartment, their family, his job and his law school classes.

Their family. He hadn't heard from his since they visited when Teddy was born. Jamie did everything to show them that they could provide for themselves and their kids. He only spoke on the phone to his father, announcing that they were having another baby but that it didn't go over well.

Lena was much more supportive, she visited once a month. Henry also reached out and had a relationship with Teddy.

At least they had some support and boy those first few months it was welcome. Now they at least had an idea of what to expect.Eddie was due in only 8 weeks, the baby was big and active. It hurt to move somedays.

When the movie finished Jamie carried Teddy for his bedtime routine, tickling his stomach. "Okay Teddy bear, let's brush those teeth bud," Jamie put his son down on the bathroom floor to help him. Every moment was precious with the two year old as it would be with their new baby.

Teddy was so good, and he was smart. He loved to draw, read books and go on outings with his Mommy

He brushed his teeth independently then let his daddy carry him into the bedroom. "All right Teddy bear sleepy time. You have Mr Cocoa," Jamie set the light brown bear under the covers next to his son.

He nodded, "Yes, love Mr Cocoa too."

"I know you do bud. Love you so much Teddy bear," Jamie bent over to kiss his head. "Close your eyes and sleep good."

Eddie was waddling to bed when he came back. "You need help.'

"Little late for that question," Eddie took a seat on the edge, about all she could muster right now. "Actually, can you put my feet up."

'Anything for you," Jamie replies. "When is the next appointment?'

He put her legs up on a pillow as the doctor suggested then sat down too. Eddie sat up against the backboard quietly rubbing her stomach. "Next week. I can't move, my ankles are huge and my back hurts so bad."

"You need more help," Jamie sighed. ",When does your mom come?"

"She's supposed to come Friday around dinner time. I wish you were home more," Eddie slowly ran her hand over his.

"Me too, the semester is over in six weeks then I have that break. I'll be home more after the baby comes."

The bed creaked when Jamie moved to lay down too, taking Eddie into his arms. She readjusted herself, head on his shoulder and took his hand again quietly.

As they fell quiet the rain seemed to be getting louder outside. "Eddie, talk to me babe. What's going through your head? Getting nervous?

"No," she signed. "Just homesick."

"I can't imagine how hard it is to be away from your mom. Do you regret moving out here," Jamie didn't want to ask the question but it came out.

"Not at all," she replied. "I like being separate and apart a bit. I never wanted to disappear into your family even after growing up with them."

Jamie pressed his lips to her head, relieved to hear her say that. "Your mom is welcome anytime she wants to come up. I love you Eddie."

"I miss your mom too at times like this."

"Yeah me too," Jamie admitted quietly. He tucked his head against hers. Even with Lena and Pop visiting, Jamie longed to have his father spending time with them, Teddy and their baby.

Eddie slept well that night and felt better in the morning. The rest of the week went quickly until Lena and Henry came for their monthly visit.

"Oh Edit, look at you," Lena fussed at her when they came into the living room. She sat down on the couch for hugs and kisses. "You look amazing sweetheart. And where is my handsome grandson?"

"I feel huge," Eddie sighed. "He's coloring in the kitchen."

Kissing her daughter on the cheek Lena excused herself to go see Teddy with Henry in tow a few steps behind her.

Teddy gave big hugs and kisses to them both. Henry looked at his paper, "What are you coloring there?"

"Color Joe," Teddy climbed back up, looking over his crayon choices.

"Joe?" Henry lifted his eye brows. "You mean Uncle Joe?"

Teddy started to color the hair, "Ucle Joe Pop Pop. He no smile like daddy. Daddy always smile."

"Yes Daddy has a big smile," Lena replied. "It's so good that he know his uncle, that's special."

Henry was stunned, only able to nod. Jamie probably has pictures of Joe, and told Teddy stories about his brother and best friend. That had to be it. They let Teddy go back to coloring, joining Jamie and Eddie on the couch.

When Henry and Lena were there, Eddie felt better. She dint' have to run after Teddy or keep house. She was carrying all in front, making it hard to move and sit down or stand up.

"So tell me how you're feeling sweetheart. Should be having that baby pretty soon," Henry told her.

"Seven weeks," she replied. "She's moving a lot so that's good but with Teddy it was more evenly distributed."

She received sympathetic looks, "Well you are to sit with your feet up. Jamison will work and we are here to help. Now, it was a long trip so I'd like to check in then we will come back with food."

"Okay, Pop," Eddie smiled and rubbed her belly.

Goodbyes were said and they were gone. Jamie was sitting on the couch edge. "Did I mention how proud I am of you," he whispered. "I love you so much." He kissed each inch of her neck while tracing his fingers under her shirt.

"Hmm, I love you too but our son is in the kitchen and your grandpa is coming back with my mom soon so nice try. Wait until later," Eddie gave him a kiss on the cheek smiling at his effort. Not that she minded making love to Jamie. It was just hard with her huge stomach.

Jamie sat back against two pillows smiling and rubbed up and down her back slowly thinking. "I smell smoke coming from that smart head of yours. What's up Jamie," Eddie asked sleepily from his arms. Her favorite spot, especially lately as the pregnancy progressed.

"Just thinking about how things. It's nothing Eddie," Jamie gave her head a soft kiss smiling.


	2. 2

Keeping their promise Henry and Lena returned with plates from a local Italian restaurant. Jamie sat quietly, listening to the conversations through dinner then insisted on cleaning up after. Henry took the opportunity to pull Jamie aside. He gave him a look of disappointment.

"What's wrong Pop," Jamie asked. It was rare his grandpa gave him that look. Usully Danny, Erin and even his father received it.

"She is almost 8 months along and doing too much, even for being so young it's hard in her body, she's small," Henry kept his voice down so the ladies didn't hear their conversation.

Jamie only nodded, "I know that Pop but we have to make money to have a house, food. I hate seeing Eddie in so much discomfort so I help when I can. I want to be around more and take some of the weight off her."

"I can help..." Henry replied. "I can stay here until the baby is born. "

From the doorway he could hear Lena and Eddie talking. "Really? You'd be willing to stay until the baby comes. That'd be a huge help but what about the others, dad and Sunday dinner?" Jamie smiled, having Henry around would help.

"They know how to take a train if they need, Lena has her work at the museum, I can do it."

Smiling Jamie nodded, "Let's offer the idea to Eddie and see what she thinks." Jamie already had a feeling he knew what Eddie would say but still wanted to ask. He cleaned up then joined the ladies in the living room.

Henry sat down next to her. Teddy climbed up on Henry's lap. He gave a smile to the little boy, his handsome grandson who looked just as Jamie did at that age. "Eddie, I wanted to ask you something," Henry spoke up.

"About what Henry?" she asked. "Don't bother Great Pop Teddy."

Henry waved it off, "He doesn't bother me at all. I love my gg's. I wanted to make an offer actually. I know how much you have going on around here so I'd like to stay until the baby arrives. Just to help out so you can rest more."

Eddie hated the idea of putting him out but Teddy was so active...she just blushed. "I would love to spend more time here with you, Teddy and Jamie. So don't consider it an inconvenience. If I could handle Joe, Danny and Erin I can handle anything," Henry chuckled. "No need to be embarrassed, we all need help at some point."

Lean was equally grateful, not having to worry so much when she had to leave. "Good, now that's settled, it's time for this little munchkin to get some sleep and you too. Come on Teddy. Go give kisses goodnight."

Teddy went with his grandma, "Sing me song Serbian?' He asked.

Lena picked him up for a hug and kiss nodding, "Say good night first then grandma will come in. Go on now." Teddy obeyed again and kissed everyone good night. He raised his hands to be carried, Lena obliged and started singing to the tired boy.

"Go on you two. Get ready for bed. Jamie, a word," Henry offered a hug to Eddie on her way to the bedroom smiling. Sure she was out of earshot he said, "Eddie is eight months pregnant and her body is taking it hard. You need to help her. Little things, massages, hot baths, things like that. Now go on."

Jamie took two steps but turned back around smiling, "Thanks Pop, for offering to stay and help out. I worry about her alone with Teddy when I'm at work and class. Having you here will be a big help."

Saying good night he peeked into Teddy's room. Lena sat on the bed just finishing tucking Teddy in under the covers. "Just wanted to say good night. He's exhausted," Jamie smiled at his boy already fast asleep.

"Yes he is. Good night Jamison. We will see you in the morning," Lena quietly returned to the living room so she and Henry could take leave.

Jamie found Eddie in the bedroom trying to change into her night gown for bed. Smiling he crossed the room and took it from her, "Need some help?"

Locking eyes together Jamie slowly leaned in until their lips pressed together softly. He slipped the bathrobe over, because of her stomach it only fell halfway over showing her legs. With Jamie's help she managed to settle on the bed with both legs elevated.

After washing up Jamie came out wearing boxing shorts as he settled in with her. "I'm glad Pop is staying to help you. I can see how tired you are," Jamie slid his hand under her robe, slowly rubbing the baby bump nice and slow. He caught her watching him and smiled. Every time he looked at her it was a look of pure love.

She still had a lot of youth to her face but it came with sacrifices too. When Eddie turned twenty one which is usually a rite of passage they couldn't celebrate due to her pregnancy. Still, she never complained about that because it gave her a beautiful son and soon their second child would be born.

"Yeah but pretty soon we'll be a family of four," Eddie cupped her hand over his. "My professor said to let him know if I need anything in the last months class wise. But tonight I do need you."

Her eyes sparkled almost mischievous as she brought his hand lower. She widened her eyes at his touch, so gentle and knowledgeable. Without saying a word Jamie caressed her slowly while whispering in her ear. "You are the most amazing person Eddie. I love you more then words can express."

"I love you too, oh Jamie," Eddie tilted her head back, loosing it. Only he could make her feel the way she does. Sighing happily Eddie slowly ran a hand down his body stopping just over him. He immediately reacted with just the slightest touch. She went to work using her fingers while he cupped under her robe.

Laying on his chest breathlessly Eddie smiled, "We better get to bed. Mom and Henry will be over early tomorrow." She couldn't close her eyes though not now.

"I love you Jamie," Eddie whispered. Eddie fell asleep quickly, she was so glad that she was going to have help.

While she slept Jamie sat up watching her quietly. His stomach turned going over what his grandpa told him. He could take care of Eddie, he was. He was trying.

He got up early and made breakfast and bathed the Teddy. The smell of bacon woke Eddie up not long after. She sat up, trying to swing her swollen feet over the bed. Teddy ran in, "Mommy, we bring it here, you stay."

She smiled, looking up at Jamie only a few steps behind carrying a tray to her. "Morning babe, how'd you sleep. Made your favorite, eggs runny with toast and bacon."

"Wow, to what do I owe this pleasure?'" Eddie slowly moved back onto the bed with her feet up.

Smiling Jamie shook his head innocently, "Just because. We want to show you how much we appreciate everything you do. Right bud?" After setting the tray down over Eddie he lifted Teddy onto the bed with them.

Teddy gave her a big kiss, "Yes, Mommy. Wuv you "

She flashed a suspicious glance at Jamie, knowing there was more to it then what he was saying. Still, breakfast in bed was nice and Eddie ate everything up. "How about I make you a hot bath and Pop can take Teddy to the park.'

"Yeah, that sounds really nice. Especially if you join me, " Eddie added, smirking slyly. She turned to Teddy with open arms, "Come here my Teddy bear. You be good for Pop Pop okay?"

"I do be good boy," he replied. "I be very good, k?"

She hugged him smiling, hearing Henry greeting Jamie at the door. "Go say hi to Pop Pop my big boy. " Eddie shifted, face pinched at the pressure in her lower back. She had to pee so bad but it was hard getting up.

She wiggled and made it up and headed down to the bathroom. It was hard trying to hold it in and she couldn't walk faster or it'd come out. She barely went into to the room before it did. "Ugh, damnit," she mumbled. The feeling of water gushing down her legs left her standing there an extra minute.

She sighed and covered her belly, it was building up the pain in her womb. "Uh, Jamie can you come in here a second? I'm in the bathroom," Eddie called.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked. "

She already started filling the bath tub up and attempted to slip her gown off. "I had to use the bathroom and didn't make it. There's a little pain down here," Eddie showed him.

"Why don't you go in the tub and rest up then I'll come join you " Jamie kissed her softly. He helped Eddie in, cleaned up the floor then joined her. She needed to hear that.

With his help Eddie settled in the tub having a good view to watch Jamie clean up. The warm water felt nice for her back. He cleaned up quick then got in behind her. Lean back into me," he replied. "All the way back and close your eyes."

Letting out her breath Eddie leaned until she lay on him and closed her eyes. "Hmm this is so relaxing," she whispered.

"Now that Pop is going to help these last six weeks, we can sneak more time for this." Jamie held under her belly, nibbling behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder nice and slow against her softly skin.

He felt her belly cotracting a bit and sighed, "How's the pain?'

"Better in here but I still feel it all up and down. It's making it hard to move around," Eddie nuzzled his neck.

"I think its Braxton Hicks," Jamie replied. "You need to mention to the doctor..."

She turned her head around and gave him a look, "Braxton Hicks? Okay Harvard." Her eyes twinkled shifting a little bit over him as best as she could. It took time but Eddie sat on his lap.

Jamie kissed her lips softly, "You are so pretty."

"Hmm, we definitely have to do this more," she threw her arms around his shoulders smiling. Eddie closed the distance between them and returned the kiss. The water resisted her movement but Eddie moved slowly with purpose.

They made love slowly in the warm water but soon, Eddie started to feel the pain increasing. "Eddie, look at me babe? Getting another pain," Jamie breathed hard, his own face changing seeing hers pinched tight.

"Its basic Jamie, I have to get out of the tub. Help me out of the tub. "

He helped her out only a step behind to grab the towel and wrap it around her. "Breath Eddie. How far apart are the contractions?"

"There aren't any contractions, it just hurts!" Eddie couldn't go any further then the toilet. She sat down holding her stomach, pinched faced as she massaged the are hoping it would help the pain at least a little bit.

"I'm going to call an ambulance and your Mom," Jamie said but she shook her head. "If you don't get her she's going to come in the bowl." He only prayed Lena picked up, needing to a mother's reassurance for both of them.

"Lena, the baby's coming," he told her quickly. "Now, this minute."

Hard as he tried Jamie couldn't keep the shaking from his voice. As he talked Eddie looked down, "Uh Jamie "


	3. 3

Oh God," he gasped. "Oh God...don't push, dont push!" She didn't have to push, the baby slipped out into her father hands.

Luckily Jamie was able to catch the crying baby before she plunged over. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around then studied her newborn. "It's a girl Eddie. We have a little girl!"

Eddie knew, she knew in her heart it was a she. Eddie was shaking as Lena came in with two police officers. "Edit. Oh my are you okay?" Lena squeezed in behind her daughter allowing enough room for the officers to do their job. "What happened?"

Now that her mother was there Eddie cried, "she's too early, she's just too early, she's going to die. "

Jamie shook his head, "Too long. "I can get her there faster. I run by it every day." The officer cut her cord and Jamie took off with the teeny girl in his arms. He barely felt the air hitting him as he rushed up side streets. "Hang on baby girl. Daddy has you," he panted nearly breathless by the time he got there.

The doctors took her away so fast Jamie didn't even get to tell them her name. He sat down in the waiting room to wait for Eddie. He heard Lena's voice first, shaking as he went over. "The doctors have her babe, how are you doing," Jamie asked softly. He looked up at his mother in law, always his second mom and fell apart.

Lena took him into her arms quietly whispering, "I know Jamison. Just keep faith that she will be okay. "

"She was breathing, she was moving, but I know..." He sniffled, "She's to early and the delivery. I should have insisted Eddie go to the hospital instead of waiting."

"The baby is six weeks early honey, you didn't know. Try to calm down, Edit needs you to be calm." Lena held him by the shoulders in a firm yet supportive grasp. Her daughter needed him and he had to be calm because she wasn't.

Staying calm was hard when their baby girl might not make it.. All the what if questions ran through his head. He just needed another minute to get it together. "How's Eddie?"

"Fine physically, but she's scared," Lena replied. "Let's go see her."

Giving one last sniffle he turned to follow Lena inside. His eyes immediately fell on her laying half sitting up in the bed, under one cover " Eddie? Are you okay babe?"

"Oh, Jamie I'm sorry, " she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

The second he sat on the bed Jamie pulled her into his arms, feeling himself tear up too. "No Eddie. You didn't do anything. Our baby girl is strong just like you. She was breathing and crying the whole way here. I love you "

"Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, I'm Dr. Ross," the doctor said. "You have a precious, tiny in the NICU. She's just under five lbs. but she seems to be healthy with one notable exception." The air seemed to have gotten sucked out of the room with the doctor's pause. Jamie held onto Eddie waiting for the bad news.

"She hadn't kicked or moved her legs," the doctor replied. "We are running tests but it's my hunch it's due to her vhf premature birth and arrested development. "

Eddie turned to glance Jamie who looked frozen. "What does that mean doctor? Will she be okay? She's going to make it right?" She squeezed Jamie's hand, breaking him out of his trance. He lifted his head to meet the doctor's eyes.

"Oh yes, yes she is going to live, this seems to be a musculoskeletal issues involving her use of legs and even that is too soon to tell. "

None of this made sense to either of them, even Jamie. "So what exactly are we looking at doctor in English please. Our daughter will be okay but will she have problems when she's older?"

"We don't know much yet," the doctor replied in an even toned voice. "She will live but she isn't moving her legs at all, that may change it may not she's too young to tell. Let's take it one step at a time. We're running tests so let's wait and see those results."

"When can we see her?" Eddie asked. "I just want to see her I don't care about the rest."

Doctor Ross only nodded at her, "I understand. We are finishing up and then I will have a nurse bring her in for you Mrs. Reagan. "

Jamie nodded, any moment now they could finally meet their daughter. In the ten longest minutes of their life they waited until a nurse finally came in cradling the baby girl in a pink blanket. "I have someone whose anxious to meet you."

Eddie reached for her baby, she was half the size of Teddy but looked up at her mother with a smile "Hi baby girl. Oh, she is really small Jamie," Eddie looked up at him.

Jamie studied the baby, she seemed fine, already content with her mother. "She's beautiful Eddie just like you," he settled an arm around her holding both his girls.

"I don't care if she can't walk, she knows us and we can give her love."

Jamie bent over, kissing Eddie's head, "That's for sure babe. Hey pretty girl. " Jamie tickled her skin, "Oh sweetie. What do you think about her name? Do you still like the name we picked out."

"Yes. Christa. It's a beautiful name," Eddie rested her head on his arm smiling. In her arms Christa opened her mouth in an o shape. "Oh, you hungry? Mommy will fix that right away." She settled the baby on her chest in a sitting position with Jamie's help. The baby latched on immediately and started taking.

"She's a natural, " Jamie smiled. "Let me check in with your om and pop and I'll be back."

He left Eddie with a kiss, heading into the waiting room. Barely a step inside Teddy ran into his arms. "Hey Buddy" James greeted. 'You okay?' He lifted the boy up into his arms and kissed him on the forehead lightly.

"The baby came out early, buddy. She's inside the room with Mommy now."

Henry's eyes rounded, "She? You have a daughter. Congratulations Jamie, that's fantastic news. How is she and Eddie doing," Henry grinned.

"She is very tiny but she's eating like a champ," he smiled. "She is adorable but there might be a problem with her legs she won't move them and they are curled and crossed at the ankle. Eddie is just feeding her but I'll go see if she's up for visitors when she's done."

"What kind of problem? Will she be okay," Lena put a hand over her heart, her mother senses going off.

"Too soon to tell," Jamie replied "but she is happy and content now with Edie so we will wait and see." He handed Teddy over to Pop, letting his breath out. "I just wanted to update you. I'll go see if she's done and ready for visitors. "

He returned to the room smiling as Eddie held Christa in her arms, watching her sleep. "Hey, are you up for some visitors? Teddy's all confused where his baby is."

"Yeah, they can come in sure," Eddie replied. "Look at her, she's moving her little arms but not her legs."

Jamie watched his previous girl with a sigh. That's what the doctor was worried about. He left and came back with the family. Teddy squirmed around, reaching his arms out. "Mommy, Mommy Teddy miss you. Teddy hugs and kisses now." He eyed the blanket when he saw it.

"Oh yes my boy, yes. Come here and sit by Mommy, you need to meet your sister," Eddie whispered softly.

Once on the bed with Jamie behind him Teddy curiously leaned up trying to see beyond the blanket. "sissy? Teddy sissy? "

"Yes, that's Sissy. That's baby Christa. See how tiny she is? We have to be really careful and quiet because she's so little okay, " Eddie smiled over Teddy's head.

Smiling Teddy went up onto his knees, holding onto Eddie for a better view. Sissy tiny. Cwissy petty yike mommy," Wuv sissy," Teddy gently put his hand over Christa's little one, feeling how soft her skin was. His face tightened seriously, leaned over and gave her a wet kiss.

Lena's eyes misted over, "Can I hold her?'

Turning with a smile Eddie nodded, "Of course mom. You can hold her too Henry. We appreciate you both being here for this." With her hand free she hugged Teddy, reached around him to hold Jamie's hand.

Lena took her newest grandchild and held her in tight. "Oh you are a cutie aren't you. Jamison's, did you call your father?

"No I haven't. He hasn't been here for Teddy, not a phone call, card or anything. Sorry but I'm not doing this with him again. He hasn't been supportive since day one," Jamie shook his head but the mother notice a sad gleam in his eye.

Henry stepped out and took it on himself to make the call. While Eddie napped and Jamie fluffed her pillow, Lena rocked the baby. Teddy saw a sweet old lady in the hall, "Little boy...come here, little boy. OkCome...come..."

Teddy looked back at his parents and grandma Lena seeing none of them were paying attention and followed her out. Jamie kissed Eddie's cheek, "She was such a trooper, he said to Lena.

"I can believe that. My Edit is so strong and strong willed that when she believes in something she does with her whole heart," Lena smiled obsessively over the baby. She walked around slowly rocking the sleeping baby.

"She's special," Jamie replied. "She's one of a kind and I'm blessed to be her husband and Teddy..." Jamie looked around. "Where is Teddy?'

In a half rock Lena turned also looking around frowning, "He was here just a second ago. I saw him sitting. Henry isn't here maybe they went out together. He can't have gotten far. Try not to panic just yet Jamison. "

"Let me check," Jamie replied. He poked his head out and looked at Henry, no Teddy His heart raced fast, "He isn't there. I'm going to go look for him in case Eddie wakes up looking for me. He can't be far right?'

"Right," she replied. "I'll watch over these two. Deciding to go left Jamie circled the empty nurse's station, looked in each room and every corner where a child could hide. The waiting room only had adult visitors and he wasn't in the bathroom either.

He hurried to the nurse's station, "Excuse me, my son is missing. He's two, he's blonde with a red shirt and khaki overalls and red Thomas train sneakers."

The secretary turned back from taking a copy out fro the machine, "Sorry sir I Haven't seen him but I just came to the desk a few minutes ago. May be one of the nurses did. They should be back in a second then I can ask them."

"Can you ask and call security?" Jamie asked. "He's only two."

The woman picked up the desk phone, dialing security. Her heart tugged seeing the fear in the young father's eyes as she explained the situation.

Meanwhile Teddy was following the old lady. She moved different and was kind of clear. Still he couldn't help but show an interest in her. The little she talked to him she seemed very sweet. Teddy looked around at big doors then the woman, "What dere in big room?"

She didn't answer, he wandered inside and looked all around, there were a lot of people there including one person he recognized, "Teddy..."His Uncle Joe got down on one knee smiling, arms wide ready to take the boy in them. "Hey there little buddy. How's it going?"

"Don't know where Mommy is? I scare." He was starting to cry.

Joe scooped the toddler into his arms for a slow rock. His voice was soft very much like Jamie. "It's okay bud, don't cry all right. Your Uncle Joe is here to keep you safe. It's okay pal. I'm going to keep you safe."

He carried the boy to a bench near the elevator and laid him down. The medical examiner happened by and saw the little boy. He blinked, thinking maybe it was an illusion from working so much but quickly realizing he was there the ME contacted security.


	4. 4

A few minutes later Jamie came running down to the morgue, Teddy..." he called out. "Teddy!"

The medical examiner Sal shook his head, "He's fast asleep man, knocked out cold. Found him right on this bench . Looked a little chilled so I put a blanket over him but I didn't want to wake the little guy either."

"How did he get down there?" Jamie asked and scooped him up.

Sal shrugged, "I don't know honestly. Usually don't get visitors down here unless it's to give me another body but I never get kids even by accident. When I passed by on my way to the morgue I saw him laying there and called security."

Jamie shook Teddy awake, "Teddy Bear, its Daddy."

The little boy moaned, slowly coming to. He looked up, "Daddy! Teddy no where he was. Lot of rooms, dark. Scawy. Uce Joe rock Teddy, tell him if okay."

"Uncle Joe?" Jamie asked. "How did you get down here, Bud?"

Teddy nodded his head, "Unc Joe keep Teddy safe. Woman take Teddy, old woman. She walk funny, clear. Teddy scare. To many doors. No Mommy or daddy."

"You followed a woman down here? She took you away?" Jamie held him tight. "Can we call the police?"

"No Daddy she nice woman. Teddy follow here, it cold and dark. She nowhere and UNC Joe came," he pointed down the hallway. "Watch Teddy safe." Jamie just held him tighter, he couldn't call the police over a dream. He carried Teddy back to a frantic Eddie.

"Teddy bear. Thank God you're okay. Come here to Mommy, oh I was so worried," she hugged him against him, kissing his head. "You made Mommy, Daddy grandma and Pop Pop worry going off like that. "

"I did not go off," Teddy protested. "Lady say to come with her and busy baby and sleep so Teddy go lady."

Eddie narrowed her eyes at Jamie , "Next time you have to tell one of us and don't go off with a stranger. We have to know where you are or we worry. All right bud? Tell Mommy or Daddy or grandma or Pop Pop. We want you to be safe."

"Teddy safe, Uncle Joe say safe...Teddy tired."

Henry rocked Christa allowing Eddie to take the boy into her arms. "Mommy has you Teddy. Go to sleep buddy. We love you so much. " She kissed his hair relieved he was safe.

Henry and Lena took Todd home. Unbeknownst to Jamie, Frank was enroute to see both his grandchildren. He sat down on the hospital bed with Eddie, holding her in the quiet until Christa woke up to be fed. "Jamie, what do you think Teddy meant about seeing Joe and being safe, following a woman?"

"I think he saw a friendly old lady that he followed like a grandma and dreamt if Joe when he fell asleep because he was afraid. He sees Joe all the time in pictures. "

Sighing Eddie rested her head on him, "I know just knowing he was missing scared me so bad Jamie."

"He's two, hes going to wander, we have to be extra careful now wit two." Eddie slipped her fingers through his tiredly closing her eyes. Their baby was safe, that's all that mattered. In Jamie's strong embrace she fell asleep.

Their first night with the newborn was a readjustment period, having to get used to waking up every few hours. Eddie was already exhausted but managed a few hours before the sun came up. Except for her legs, Christa was doing well. Teddy and Henry came back the next morning with a guest

"Daddy. Mommy, sissy," Teddy nearly pulled Pop into the room eagerly wanting to see them. His eyes twinkled holding a paper he drew for his sister. "I make picture for sissy." It was a picture of the family with Christa and Frank as well as Lena and Henry.

Jamie put their son on the bed so Eddie could see too. "Wow that's a great picture buddy. You drew it so nice I think we have to hang it on the fridge at home." Any pictures that made the fridge were an honor. He looked up, ruffling Teddy's hair seeing the large framed guest standing with his grandpa.

"Dad, I didn't think you would come," Jamie said moving in a protective posture.

"Well Jamie after your grandfather called me and laid into me over the phone I had to come. Can we talk son and hopefully I can meet my new grand daughter," Frank asked.

Jamie hesitated to leave, ""Eddie, you okay with both of them?"

"Of course Jamie, go ahead," Eddie turned to Teddy smiling hoping they could work things out through the stubbornness they all held onto.

Jamie looked at Frank once they stepped into the hallway, Henry only a step behind "Not bad for a kid that is not ready to be a parent huh?"

"I deserved that after everything I said. Jamie, I only worried how you and Eddie would handle becoming parents at such a young age. At nineteen the world is so big and raising kids is hard," Frank quietly looked his boy over. "In my own way I was trying to protect you Jamie. You are my youngest son with very little world experience."

"I made senior paralegal already, I'm in law school, and I have the love of my life and to great kids...and all that is missing is calling my Dad when I achieve those things."

Chuckling a little proudly Frank met eyes, "You are doing a great job Jamie. Teddy is a wonderful little boy and I believe Christa will be a nice, young lady like Eddie. I want to put this past us and be part of your lives."

"I want that too, but Eddie and I need our autonomy too. She's happy here in Massachusetts and so am I. The only thing we are worried about it Christa and her legs."

Frank hadn't heard about her legs and flashed a look to his father who suddenly became interested in the doorway. "What's wrong with her legs?"

"Something with the muscles, they aren't working they are frozen, she won't move then or kick or wiggle"

With a burrow of his mustache Frank lowered his voice softly, "Anything you need son, money, support. I can talk to some people. If you want a second opinion or need anything to help her. I want to help. I missed two years of Teddy's life "

"Thank you, right now its wait and see," Jamie replied. "Wait and see and pray."

"We can do that," Frank replied. " we certainly can do that. Can I hold her?" Jamie carefully lifted his daughter from the crib to place in his dad's arms. She looked extra tiny in Frank's much larger frame.

She settled right in, she knew where she was loved. Teddy was going on and on about the old lady. "Sounds like you when you were just a little older. Wandered right off and nearly gave your mom a panic attack," Frank smiled. "Do you know who this lady is?"

"No," Jamie replied. "And the funny thing is we did go back on the videos and he didn't have anyone by him."

Shaking his head with his eyes remaining on Christa Frank said, "That is weird."

"Keep an eye on it but don't worry out it," Lena advised. "Teddy come by Grandma." Teddy obediently went to sit with Lena, keeping his eyes on Frank. "You want to go get some ice cream and cookies?" The twinkle in his eyes gave Lena her answer, chuckling. "We'll be back, "Lena replied. "Come on angel, let's go. Frank you want to come?'

He reluctantly gave Christa back, promising he'd come back soon and left with Lena.

After two days of observation Eddie and Christa were released, to Eddie's delight. Lena, Henry and Frank all came to help. "Welcome home, lite girl," Eddie whispered.

"So tell me a out school," Lena said. "You just had your last final?"

Jamie gave Lena a smile, returning with drinks for them. He sat on the couch by Eddie nodding, "Yes I had my last final a few days ago and it's such a relief. I can help Eddie more with the kids until the semester starts."

"Good and did you tell your dad you are looking into buying a house?"

Shaking his head Jamie looked to his father, "Eddie and I are looking for a new house. Somewhere close but a little bigger since our family is growing. We'd like a little more room. It's been hard but we'll find something."

"That's a good idea son," Frank replied. "And instead of paying rent for an apartment you have something substantial are you planning on having more kids or do you think you're done? "

"Well, we don't seem to have luck planning kids," Eddie laughed. "Maybe do it again when they are older. What do you think?" She asked the baby. Little Christa cooed in her arms as though she agreed to have a younger sibling.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having more great grand children," Henry said. "You didn't either Francis. As I remember you and Mary weren't expecting to have Jamie. He was a shock to all a but happy welcome. Danny either if I recall."

Folding her legs Lena turned to Jamie, "Well he is also a respectful young man and I am glad he is with my Edit. At least I know she is with someone who loves her and will take care of her."

Jamie blushed as Teddy came out with his Thomas train, "Daddy, fix it."

"Bring in here and Daddy will see if he can bud," he lifted Teddy up on to his lap and gave the boy a wet kiss on the cheek. Taking the train Jamie carefully examined it to see what the problem was.

"The wheel off," Teddy told him. His eyes were huge, this was his very favorite train.

Taking the wheel Jamie stared hard at the train, trying to screw the lost piece back in. On his lap Teddy's eyes watered as he watched quietly.

"Daddy need a tool," Jamie told him. "Go by Mommy and wait." He went into the Hall closet where they kept tools and searched until he found the right one. Jamie said a quiet prayer while he worked.

It took a while, and all the time Frank was watching Eddie deal with teddy's rising anxiety and the baby who began to fuss. Somehow she maintained her composure with both kids, trying to engage Teddy with his sister until Jamie came back in.

He came back with the fixed train and handed it to Teddy, "What do you say?"

Teddy wrapped himself around his Daddy's leg with toy tucked protectively in his little hand. "Tank you Daddy. Tank you fix Thomas train. Kisses pease."

Jamie gave him kisses, "Run along and play." Frank beamed with pride, how could he be so wrong. Jamie was absolutely terrific, Teddy was well behaved and the elation in his eyes around his daddy was the same he saw in his own kids.

He was glad to have worked things out with Jamie so he could be part of their life.


	5. 5

Their visitors took leave shortly after dinner to give the family privacy but would be back tomorrow. Eddie put Teddy down and Jamie changed Christa for the first time. She moved her tiny body, arms in the air and wailed. "I know baby but Daddy has to change you," Jamie sighed.

Her tiny legs just laid still letting him move her legs for her. "So tiny and so much messy."

He finally managed to get her cleaned just as Eddie walked up behind him. "Was that Christa crying? Is she giving Daddy a hard time?"

"She doesn't like her diaper changed, " Jamie replied. "No, she doesn't. " he picked her up and held her close to sit on the bed with his girls. Eddie lay her head on his shoulder contently chuckling.

She knew Christa hated having her diaper changed, which is why she asked Jamie to do it.

"I feel so blessed," he whispered. "I do... Two beautiful girls and a handsome son. I can't wait until we find our first home. Do you really want more kids?"

Eddie knew that would come up "Yes but not for a while, I want to enjoy these two first."

Jamie gave Christa a quick check smiling at the sleeping baby. He carried her to the crib quickly kissing her then lay with Eddie. "So since we don't plan on having kids, how many kids do you think you want to have?"

"Four, two now and two later and each one as precious as the one before," Eddie turned on her side to rest on his stomach. Her fingers ran over his smooth abs smiling.

"What are we gonna do about Christa?" Eddie asked. "What if she can't walk?"

Jamie looked down straight into her eyes, "Then we deal with it and do what we can. We'll look into every therapy for her. Whatever she needs, braces a wheelchair. "

"I saw a nice one in the paper, a steal and ear thr water. Just down the street from the Pioneer Village. "

"Let's check it out and we'll keep looking too. You should rest babe. Christa will be up soon," Jamie kissed her head.

Eddie nodded, she was exhausted. No sooner had they fallen asleep Christa was up crying in her crib.

That was the way of it for next few days, she would eat, poo, and sleep and that was all. Teddy quickly got frustrated with the noise. Anytime she started he would run out of the room and hide, holding his ears until she stopped.

"Mommy, she so loud," he complained. "Why she do that."

Eddie chuckled, "Because Christa I'd still little honey. She can't tell us what she wants to yet so she cries. "

"Why so loud, we hear her," Teddy replied. "She screeches enough to wake the dead."

Shifting Christa a little Eddie looked Teddy over wide eyed, trying not to crack up laughing. "Where did you hear that?"

Teddy shrugged, "Think hear Uncle say it when I went pee pee."

Eddie's eyes rolled figuring it was Danny. Sometimes Teddy heard even when he wasn't in the room. "Teddy, Uncle Danny says a lot of words that you don't say okay? I'm going to remind him to be careful and watch what he says. "

"Not uncle Danny say it," Teddy said. "Uncle Joe say."

Joe, Eddie thought, turning to her son shivering. "Teddy come sit with mommy on the couch? When did you see Uncle Joe honey?"

"At the hospital, and here too sometimes."

Nodding quietly Eddie spoke again trying to come up with the words, "You see Uncle Joe here? Honey we have pictures of Uncle Joe here." She slowly carried Christa back to the crib, grabbing her phone on the way back.

"Yes, but sometimes he talks to me and he says I named after him too cause I Teddy Joseph."

"Yes you are named after him. He was your Daddy's best friend," Eddie pulled him onto her lap, snuggling the toddler. "What else does Uncle Joe say to you?'

"That I'm safe and he always love all of us," Teddy replied.

She smiled at that, "Yes you are Teddy bear. We all love you very much and we love Christa very much."

"She still too loud," teddybrepliee.

Eddie chuckled, hugging him tight, "She can be bud but she has to tell us what she needs or we won't know. You've been a trooper though. We're very proud of you."

After some research Eddie found a reputable therapist who would come over to help Christa with her legs. The day she came Jamie called out so he could be there too. The woman was warm and took to Christa immediately. "Oh, she is precious?

"Thank you," Eddie smiled as Teddy's footsteps hurried over with his Thomas train. He eyed the woman with his sister.

She offered a hand to the curious toddler, "Hi, you must be the big brother. I'm Mis Olivia."

Teddy's eyes rounded up at her, "You help sissy. I Teddy, big boy. Christa no yike moving a lot. She no pway Teddy a lot."

"She's still a little small to play baby but you can when she gets bigger," Eddie replied. "Miss Olivia is going to help sissy with her legs okay? You can at quietly with your toys and tell Mommy if you need something."

The minute Eddie turned away Teddy made a face, quietly going to play. He took some tracks back to where Olivia would be with Christa so he can keep a watchful eye on her.

Everything was okay until the baby started to cry. Teddy's attention turned right to his baby sister. "No no more. Make sissy cry, she no yike that. Go away. It okay sissy. Teddy here." He plopped on the floor in front of his sister, leaned over and kisses her head.

"She has to so that, Buddy," Jamie soothed. "Its what is best for her."

In his little two year old mind all Teddy focused on was this woman was making his little sister cry. His eyes welted up, big and bright, "No make sissy cry. Teddy no yike when she cries. ," he sniffled.

Jamie stod up to take Toddy out of the room. "Come on now."

"No Daddy, stay with sissy. Big brother help her," he wiped his eyes but let Jamie pick him up. His little arms wrapped around Jamie, snuggling him.

"Mommy will help Sissy, you come with me, let's do your books..." Jamie carried the fussy boy away.

Smiling Olivia started the therapy again, making small talk. "He's very protective of her. It's really sweet. I can tell he loves his sister a lot. I've worked in this field a long time and that will help later on when she's older."

"For now the battle will be him letting us help her."

Eddie liked Olivia, thinking the session went well and asked her to come back soon. She hoped working with her would help Christa. "You need to stimulate her legs daily, even if she does fuss, it's good for her."

"We will. I'll show my husband so he can help too. Thank you so much Olivia. I'm looking forward to the next time," Eddie walked her out smiling.

She locked up then went to pick Christa up off the mat, kissing her head. "Let's go see what Daddy and Teddy are doing." Jamie had Teddy on his lap reading to him in the cozy corner they made. The look they shared was so precious. She watched them interacting, Jamie barely speaking above a whisper but he had Teddy's full attention.

Eddie simply watched them, being careful not to disrupt them until the story was over. Her heart melted when Jamie leaned down to kiss his son's head. "Olivia left babe. I'm going to make a special sandwich for our big boy then it's time for his n-a-p."

Jamie nodded, " And yours too." She smiled, so ready for a nap. Eddie made sandwiches, fed Christa then put herself to bed. It was Jamie's turn to nap Teddy and clean up. As she drifted off her thoughts went to how good a tag team they were. They were so rocking this.


	6. 6

Oh Jamie, this one is lovely," Eddie gasped. "Look at this floor."

They held hands walking into the new house with Christa in her stroller, Jamie holding Teddy. "It's beautiful, modern, new looking. Maybe a few years old if I had to guess," Jamie looked around impressed.

"The house is newly renovated, just a few years ago, but the property itself as old as Salem. The realtor kept a couple of steps behind them. She caught the little boy's eye smiling. "Perfect first house with lots of space."

Jamie turned around to her while Eddie looked around. "And the price, why is it so cheap?"

The realtor Tina smiled, "Well, there are some renovations and I will show you but overall this house is very new. The old owners didn't finish the basement."

Jamie nodded, the house was priced to move. They moved into the living room, an open space that connected with the kitchen. Through a second door the dining room already furnished with a square brown table. "Did they mean to leave the table?'

Tina nodded, "Oh yes. The new house in Westchester is already furnished and moving all the furniture is expensive. We have a washer, dryer and dish washer." Eddie was loving that idea, there was so much there to use already, a huge savings.

They headed upstairs to the bedrooms, one master with a bathroom and three smaller but still enough room for a child's room. "There's enough rooms for Teddy and Christine to have their own and an office or guest space for your mom or my dad or grandpa. "

"I have own room?" Teddy asked. 'All by self?"

Jamie kissed his temple, "Yes buddy and Christa will have her own room too but you'll be right next door to her. How's that sound Teddy bear? This is a nice room Eddie, good size for his big bed and dressers. It has a closet."

"Yes, and this one has it's own bathroom and the kids would have their own," Eddie smiled. 'And we can afford it easily."

He gave her a quick glance knowing what their decision was. "We'd like to take the house. It's absolutely perfect. Welcome home Eddie. This is our new home bud."

Teddy clapped his hands, "Teddy toys come?"

"Of course we'll have all of your toys sent over bud. There's a yard too, we can run around and play," Jamie took his son to the window. "Eddie come here babe, you have to see this view from in here. It's really nice."

Eddie moved to look out, it was of the pioneer village and waterfront, this had to be too good to be true. "Wow, you're right. This is an amazing view. Looks like the water is very close we can take walks around to the water," Eddie put a hand on Jamie's back.

"We should make an offer," Jamie replied. "A litle less than aksing?"

She leaned into him a little bit, "Go ahead Jamie, I trust you to haggle a little with her."

Jamie put Teddy down on the floor next to Eddie, he smiled and kissed her head. "Come here Teddy stay with Mommy while Daddy talks to the nice lady all right? Oh no Christa, it's okay honey. Think sissy is hungry Teddy," Eddie sighed.

'Yes, she hungee, she make noise hungee..." Teddy sighed. "Mommy feed her?"

With Jamie talking to the realtor Eddie had no choice. "Come with mommy Teddy. I am going to feed sissy but we have to find the bathroom."

There was a bathroom right in the master, so Eddie took both kids in there so she could nurse.

"You can take one toy out to play while Mommy feeds sissy okay buddy?" Eddie took Christa out from the stroller carefully. Teddy took his train out, his favorite thing and made choo choo noises. Christa likes the sounds and settled as soon as she was at Eddie's breast.

When she finished Eddie nearly collided with Jamie in the hallway. "Hey, where were you? I was looking for you guys."

"I had to feed Christa," Eddie replied. "And you can change her diaper before we go celebrate. I assume the smile means..."

He bent down to kiss her, "I spoke to Tina and she lowered the price for me. We're getting our new home honey. It'll take some time for the paperwork to go through but she said no more then a week before we get the keys."

Eddie squealed with happiness and Jamie scooped her up, kissing her deeply. "Welcome home, Mrs. Reagan."

They leaned in close, kissing again softly. Eddie liked how that sounded. Their first home.

As they waited to hear on the house they returned to their typical routine. Christa continued therapy, Teddy grew each and every day and Jamie worked. Soon they had much to celebrate, they were approved for the house and Teddy was turning 3. They invited the family for a huge party.

Jamie insisted on doing most of the work for cooking. He bought beer and wine, soda for the kids. Teddy was excited at the idea of the party, but in the day of the thought of it being more than just Grandma and Pop was scary.

"Your cousins are so excited to meet you bud," Jamie sat him down with pictures of Jack, Sean and Nicky.

"No, no..." he replied. "Teddy scare, see grandma pop.'

Jamie took the boy on his lap, "Tell Daddy what you're scared of bud. Do you want to meet one cousin first? They want to come play with Teddy. And Pop will be here with grandma Lena. We'll have cake and play games."

"No, Teddy not like them," he insisted. "Teddy just like Grandma, Pop, Grandpa."

"You don't know you don't like them yet bud. You never met them. Your cousin Jack can build trains with you. He loves trains," Jamie soothed.

Teddy chewed on his lip, this Daddy business wasn't working for him. He took his blanket and headed for mommy. "Hey Teddy bear what's going on," Eddie smiled as he climbed up on the couch and lay his head on her.

He told her all about these cousins and Daddy saying he had to play.

Eddie smiled, "It'll be okay bud. Daddy only meant to at least meet your cousins. Do you want Mommy to hold you when they come? Would that be better?"

He nodded, "Who hold on Sissy?"

"Someone will hold sissy, grandpa or Pop or grandma. Don't worry, sissy will be just fine. You are the birthday boy. When they come Mommy will try and hold you both. "

"Okay," Teddy replied. "Good cause mommy safe Teddy."

Eddie cuddled him against her chest. "Mommy loves you so much," she kissed his head. It bothered her how shy Teddy was being and she talked to Jamie that night after both kids were sleeping. She cuddled up to Jamie.

"So Teddy came to me earlier about the whole family coming for his birthday. He freaked out Jamie."

"Its just the family, babe," Jamie replied. 'And he is two he don't know to freak out."

Eddie shook her head, "He was really upset Jamie. Worrying because a lot of people are coming, people he doesn't know. He only wanted to see Pop and my mom because he knows them. That can't be normal for his age."

"He is an little sheltered up here, he will be okay, don't baby him."

Her hand slowly moved off his chest, sitting up in the bed. "How is worrying about my son babying him Jamie? I'm his mom and worried how frightened he was."

"All this Mommy will hold you and all that is..."

"He's only two years old Jamie. If my son is scared you can be sure that I'm going to comfort him and make him feel safe," Eddie replied quietly. "I know it's your family but he doesn't know them so they're strangers to him. "

"We need to let him grow and expand a bit..."

Throwing the pillow into position Eddie looked at him, "We can do that and still show that he's safe Jamie. He's still little and frightened and we have to protect him. Good night."

"What is so funny Jamie," Eddie looked back at him.

"You and your protective Momma bear claws..." Jamie replied. "He will be okay, trust me." Slightly smirking he reached an arm around her waist, under her shirt and whispered softly in her ear, "I get you want to protect him Eddie and so do I but he'll be okay."

"We will see..." Eddie replied. "When are they coming?"

He kissed her cheek, "Tomorrow, should be here around noon." She signed she wasn't ready for the Reagan invasion either. Mad as she was Eddie let Jamie snuggle with her, falling asleep quickly.


	7. 7

They woke up to a cloudy sky the morning , quietly Eddie quietly taking Christa for a feeding while Jamie made coffee and breakfast. He smiled at Eddie holding their little girl in her arms. "Is Teddy still asleep?"

"Yes but he'll probably wake up soon," Eddie whispered. She held Christa out for a kiss and took her cup of tea.

Jamie's eyes found his baby girl's, giving her lots of kisses when he took her. He let the infant hold onto his finger brightly. "Such a beautiful little girl just like Mommy. You are not dating until you're fifty, understand?"

She cooed and waived her arms around and around smiling. She sure was Daddy's little princess. Jamie smiled, looking up hearing shuffling feet coming in from the bedroom. "Here comes the birthday boy."

Eddie gave him a big kiss, "Happy Birthday, buddy. How you doing sweet boy?"

"Good mommy. Teddy hungwy. Pease special chip cakes Daddy with syrup," Teddy smiled. "Hi sissy. Hi sissy it my birthday. I this many. I wuv you this much," He put up three fingers, then hugged his dad and sister.

"Special happy birthday pancakes coming up..." Jamie replied as Eddie snuggled both her kids.

She kissed Teddy's head, smiling at Christa looking up cooing happily. Her tiny fists flew through in the air as she squealed. "Happy girl. I can't believe our boy is three already," Eddie blew raspberries at her laughing when Christa squealed in response.

"We will have a huge, happy party today for him and celebrate our new house." Jamie walked a plate of special birthday pancakes over in front of Teddy. He watched Eddie studying their boy, running a hand through his tight curls.

Teddy did a great job eating his breakfast then went with Eddie to get dressed. She let him wear his new Thomas train birthday boy shirt with dress pants. "You look so handsome Teddy. Go play with your toys until the party starts," Eddie watched him race out to the living room smiling. Her baby boy was growing up so fast. Both kids were. She missed her babies.

The family started to arrive precisely at noon. Jamie set up a happy birthday banner in the living room, covered the tables with Thomas train table clothes and set the drinks to chill. Bowls of finger food laid out on the table to pick from as Eddie went to get the door smiling.

Lena was the first to arrive and Teddy felt okay about that. He gave his grandma a hug and took he bag of offered gifts. "Tank you grandma," Teddy promptly said when Eddie took the gifts to put in a corner with a look.

Frank and Henry were next and then Erin and Nikki, Teddy ran to his mommy. She knelt down to his level, "It's okay Teddy. That's your grandpa Frank Daddy's Daddy, Aunt Erin and cousin Nicky. Say hi.""

Teddy waived his little hand out but held onto Eddie. "He's just as shy as Jamie was at that age. You got so big since I last came. Happy Birthday, how old are you now," Frank asked softly. Teddy shyly showed 3 fingers, then hid again as Danny and the boys arrived.

Henry moved around them, "Where is the birthday boy? Pop Pop wants to get special hugs from the big boy." Teddy peaked out for his hugs and smiled at Henry. He felt safe there. Henry gave him tight hugs, "Happy Birthday. Look what your cousins brought you. " He turned so Teddy could see the Thomas bag in Jack's hand.

Teddy backed up and tried to climb up Eddie's leg, "Mommy, no no no..."

"It's okay Teddy look. That's your cousin Jack. See what he brought you," Eddie encouraged softly. Jack knelt down, taking a brand new Thomas train station out.

The toy got Teddy's attention, but he still felt so nervous. "Do you want to put it together, Teddy?"

He reached out for the toy then pulled back, "Teddy love Thomas Cho Cho," he whispered. He took a deep breath, "Put together? Mommy stay?"

"Mommy has to feed Christa, but we'll sit right here," Eddie kissed his head.

She met Jamie halfway across the hall, he held Christa who was crying and smacking her lips demanding food. The guests moved into the living room Jamie showing them around. Slowly Teddy started to come around to the crowds.

Everyone was smiling, mingling surrounded by music to celebrate Teddy's birthday. Jamie found his father and grandpa talking. "Hey, need anything?"

"No, we're getting a kick out of Teddy, he's just like you," Frank replied.

Making a tight face Jamie laughed and turned around to watch his son. "Yeah, why would you say that? He's a great kid."

"He is so shy and so smart..." he replied. "He even has your curly hair. " Frank laughed when Teddy fixed the train track for the fifth time. "And very meticulous. He's just like you were Jamie. Bet he loves hearing books."

The three men smiled at the boy's back while he played with the trains. "Yeah he really is like me. He's such a good boy and adores his baby sister."

"That's good, jealousy is rough," Frank replied. "It's a huge thing there..."

Jamie thought about that nodding, "He's so protective of her, especially when she cries. He tells her constantly how much he loves her. It's really sweet and Eddie and I are so grateful for that. It's hard at any age but especially as a toddler."

Teddy got up off the floor and wandered over to his father, "Daddy, we eat? I hungee."

"Sure we can eat buddy. Come here and let Daddy show you what we have all right," Jamie picked Teddy up, kissing his head on the way to the food table.

Eddie was proud of her boy, he was doing so well there with the new people. He sat on the couch with Lena eating up chicken fingers and macaroni with his hands after the fork kept slipping. He went back to play again with his toys until Christa was being held by Nikki and started to cry.

"Sissy? Mommy, sissy cwy. Shh no cwy. Mommy hold sissy no you," Teddy hurried to his sister's side. He climbed up and leaned over to kiss the baby's head.

"Its okay little man, "Jamie soothed. "I think sissy did a stinky, Nicky didn't make her cry. Daddy will change her." He offered Nicky a smile, taking Christa into his arms aware Teddy followed him into the bedroom. A new diaper stopped the baby's tears and she started to fall asleep. Jamie brought her back to Nikki so show Teddy to was all right.

The weather was turning cold again, but the family was warm in the house. Frank sighed and looked around, "I wish my Mary could see this."

Henry smiled, "She would have been thrilled.

Jamie was her baby boy and she absolutely adored Eddie like her own daughter. I'm sure she's smiling down right now Francis."

Teddy looked up at them and shook his head, "Not down at us."

"From Heaven. That's for when you're older," Henry chuckled.

Eddie cake in carrying the cake grinning. Teddy shook his head again, "No no..." he giggled at how silly the adults could be. He let it go though, hurrying to follow his mom to the table. Jamie helped lift Teddy up so he could reach.

The family sang happy birthday and Teddy blew out his three candles. He clapped happily while Eddie cut the cake for Jamie to give out, starting with the birthday boy.

Overall the party was a successful venture, Teddy did well with the new people, even if he stuck to Eddie more than normal. They allowed Teddy to open his gifts, a lot of toys with some new big boy clothes from Frank and Lena. His blue eyes widened happily after seeing each new toy, having to be reminded to say thank you with hugs and kisses.

By 830 it was clear the birthday boy was tired and tried to hang on Eddie. The family started to help clean up as Eddie took Teddy into his room for a change. Danny would be taking the boy's back home, Erin and Nicky had to leave as did Frank.

"We can handle this," Henry waved them off.

"Be careful coming home Pop," Frank warned.

Henry chuckled under his breath, "Yes dad. Text me when you get home Francis. You too Danny. Sean, watch your father please." They nodded all giving hugs and kisses before heading out into the cold March night.

With Henry and Lena's help they cleaned up quickly, saving the little food that was leftover. Exhausted Eddie and Jamie said good night before heading to bed.


	8. 8

Months passed quickly, giving the family their first experience of a New England winter. A storm blew in on one particular November night and with it a lot of snow. Somewhere around five Teddy woke up wailing, "Mommy!! Daddy!!"

Eddie heard it first and was up in a second, racing to his bedroom. He rarely called out in the night.

Feeling movement Jamie sat up following when he saw Eddie racing out. In the dark room Teddy still lay under his covers with his bear close. As she got closer Eddie saw his whole face was sweaty. "What's wrong Teddy bear," she sat on the bed.

"Don't feel good, Mommy, feel ouchy... " she leaned close and she felt how hot he was.

Hearing Jamie's footsteps turned Eddie's head back, "He's hot Jamie, definitely has a fever. Can you get the thermometer from the bathroom? It's okay Teddy, we're going to make it better. Does it hurt anywhere else."

"My head and my tummy," he whimpered. The commotion woke Henry and Lena who entered the room.

Jamie came back with a thermometer, taking a seat on the bed too. He held Teddy's hand, "This is a special tool to help you bud. We need you to be really brave all right. Mommy is going to run this over your head."

"Edit, let me hold him still. " Lena came around and sat down on the other side. She took Teddy into her arms softly singing so Eddie could take his temperature.

"103..." she looked at her mother very nervous.

By then Henry had also come over very calmly looking the boy over. "You have to stay calm Edit or he will feel how nervous you are and get scared," Lena said.

"But it's so high..." Eddie replied. "He's never been sick before. " She scooped Teddy into her arms, slowly rocking him. The heat came through his pajamas making a very cranky toddler. Jamie placed a hand over Eddie's shoulder, the other holding Teddy's hand.

"Why don't we lie down and rest a little bit. Mommy will stay okay." He just wants Mommy that's it. She tucked him under the covers and lay down too, holding onto Teddy. "Close your eyes and rest Teddy bear so you can feel all better."

Both grandparents hung back to give Eddie and Jamie the chance to handle it. Still Lena's heart broke, ""Do you need me to stay, Edit?"

"No thanks mom you guys can go back to bed. I'm just going to stay until he falls asleep," Eddie whispered softly.

With everyone going back to bed Eddie lay holding Teddy in her arms tightly, falling asleep with her boy. That's how Jamie found them around nine when Christa woke up crying. "Eddie, she needs to eat honey..." He whispered. How's Teddy doing?"

Taking Christa against her Eddie sighed as she latched on, "He hasn't woken up but he still feels really hot Jamie. Our poor boy."

"There is almost three feet of snow," Jamie sighed. 'Work is closed I'm sure his doctor is too. He sat down between Eddie and their sleeping son, running a slow hand through his curls sighing.

"We'll keep an eye on him and see."

"I'm just nervous," she sighed. "He has never been sick not even as a baby."

The boy moved a little closer to his mommy. "I know Eddie. We'll watch him and if the fever doesn't break we'll call his pediatrician. We should probably have him drink water?"

"Juice is better," Henry advised. They both looked back to the doorway not expecting him to be up yet. "Orange juice is the best thing you can give him when he's sick. "

"He prefers apple," Eddie sighed. She looked down feeling Christa's little hand pressed against her.

"He'll be okay won't he Pop. Okay baby girl," Eddie shifted her a little more to avoid her getting air bubbles as she finished.

Henry smiled from the doorway, "He has a little bit of fever that's all, kids gets sick, it's part of life. I know the worst thing is seeing your kid sick but just watch over him and stay calm. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes, just some eggs please," Eddie replied. "Teddy bear, take some juice for Mommy."

Teddy let out a quiet moan, burying his head against Eddie. "Sleep Mommy. Feel yucky. No duce pease, No tank ooh."

"You need to sip just a little bit, okay? It will make you feel better." His little head looked up, sweaty still as he slowly sat. Taking the cup Teddy drank a small sip and handed the cup back. "That's Mommys good boy, "she soothed.

He lay his head back on her leg quietly letting Jamie cover him and lean over to kiss his son's head. "Are you hungry bud," Jamie asked.

He shook his head, "Throat hurts."

"Okay bud. Lay down and go back to sleep bud. Mommy and Daddy will be here if you need anything," Jamie kissed his temple. He made sure Teddy had his bear to hug. They kept the door open to hear if Teddy called them, joining Henry in the kitchen.

She put Christa back down in her crib in the living room, checking on Henry. Eddie looked outside and looked around, "Its a sea of white out there."

He came up behind, putting an arm around Eddie. "It actually looks really pretty doesn't it. We can look forward to more snow up here, build snowmen with the kids. " Smiling Jamie kissed her behind the ear, holding her.

"But right now its keeping us from taking Teddy to the doctor, " she sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"He'll be okay Eddie. I hate seeing him like this too but we'll let him rest and the fever will break. Soon enough Teddy will be running around playing again," Jamie whispered.

"I hope so," Eddie replied. Henry called them in for breakfast from the kitchen, joined by Lena who shuffled in already dressed.

"How's our Teddy?" she asked. "It might be strep, you always had it at his age. "

Jamie pulled her chair out for Eddie, then went to help Henry. "You think so mom? He drank a little juice and is fast asleep again so I hope that helps. Poor baby, he looks so bad mom. It breaks my heart seeing our baby sick."

"You got it bad a lot, " Lena replied. "We need to try to clean this up," Lena sojed. ',Gargle with salt water."

"He's three mom, to little for salt water. I'm afraid he won't understand and swallow it," Eddie poked her eggs. In the corner of her eye Henry gently nudged Jamie to the table, nodding.

Lena placed a hand over Eddie's, ""You need to make him, if we cant get him to the doctor we need to disinfect the throat. When we're done we'll go in there together and have him gargle a little okay. We'll fix him right up."

Poking the eggs again Eddie only nodded at started to eat. Jamie got Lena coffee, poured himself a cup and sat down. "Now, has Jamie always fussed over a woman like this? Thank you Jamie and I can get a cup of coffee."

"I learned from the best,' he replied, smiling at his grandpa.

Chuckling Henry took a sip of coffee, "Francis and I both taught all the boys the importance of treating women with the utmost respect like the Queens they are supposed to be."

Lena smiled, "He was a joy there when he was a baby...and so cute." Eddie grinned at Jamie's pink cheeks. They finished breakfast chuckling, Lena and Henry going into the living room to read a newspaper.

The snow was still coming down heavily. Little Teddy barely woke at all, Eddie worried about him.

"Hey Eddie, can you help me study a little. Pop and Lena have Christina and we'll hear Teddy if he gets up," Jamie approached her in the doorway of Teddy's doorway.

She nodded, their study dates were very special. He held her hand to the bedroom and turned just in front of the bed, "Come here Eddie," Jamie pushed the books aside to make room for them to sit.

"Jamie, I can't right now with Teddy sick..."

The heat pounded in their pipes already warming up the room already. Jamie pulled her down into his arms, "Teddy will be fine babe. He's fast asleep right now which is good for him. There's nothing we can do but let him tell us what he needs."

"My mom is here, " Eddie replied.

"My grandpa is here but we aren't kids anymore Eddie. We're married with two kids," Jamie whispered softly. He sighed, "We can just rest a little if you aren't comfortable. You know I won't push you if you don't want to."

She nodded, his arms were where they needed to be. That always led to something else. Eddie turned to lay on his chest, looking up into his arms. "I was thinking at Teddy's party that our boy is a big boy now. Christa is four months already. I think I want another one Jamie. "

"So soon? Really?" He kissed her head. Jamie wanted to leave the decision up to Eddie.

She gently rubbed his cheek, "Yeah I think so. I mean it'll take time but yeah I think so. Holding our baby in our arms I miss that. "

"We can practice now," he responded. "If your interested."

"Do you give up Jamie," Eddie pecked his lips softly. Her heart tugged with worry about Teddy being sick.

Jamie caressed her cheek with his lips, "Not when you look so dumb beautiful. "

Smiling shyly Eddie leaned over and kisses him. "You know I can't resist you Jamie. Mom was right, you were a cute kid in preschool," she whispered softly. Pushing the covers aside Eddie worked off their bottoms slowly.

"You were the prettiest girl in the class," he whispered. His arms circled hers, holding onto her as they slowly connected. Their eyes remained on each other the entire time.


	9. 9

While the young couple stole the moment, Teddy woke up and wiggled out of bed looking for his Mommy. He rubbed his eyes still feverish as he went into each room quietly, "Mommy? I want Mommy."

Lena stood up and went to him, "Mommy is taking a nap, sit here with grandma." The boy's fever was higher.

His fist clenched, shaking his head, "Feel bad grandma, want Mommy. I want mommy. Teddy head, throat hurt bad," Teddy threw himself down on the floor. He whimpered, holding his hands over his throat.

Lena picked him up, "Okay, we will go and get Mommy okay. Stay still by Grandma." Holding on Teddy lay his head against her chest while she carried him down the hall. Lena knocked gently on the main bedroom door.

Teddy nodded once then said, "I know daddy. These bad men are really bad and only Samuel know how to stop them. He said even strong Dad

What do we do Lena? We have to take him to the doctor. He isn't getting any better," Jamie rubbed his son's back slowly. He walked back to the bed, Lena a few steps behind.

"You can't even try to drive," she sighed. "Get his temperature down. Run a cool tub and you or edit sit in there."

Eddie took her baby from him, "I'll run the bath Jamie. You can sit in there with him but I'll stay with you. Poor baby boy. "

Teddy did not like the bath at all, while Jamie and Eddie tended to him Henry called the doctors service. "He just turned three and has a fever of over one hundred and three. He said his throat is scratchy and his head hurts," Henry explained.

He heard what he expected, to treat the fever until the weather resolved. No one was able to get around in that blizzard. Lena was by the window when he hung up. "It's getting worse out there. "What do we have to do?"

"Keep the temp down and, you'll get angry at me for this but, get his throat washed off with some strong whiskey, kill the infection..."

"The doctor did not say that. You are giving my grandson whiskey," Lena put both hands on her hips, studying him.

"Yes, best disinfectant in the world," Henry replied. "You have a better idea?"

She stared at him hard, trying to come up with a better idea of any idea instead of whiskey but couldn't. "I don't like this one bit so you are telling Edit that you are giving her son whiskey. I sure am not going to say it. "

"Yes," henry replied. "I gave it to Francis, to Jamie, to Edit once too when she got sick with us. She was fine.'

Lena huffed not knowing about that. She wordlessly followed Henry to the bathroom to listen as he explained what the doctor said. "Okay"

Henry sighed. "The service said what I expected, it's too bad out to see him. They want to drop his temp in the bath and I think we swab his throat with some good Scotch "

Eddie looked up from the floor where she kneeled, holding Teddy's hand. She looked from her mother to Henry, "We're doing the bath but he doesn't like it. They really said to swab his throat with Scotch?"

"No," Henry replied. "I do. I did it all the time with my son and the grandkids. It will help."

Jamie shook his head chuckling, rocking Teddy a little bit then turned to Eddie. "What do you think Eddie? He did it to all of us, including you from what I remember when we both got strep in like second grade "

"It can't hurt him worse" she replied. "Then following up with mom's lemon water.

Winking his left eye Henry hurried off to grab the scotch from the cabinet. Teddy fussed a bit, moving around in Jamie's arms. "I made a batch if that juice already," Lena told Eddie.

"Thanks mom. Shh, it's okay Teddy bear. This is going to help you feel better then Pop and grandma have something to help you too. How long do we have to keep him in here for? He doesn't like it," Eddie looked to Jamie.

"See what his temp is," Lens advised.

For that Eddie grabbed the thermometer from their bedroom quickly hurrying back. She ran it across Teddy's head, "Baby, you have to stay still Teddy so mommy can take your temperature. It's okay."

Jamie rocked him just a bit too soothe him, "102," she sighed. "He needs a break."

She grabbed a towel to wrap Teddy in after taking him from Jamie. "It's okay Teddy bear," she carried him all wrapped up to the bedroom for a quick change into new pajamas. Henry waited patiently outside the room until Teddy was settled.

"He will cough but it should help," he replied. Henry sat on the bed, "Open up your mouth for Pop Pop." He slowly put the spoon in with just a little scotch. He mixed it with tea and sugar, Teddy took it easily.

He did cough a little but settled right back on his mommy's chest. His little eyes closed as he snuggled against her. That was all they could do, the weather was not letting up. Lena was very worried, she remembered her sister falling to this in Serbia.

"We are going to be stuck for days at least," Jamie sighed and Lena got more and more agitated, pacing about.

"Well we need to keep treating him here until the weather clears up," Lena spoke up.

"We will, Mom," Eddie replied. Then softly asked her in Serbian, "Why are you so scared?"

Sighing Lena went over to stand by her daughter and grand daughter tearing a little. "My little sister had strep when we were in Serbia. My parents couldn't help her and she died because of it. I don't want that that happening to Teddy."

"She did..." Eddie. Sighed. ",but we have good doctors here now.."

"That we can't get to right now because the weather. I worry about Teddy not seeing a doctor," Lena stared at the snow that seemed to be piling up faster.

Eddie moved to hug her Mom carefully, still holding Christa, "Its okay, Mom. It'll be okay." Lena rested her head against Eddie's shoulder, eyes still watery with worry. She didn't say anything but hoped Eddie was right that Teddy would be okay.

Jamie saw the tender exchange and smiled. He had to do something. . "I'm gonna go clear out the car so we have it when the weather improves."

"Jamie, it's snowing so hard. Wait until it slows down a little, " Eddie spun around, causing Christa to cry. "It'd to dangerous out there right now. I'm sorry Christa. " She rocked the baby feeling bad she scared her.

"It'll be easier in stages and I can't sit here and do nothing. I'll be safe Eddie, promise." He pulled his gloves on, took the shovel and started downstairs. The snow piles up to almost half his height as he trudged to his car.

He had to do something, if they had to get Teddy to a hospital they had to get the car out. The wind blew around him but Jamie started digging into the snow that piled around his car. His face turned red quickly but he kept going. It was close to zero...and frozen...he had a hard time breathing... With each dig all Jamie could think about was his sick baby boy.

After an hour Eddie was pulling on her coat. "Edit you can't go out there, it's freezing out. He should be up in a few minutes sweetheart," Lena tried to reason.

"He's been out there too long..."

Lena took her arm, eyes rounding, "Jamie knows when to he's had enough right? Give him another couple of minute Edit."

Jamie came in half frozen and exhausted ten minutes later. He nearly collapsed. "Jamie, whoa. I told you not to go out there. It wasn't safe," Eddie took his arm, helping him to the couch. She took his shoes off then wrapped a blanket around them.

He was shaking so hard, "How is Teddy...we have to be able to get him out."

"Okay take a deep breath and try to relax. " She would have taken him in the bedroom but he would never make it so Eddie snuggled him, rubbing his chest anything to keep him warm. Henry brought a hot cup of tea and Lena more blankets. Christa was sound asleep and so was Teddy.

It took some time but Jamie finally stopped shivering. Lena had gone to check on the kids and Henry was in the kitchen making more tea. "You scared the crap out of me Jamie," Eddie said softly, looking up with rounded eyes.

"I'm so scared babe," he admitted. "We cant get him to a doctor and we cant help him. What if he has a seizure like my dad or joe when they were young. What if the fever gets worse and he needs medical attention?"

Eddie shifted under the covers, rubbing her hand over his chest. "I know honey. I'm scared too, he's our baby boy. I'm glad my mom and your grandpa is here."

"Me too," he replied.


	10. 10

Lena came out with Teddy in her arms. "Look who was awake and wanted to see mommy and daddy. Go ahead Teddy bear. "

They unraveled the blanket to take Teddy in for snuggles with them. Jamie put an arm around Eddie, kissing them both. "How you feeling Teddy bear," Eddie asked. She pressed a hand against his head to check his temperature.

"Ouchy, daddy...yucky,' he replied. "Very yucky."

"We know you do bud. Come here you can lay with mommy and daddy for a little while so you can feel better," Jamie rubbed a hand through his son's curls slowly sighing. He looked over to Eddie with the same worried look.

He was still so hot. Lena brought an ice pop for him to suck on. "Tank you grandma," Teddy eagerly took the Pop with rounded eyes.

"How does that feel?" Jamie asked rocking him.

Teddy took the ice pop out and smiled, "Feels good daddy. Throat no hurt so bad now. "

"Good boy,' Eddie replied. "You could keep sucking in that okay." He laid his head back down with the ice pop in his mouth quietly. Teddy snuggled a little more into Jamie's arms where he felt safe and sucked the ice pop.

He fell asleep after the Pop. Henry gave him some more home remedy and they turned on a movie. Only halfway through Christa wailed from her bedroom, forcing Eddie to retrieve her. She sat on the rocking chair and brought her close. "Such a good girl, so happy," Eddie whispered. She took her Christa's little hand in hers slowly rubbing it.

Christa gave Eddie rounded eyes, blue ones while happily drinking until she was full. In a full belly she cooked up to her mommy happily "Bwagamama."

Eddie's face beamed as she heard her little girl babble. "Oh big girl. You are our big girl now huh. Jamie come here hurry," Eddie kissed the top of Christa's head. The baby did it again for everyone to hear, flashing her arms to and from. Teddy napped on the couch.

"Wow, I can't believe she's babbling already. Our babies aren't babies anymore Eddie," Jamie kissed his wife, then blew a raspberry at his daughter. Christa gave him one right back cooing.

"But when they are sick, they'll still need us."

Christa cooed then returned to her babbling through the adults chatter. Smiling Eddie stood up with Jamie, walking Christa across the room biting her lip. "Always, right lamb chop," Eddie rocked the baby slowly.

She kissed Christa softly then Henry called out, "Jamie, come see his legs."

Just when you think things can't get worse Jamie thought, rushing out to join his grandpa in the living room. Slowing down he knelt by the couch where Teddy lay, legs exposed. His knees and hipa.were swollen and his neck too. "What happened? Teddy, wake up bud," Jamie gently shook his shoulder urgently trying to wake him up.

Teddy fussed and fidgeted, "No, sleep me Daddy."

"I know bud, I know you want to sleep and you will but Daddy has to check you all right," Jamie looked over the area again. "Why would this happen Pop?"

Lena was beside herself,. She saw this happen to her sister and she had died. "We need an ambulance, he needs medicine."

"I have the car dug out so I can drive him to the hospital," Jamie took the boy in his arms. "it'll be okay Daddy has you."

He rubbed a hand over Teddy's still sweating head sighing. "By the time the ambulance comes in this weather I could already have him there. I can't sit here and wait. I have to help my son Lena even if I have to run there."

"Jamie, the roads are so bad and the car is covered again!"

Blinking to process what she said Jamie carried Teddy to the window. He looked down at his boy, feeling his heart breaking. "Okay so what do we do? We have to help him. Teddy, stay with Daddy bud. Why is he swelling up like this and how do we fix it?"

"Let's cool him again and call an ambulance, they have the right tires and equipment to drive in this" Eddie suggested.

While they gathered the materials Henry was on the phone trying to get some pull for am ambulance to come faster. Jamie sat on the couch numbly holding Teddy in his arms. "How you holding up little man," Jamie placed a kiss on his son's head.

"Okay," Teddy replied. "Ouchy still."

Jamie nodded, "I know bud but you're being a real trooper. Pop is calling someone and they're going to help you feel all better all right. Love you so much Teddy bear. "

"Where's Mommy?"

Hearing him calling her Eddie came to sit on the couch and smiled. "I'm right here Teddy bear. Do you want Mommy to hold you or rock you?"

"Yes, you and Daddy by Teddy..."

She stroked his hair slowly, while Jamie held him in his arms tightly. "We're right here Teddy bear. "

It took the ambulance a half hour, but finally they arrived. "Mom, can you watch Christa so we can both take Teddy?' Lena's eyes teared seeing the medics, only able to nod.

"We'll call you,' Eddie's replied kissing her mother cheek. She hurried to catch up with the medics and Jamie who remained glued to his son's side. His face pinched hard, she knew he was worried about Teddy.

The medics did not use the sirens, they did not see this as that emergent. "How come you aren't rushing? Or using the sirens? Our son has a high fever, his neck, thigh and legs are swollen and he's just a toddler," Jamie turned to the medic in back with them.

"We are okay there is no other traffic and it's too slick to rush," she replied.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Teddy. "Hey Teddy bear. You know how come we call you Teddy bear? Cause you were real snuggly when mommy had you."

"Like snuggles with mommy and daddy," Teddy replied.

They both smiled, "And we love snuggling with you," Eddie replied.

They got to the hospital safely and Teddy was taken into a nearly empty ER. The doctor that met them was kind and smiled at Teddy, "Well, I hear you don't feel too well, hmm. I'm a doctor and I'm going to try and help you okay."

"He's had a fever which we've been trying to bring down. His throat hurt and only today his neck, legs and hips swelled up," Eddie told him. "We've been worried."

"Well, I can say given the swelling in his limbs it's probably strep, but we'll get a few cultures to be sure. All in all, his temp isn't that high for a three year old, some kids run 104, 105...so he's holding his own. Let's get those tests done and we'll fix him right up."

Jamie and Eddie followed the doctor refusing to leave their boy's side. It helped to hear the doctor assure them. Eddie held him this time, Jamie rubbed his back.

The doctor came back to do the throat culture, a procedure Teddy hated and he kicked his feet to stop it. "Teddy the doctor has to take this test so he can help you feel better. Come here, Mommy will hold you okay," Eddie took him in her arms.

Teddy surrendered then settled back into his mother for a quick easy test "That's a good boy," Eddie praised, kissing him. They did the rapid swab and it was what everyone else thought, strep throat.

"He can have a lot of ice pops because they'll help his throat. Keep giving him baths and only if he needs a children's Tylenol. The infection isn't as bad as it could be, you were doing something right at home," the doctor smiled.

Jamie and Eddie were allowed to take Teddy home for rest but relieved to know what he had and that it wasn't so bad. Lens grabbed her grandson and held him tight, she sobbed into his hair with relief. "He's going to be okay mom," Eddie smiled, putting her hand on her mom's shoulder.

"I know, I know he is..." Lena replied as Teddy pulled back. "It wasn't your fault Grandma, you didn't mean it."

Lena's eyes rounded, staring right at him. His face was dead serious watching his grandma. He gave her a kiss in the nose, "Love you, Grandma. Teddy have a Pop?"

"Yes, Teddy you can have a pop bud," Jamie answered for her. He went into the kitchen for a cherry one, Teddy's favorite.


	11. 11

Within weeks Teddy was back to his normal self just in time for the family to move into their new house. He helped put toys in boxes with Eddie, "Toys come Mommy? Thomas at new house," he held onto the train.

"Yes, Teddy all your toys and clothes are coming to the new house, it's just your bed we are changing foe a new big boy bed."

He clapped smiling, "Teddy big boy. Get big boy bed now. Cwissy still little, she sleep in crib. "

"Yes, she needs a crib and you get a big boy bed with big boy sheets." Eddie sealed the box with heavy duty tape for Jamie to take out to their car. She pulled the next box over, their last one pausing to take a breath feeling sick.

She took a deep breath and swallowed. She was tired from the move and how hard they worked. Plus helping nurse their sick boy back to help and a four month old. She sighed, putting more toys in so they could finish. Jamie came in for the last box, "The movers are here for the furniture."

"Okay, we're just about finished packing up all of Teddy's boys," Eddie said as she put the last toy in then sealed in. She slowly got back up to her feet, taking one good look around .

"Its bittersweet, right?" Jamie asked.

Eddie gave him a quiet nod, "Yeah but it'll be great having our first house. I'll go get Christa so we can get the kids out of the movers way. "

Eddie pit Christ in her seat then got Teddy in the car to drive home her with Jamie. He would unload the boxes of toys and games so they felt at home. She was in the living room with Christa on the couch, doing bicycles with Christ's little legs while Teddy explored the new house.

There was a lot of room and places to play. There was a big closet and a big window. It was the perfect house for their little family with places to take the kids on nice days. When Jamie brought the last box in he sat behind Eddie on the couch. "Welcome home babe."

"I still have to get used to the new layout and so much new furniture. The cabinets in the dining area are so old," Eddie gave Christa's belly a slow tickle smiling with the happy girl.

Jamie rubbed her arm, "It's an old City. We should go explore next time I'm off. Right Christa," he smiled at the baby. She responded by blowing him a raspberry and laughing, going into a long babble.

"We are so lucky, honey the only problem she has is her legs. She's perfect in every other way."

"She sure is," Jamie agreed. He looked up at Teddy coming into the room. "Hey bud what are you up to? Did you see your new big boy room? "

"Yes, bed too big for Teddy," he replied.

Smiling Jamie lifted Teddy over his head, then set him down on his lap. "I know it's bigger then your old bed but you'll get used to it bud. We have to put your special big boy Thomas sheets on before nap time."

"What one?" he asked. "Thomas ones?"

"Of course your new big boy Thomas sheets that only big boys can sleep on," Jamie emphasized. It was hard adjusting to change so he wanted it to be extra special for him. Teddy nodded and sat down to play with .

With the move and excitement both kids ate lunch and fell asleep exhausted. Jamie came back in, finding Eddie looking out the window. "You okay babe? You look tired? Why don't you go take a nap too?'

"I might, my stomach is a little off."

Jamie frowned, pressing a hand on her forehead. "Hope you aren't coming down with something too. Go lay down a little bit. I can make you tea when you get up."

She nodded, "I love you. "

"Love you too," he watched her walk into their new main bedroom for a nap worried. The rest really seemed to help a lot, and over the few days they settled in.

They fell into a quick routine, Eddie decorating the house but it already felt like home. She felt better but was still tired. Jamie worked steadier hours, and Teddy...he showed the harder time. He didnt sleep well, kept to himself and was talking to himself.

She went to check on him when he was supposed to be playing. Instead Teddy sat on the floor talking to himself. "No, Mommy won't like it," he replied.

"What won't mommy like honey? I just came to check on you Teddy bear. Having fun with your toys," Eddie knelt beside him. She looked over the area for what toys he might be playing with that would tell her what he's talking about.

"Wants to play on the hill, but you won't like Teddy go side himself."

Eddie shook her head, "No it isn't safe to go out by yourself yet bud. Do you want to take a walk with mommy and Christa and see what we can find? I just have to change and feed her then we go out a little before lunch."

"No, he wants to play," Teddy told Eddie. "Play ball."

Eddie tilted her head curiously, "Whose he Teddy? Who wants to play ball? You want to go out and play ball?"

"New friend, Samuel," he replied. "He likes ball on the hill."

Now she understood Teddy had an imaginary friend. "Oh well tell Samuel that when your older you can play on the hill but right now you have to stay with Mommy and Daddy all right?"

"Okay, I tell him," Teddy repliee. "He not have mommy and Daddy, he might not understand."

Smiling Eddie rubbed his hair, "You're right Teddy bear but maybe he will when you tell him. Mommy is in the living room if you need her. " She gave her little one a kiss and headed back to work on dinner. Christa babbled happily in her playpen watched by Eddie while she got dinner ready.

"Bwagabamamada," Christa pressed her tiny hand against the playpen side.

"Mommy hears her big girl,' Eddie replied. "Yes, I do." She hears Teddy's footsteps running along the floor and him bouncing a bal." "And your brother bouncing a ball inside. Be right back Christa." She lowered the flame and started towards the bedroom, pushing Teddy's door open.

He was sitting on the floor still, with his ball in his hand. "Teddy," Eddie said firmly. "What is the rule about balls? Where do we use balls?"

"Only when we outside in park. I told Samuel no play balls inside or Mommy get mad. Only when mommy take Teddy to park. I take ball so he no get in trouble," Teddy looked up at her with eyes rounded.

Eddie decided to play along, "Samuel, this is Teddy's Mommy. You are welcome to play with Teddy, but you both have to follow the rules of the house or I will be disappointed."

Teddy paused a minute then threw the ball at the wall, "No Samuel. Teddy mommy nice. Follow rules or Teddy get in trouble. No play ball in house, mommy said so."

Teddy started to cry, as his little friend, in his imagination, started to cry too. The little boy, in his head, was upset now. "Teddy, don't cry honey. Come here honey" Eddie reached out to comfort him.

She rocked him, "Why are you so upset? Friends, even the ones that one we can see, are supposed to be nice, honey. Does Samuel not understand why we have the rules? Maybe we can explained n them to him."

"Samuel upset I tell him no. He cry so Teddy cry. Samuel Teddy friend, no see friend cry," Teddy took in very deep breaths in between his explanation.

Eddie rocked Teddy, "That's probably because Sam..."

"No,not Sam. Samuel..SAM U EL!" The more she tried to comfort him Teddy just grew more upset, moving around in her arms and crying harder.

"Samuel doesn't understand that Mommy and Daddy have rules beause we love you and want you safe," Eddie replied. "It's not to be mean...no one is being mean okay. You want to roll your ball on the floor and play you can do that."

Teddy turned and buried his face in her shirt. "We roll back quiet? Mommy and Daddy keep Teddy and Christa safe and Samuel? "

"Yes, we love you and all your friends are always going to be welcome and safe here, okay?" Eddie kissed his head. 'Dinner is ready soon, does Samuel need a place too? Does he like hot dogs with ketchup?"

Teddy turned towards where the ball ended up like he was listening. "He like hot dog but no hungry. He want to play ball nice and quiet with Teddy. "

"Okay you can play ball now, and soon when it' time to eat, you come to the table." She watched Teddy crawl away to retrieve his ball and sat down there. He rolled the ball slowly shaking his head going to get it.

Eddie shook her head, it wasn't a wonder with all the new things he made up a friend and got upset. She returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Christa greeted her with a wide grin, "Mamabama.

When Jamie got home, Teddy was again being defiant about sitting and eating at the table. "Teddy, come here bud. You have to listen to mommy and sit down at the table for dinner. If you do then you can play," Jamie said softly.

"He's been having a hard day," Eddie replied. "We have an imaginary friend" she spelled out imaginary and friend. Sighing Jamie put Teddy in his booster seat and pushed the plate closer to him.

Teddy sat and ate like nothing happened. It puzzled both of them but quietly watched him eat, praising him when he did finish. In her playpen not to be ignored Christa threw raspberries and waved tiny hands, "Bmamdama."

They decided on a movie later, Teddy seemed more settled for this Eddie was grateful. He made it through the movie but fell asleep on the way up. Christa continued babbling refusing to go to sleep. Eddie had to nurse her and rock her to get her to go down. She felt so tired.


	12. 12 (04-15 21:02:21)

The next morning, Eddie woke up early and sick to her stomach. Jamie heard her get sick the first time, and the second time he got up... "Eddie? Hey, you okay," Jamie knelt on the floor by her side, slowly rubbing her back as she got sick.

"Yeah, it's just my stomach," she replied. "It's just some acid of whatever, I'm fine."

He eyed her but quietly kept rubbing her back with each bout of sickness. She finished minutes later making sure to wash it out. "Go back to bed Eddie. I'll make breakfast and bring it into you."

She nodded, "Probably got a virus."

Arms linked he helped her into bed a worried look in his eyes, "Try and rest again. I'm going to check on the kids and make breakfast. "

Jamie got Christa up and dressed first, she needed a diaper. "You are so easy to change, baby girl. Your brother always put his feet in his poo poo diapers. " Christa replied with a long coo babbling away at him. "Oh yes, I know..." Jamie replied. "You are hungry, daddy fix it okay?""

Hearing food she started smacking her lips at him giggling. "Bwadamab," she said.

"You have to be good and take a bottle, okay? Mommy's sick.." Jamie kissed her temple. "Let's have a bottle, then we'll get brother."

He bounced her lightly, tickling her stomach slowly while making a bottle. Taking her and the bottle to sit in the living room rocker he tested the temperature then gave Christa the bottle. She would never take a bottle for Eddie, but she drank like a champ for Jamie. When Eddie was around, she wanted her mother's milk.

"That's Daddy's good girl," he gave her forehead a light kiss, shifting to rub her back slowly.

He put Christa in her swing then went to get Teddy out of bed. He was already up and playing by himself in the corner of his room. "Morning buddy. Let's change you then we can go eat some breakfast," Jamie smiled at the toddler.

"I did big boy pee pee," Teddy bragged.

Jamie got down by his son's side, "You did huh? You went in the toilet boy all by yourself? Let me see your pull up big boy."

Teddy moved and showed his father a dry pull up. "Yes, I do it in big boy toilet myself. No need diaper."

"What a big boy you are Teddy. We have to tell Mommy when she wakes up. Daddy is so proud of you," Jamie picked him up quickly kissing the boy all over. "Daddy will you make you a special big boy breakfast." His eyes twinkled proud and sad the kids were getting so big.

"Can have pancakes and flat meat?" he asked.

"Yes you can big boy," Jamie was so proud of his boy, carrying him to the kitchen.

Teddy helped Jamie bring Eddie breakfast on a tray after they ate. She was feeling better and sitting up in bed. "Mommy! Mommy!"

She sat up smiling at him, "Hey Teddy bear. Come here, give mommy a hug."

Teddy gave her a hug and kiss, "Mommy, I do pee pee big boy!" he bragged.

She looked up at James teary eyed, taking Teddy into her arms. "You did! Go what a big boy. We are so proud of you Teddy bear. I think that means that we need to go shopping for big boy undies, don't you, Daddy?" Eddie watched Teddy curl under her arm, snuggling against her smiling.

Jamie sat on the bed smiling, "Definitely and Teddy should get to pick out the ones he wants. Maybe they even have Thomas train underwear." Teddy clapped his hands, so happy he made his parents proud.

The trip to the mall was planned and Christa and Teddy were put in special going out outfits. A young woman went up to Jamie who held Christa after she started to fuss. "What an adorable baby. She's beautiful.'

"Thank you," Jamie smile. "She looks just like my wife." The woman gave him an off put, disappointed look before she walked away.

Eddie came over with Teddy, "Look Daddy, Thomas and batman.

He smiled, turning his attention back to his family. "Wow, really good choices buddy. Now you're really a big boy."

"I told Teddy we can have pizza for lunch," Eddie told Jamie. "She okay?" He gave a smile, there was something in his eyes that made Eddie study him harder. "What? Is she okay Jamie? Did something happen?"

"I just got hit in by a lady at least ten years older than us," Jamie laughed.

Eddie met his eyes and started laughing. "Trying to use our daughter to pick up girls? Seriously Jamie? I mean I can see why you're young and hot. Is this what happens when I leave daddy alone with you baby girl?"

He laughed, "I feel old and hot..."

She shifted Teddy into her other arm, leaned up and gave him a kiss. "You're only twenty two Jamie. I'll make you feel young and hot later. Right now let's go get some pizza. I saw a pizzeria back in the food court."

The happy family moment was one for the books. That night Teddy wanted book after book he was till so excited. "It's time for bed little buddy. You had a lot of books and now it's time for big boys to sleep. If you have to pee daddy will leave the night light on for you okay," Jamie kissed his head.

"Kisses for Samuel too,' Teddy told Jamie. "He sleep by the closet." Jamie didn't have as much experience concerning Samuel but he went over to please his son. "He doesn't have a mommy, she died," Teddy said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that but as long as he's a very good boy Samuel is welcome here as long as he wants. Good night Samuel, get some sleep," Jamie played along. Jamie headed out of the room and down the steps, "That kid has the most incredible imagination."

He met Eddie in the living room where she waited, already dimming the lights for them. "They're both sleeping," she whispered softly smiling and snuggled to him.

"All three of them are sleeping..." Jamie laughed.

She traced her fingers underneath his shirt, "I guess he introduced you to his new friend Samuel. He's really creative about his friend's likes and dislikes. It's really cute actually. "

"He's creative, but he's a little morbid, he says Samuel's mommy died. " Jamie sighed, reacting to her touch. Even the littlest touch from Eddie made his body react. He put an arm behind her, ducked his head and kissed her.

"Do you think that's normal though? Where else would he hear that from though," Eddie asked quietly, looking up at him.

"I don't know, but he was adamant about it," Jamie replied. "Maybe listening to Pop "

Eddie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't remember everything Pop has said but maybe Teddy did overhear him talking when he came to visit. I mean that's possible right? He doesn't watch television and if he does we monitor what he watches."

"Its the only logical explanation, " Jamie replied. "Teddy's like a sponge he soaks up everything."

"Yeah he does. What do you think we should do about it? Should we ignore it like a phase? How do we explain to a two year old what he's saying is morbid," Eddie eyed him.

Jamie didn't hesitate in answering her, "I think we talk to him tomorrow, see how he responds and if he pushed back, we let it go. I think that's the best option to go right now. He is only two and probably doesn't understand."

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good. Okay we'll talk to him together tomorrow," Eddie agrees quietly.

Jamie smiled kissing her deeply, "Now, where were we??" Chuckling Eddie straddled his lap, arms thrown around his waist and kissed him back.


	13. 13

Samuel's appearances became more and more frequent, and Eddie found it odd that the friend never accompanied them outside the house. While he played Eddie asked Teddy about his friend. "How come your friend Samuel doesn't come play with us at the park Teddy bear? What does he like to do?"

"He likes it in the house," Teddy replied. "Says scary outside. He likes ball, always play ball cause he not know train games."

She nodded, "So if you ask him to come play ball outside in the park he won't go? Even with me or Daddy? We promise to make sure he's safe."

"No, he says not. He says men in coats come for him, take him way and put him in a tree," Teddy replied. "he says big no no outside."

Biting her lip quietly she watched him. His explanation was very detailed. "Oh he's scared men will come and take him away. What if daddy and I protect him? He'll still be scared?"

"i ask when he come to play later," Teddy replied. Teddy picked up a crayon and started to draw on his placemant.

"Draw on the paper Teddy. Mommy will get you some. Do you want white ppaef of another color," Eddie asked, getting up.

"Don't want any paper, do it here," Teddy replied. "have to draw picture now."

She knelt down by him, "If you want to draw then you have to do it on paper it Mommy will take the crayons. Coloring is for paper, that's the rule."

Teddy pushed the crayons away, and eddie looked at what he'd begun to draw. It resembles a large old tree with a hole beneath it. She went to get a piece of paper to see if continues. He blinked hard and stared straight ahead for a minute. Then he picked up the crayoqn and continued.

Eddie didn't worry about his drawing, he was three and he still needed to test his limits, the picture was only of tree, so he she was happy. When Teddy turned back to start drawing again his little hand scribbled quickly over the paper. He didn't look up as he continued either.

Eddie made their lunch then settled on a trip out. "Okay, Teddy bear, let's get your shoes on, we're going to the water to play boats."

"Teddy put his shoes on. Big boy. Mommy get sissy," Teddy jumped up to grab his sneakers.

Eddie got Christa ready, she could hear him telling Samuel he was going to play boats outside. "No, it not for Teddy cause Mommy go too. No one gonna put in a tree, Mommy won't let him."

He stopped to listen then kicked his feet, "No Teddy safe and come play later with Samuel. It was like his conversation was actually happening, the length of the pauses and the intensity of the replied. "No Samuel. Mommy says have to go out. Mommy says so. Teddy play later, he safe."

Teddy moved to hug the air, then moved to Eddie. "I have my new boat."

"Good boy. And you put your sneakers on all by yourself. Christa is ready. You want to walk?"

"Yes, please, I hold stroller and not let go right, Mommy?" Eddie was so proud of how good her son was. She took them out towards the water proudly. In the stroller Christa babbled away happily.

Teddy put his little boat in the water as Eddie sat on a chair with her legs and feet bare and Christa on her lap. "Stay close to mommy okay?"

"Yes mommy Teddy stay close," Teddy replied. Eddie watched him play with childish delight. He was so happy playing in the water.

She was astonished when he stopped playing and looked up at her then ran over. "What's wrong Teddy tight. She rocked him slowly, kissing his head comforting the boy. Eddie took him into her arms and hugged him tight.

"I scared Mommy," Teddy replied. 'There people hang up there."

She turned him around so he was looking away from the trees. "Who buddy? Whose hanging by the trees? Are there kids climbing up there?"

"No," Teddy whimpered. "No, they like this...old people..." he held his neck.

She hated seeing her baby so scared, shaking in her arms. "Okay, mommy has you buddy. Lay in mommy's arms, you're safe Teddy. I won't let anything happen to you. Shh it's okay," she rocked him slowly back and forth, rubbing his back.

"Why they do that, Mommy? Why they scare they Teddy."

Eddie slowly continued rocking him softly, "I don't know Teddy bear but it isn't nice. Mommy will always make sure you're safe and daddy too. You and Christa."

He nodded, "Go home.. Teddy go home."

He clung to her as Eddie put Christa back in the stroller so they could home. With one hand she rubbed his back slowly trying to comfort her boy. "Come on Teddy bear, we're going home okay! Mommy is right here."

"Mommy, I want carry me," Teddy begged. He was terrified, how could he imagine something that gruesome.

She gave him a kiss on top of his curls, "Of course mommy will carry you. It's okay Teddy bear just hold onto mommy okay." Somehow she carried Teddy and pushed Christa's stroller quickly back towards the house. He ran and hid in her and Jamie's bedroom as soon as they got home, not wanting his lunch or even an ice cream.

Putting Christa down in her play pen Eddie sent Jamie a text, worried. Teddy never acted this way and it scared her. Just came home from the water and Teddy is frightened. Won't lunch or anything!! I don't know what to do.

"I'm in court now, babe," was the reply. "Can it wait."

It would have but Eddie still didn't know what to do. She sighed, texting back, Text me soon as you get out. He won't come out from the covers Jamie!

Eddie called her Mom. She wanted to see if the older woman had any advice. She told Eddie to let him be, he would be okay when he forgot about his imagination. "He was really frightened though mom, shaking and in tears," Eddie emphasized.

"You live in an old place...and he is so smart. He sees and hears so much that he absorbs it..."

She sighed, "He is just seeing him that frightened it hurt mom. I've never seen him like that before and so detailed."

"I know," Lena soothe. "You go through your life trying to take in your troubles and not study them to close so you can go on living, but I don't think there is a pain greater for a mom than the hurt your babies feel. You are just learning that Edit."

"Yeah, guess I am. Thanks mom maybe I just needed to hear you say that," Eddie slowly started towards the bedroom, wanting to check on Teddy.

Teddy was sitting up now, "Teddy, you hungry yet? Eddie asked. "I talked to Grandma. She sat on the bed and looked him over. "Maybe we can invite her over. Would you like grandma to come visit us again?"

"Yes, see Gramma," he replied. "Mommy, can have my sandwich now pleas?"

Eddie kissed his head, "Of course I can. Come with mommy and I'll make you a special sandwich. Do you want some milk too?"

Eddie kissed his head, "Of course I can. Come with mommy and I'll make you a special sandwich. Do you want some milk too?" She poured him milk, then made a sandwich and sat with Teddy while keeping an eye on Christa in her playpen. She was rolling all around happy as a lark, not affected at all by the upset.

After his sandwich Teddy sat down by the playpen to play with his sister. "Mommy play with Christa, Teddy now? "

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Its playtime now, good boy. " Eddie took the baby out and held her in her lap. "You do bicycle for sissy?" To keep her from crying Teddy tickled his sister in between moving her little legs around, making her laugh and coo at him.

"Mommy, sissy get better?" he asked. "Do kick and run like Teddy."

Eddie sighed quietly, like the doctors said they weren't sure Christa would ever get better or walk at all. It was to early for a diagnosis yet. "I don't know bud. Mommy and Daddy and doctor's are helping sissi."

"Maybe witches do it," he suggested. "Maybe witches hurt sissy legs."

"I don't know bud. Witches are fun to imagine but they are only in our imagination right," Eddie tickled Christa's tummy to make her laugh and coo.

"No, Mommy," Teddy replied. "Lots of them all here, in city all over." Eddie remembered what her mom said about Teddy's imagination and possibly overhearing people talk. It was well known for witch trials many years ago. "Those are just stories baby," she soothed. "Its okay." She blew a raspberry on his cheek.


	14. 14

When Jamie got home that night after rushing home from court he found the family sitting in their living room, playing. He walked in slowly smiling, "Hi guys."

"Daddy, Daddy!' Teddy ran to his father, his old self.

Smiling Jamie scooped his boy into his arms, giving Teddy lots of kisses. "Hey little buddy. How's my boy hmm? What are you playing," he carried Teddy back into the living room and kissed Eddie and Christa softly.

"Bicycle," he replied. "But sissy fall sleepy and Gramma coming on Thomas."

Jamie looked to Eddie, raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? Your mom is coming out for a visit? That's good honey. She can be with you and the kids."

"Yes, with what happened, I called her for advice..." Eddie told him what her mom had said but offered to come up, not seeing the kids for quite a bit anyway.

Jamie smiled, "He go over it, I see. What did he say he saw?" Eddie shook her head not wanting to talk about it while Teddy was sitting close enough to where he could hear. They would talk about that later after the kids went to bed.

There was no mention of it the rest of the night. When Jamie put Teddy to bed, he baited him. "Did you have fun playing outside today?"

"Swim with mommy and sissy today," Teddy told him, already fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Oh well that was fun, huh?" Jamie asked. "Give me a kiss."

Teddy climbed into his Daddy's lap and gave him a really tight hug. "Daddy come too? Miss Daddy when daddy go to work all day. Want Mommy and Daddy to play sissy and Teddy. Love you daddy," Teddy whispered softly.

"We can all play this week," Jamie soothed.

"Snuggle up now. " Teddy obediently did snuggle up with his ratty brown teddy bear, feeling secure with his daddy there. He quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

With both kids in bed, Jamie found Eddie kissing her head. "They're both asleep," he slipped into bed with an arm around her.

"Good, " she replied. "Hold me?"

He smiled, moving closer and when she put her head on his shoulder whispered, "Always. I love you so much Eddie. How are you feeling? " He knew it wasn't easy being home with a toddler and infant.

"Okay, just tired," Eddie replied. "I'm okay now you are here though. It'll be nice with mom to help a few days. " She turned into her side over him, rubbing his stomach smiling. "I'm really worried about Teddy and what he said he saw. He said these old guys were hanging by the tree and even showed me."

"That lake is near the old gallows, he probably heard stories. He is smart as a whip. "

She looked up to meet his eyes, "That's what my mom said but you didn't see him shaking today, or crying. He was really upset Jamie."

"I'm sure to him it was real, but he doesn't even remember it babe."

"How do you know," Eddie sat up a little, eyeing him.

"I asked him about his day" Jamie replies. "He didn't mention it. He told me about swimming with you but nothing else. He's two years old Eddie at the moment he gets scared but they forget quickly," he kissed her.

Jamie fell asleep not long after Eddie, the house peaceful for at least a couple of hours. Just as they got into the deep sleep phase an ear piercing scream coming from Teddy's room jolted the house awake quickly. Christa was startled and began to cry. Eddie ran to her cribs and Jamie to Teddy.

He flicked the light on, hurrying to the bed and gently placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Teddy bear, it's okay. Daddy's here bud. It's okay."

Teddy was sobbing and screaming all at once. "Ssh...its okay, it's okay, Daddy has you. Daddy has you."

His eyes were rounded, staring like he didn't register Jamie was there. His little body shook hard, looking up. "He come Teddy. From tree around neck."

"There is nothing here, buddy. You had a bad dream. Daddy is here and won't let anything happen to you. Me and mommy will keep you and Christa safe," Jamie scooped his son to rock against his chest. His voice stayed soft, kissing his son's curly head, "You are totally safe here. "

Eddie came in once she settled Christa. She sat on the bed, "Come to Mommy honey." He was still crying but crawled over onto Eddie's lap and curled himself into her arms.

"Its just your dreaming honey," Eddie soothed. "I know you are very sacred, I know but it's just a dream."

Teddy shook his head, "No dream mommy. He here, want Teddy," he started to cry again. Jamie sighed, he remembered as a child when scared his mother would pray with him. He held Teddy and Eddie both and prayed for peace.

Eddie sang to him and he finally fell asleep.

Though for more times that night, Teddy woke crying. Each time she was by her baby's side, holding him, rocking him and reassuring him. "Mommy, why they scare me?" he would sob. "Why ladies go scare Teddy...why?"

She sighed, wishing for an answer to that. "Ladies? It's ladies who are scaring you Teddy?"

He nodded and sniffed, "Yes, they scare me. Come on the big hill on horsey cart."

Eddie quietly rocked him a little more and said softly, "Mommy and Daddy will keep you safe Teddy. Mommy will be right here so you don't get scared okay? " She kissed his curly head.

He sighed. "Can I go big bed?" He never asked to sleep with them.

"Of course Teddy. Cmere, mommy will carry you and you can sleep in the big bed with me and daddy," Eddie held him tight back to the bedroom. Jamie didnt like having the kids sleep with them unless they were sick, but this was very different. That night put the end to Teddy's nightmares. His three v year old brain let go of the fear and was ready to play with Lena.

Jamie let her in on his way out to court smiling. "Hey Lena glad you could come."

"I always have time for my children and grandchildren. After Edit called about Teddy, I was worried. "

"We are all worried about Teddy," Jamie sighed quietly. "I appreciate you coming and so does Eddie "

"Its a very old city, and there are a lot of images that can be scary for little guy. If Edit is tired..." Eddie and Teddy heard Lena's voice and ran to her.

"Gamma gamma," Teddy threw himself at her, luckily Lena was quick and caught him. She hugged him tight and kissed him all over.

"Gamma, you come to play Teddy and sissy? We miss you."

"Hello, my big boy! Hello!" She gave him big hugs and kisses. She looked up to Eddie smiling as she kissed her too, "How are you Edit? How are you feeling?"

Lena bounced Teddy in her arms smiling while following Eddie to the couch. Jamie gave a quick goodbye having to make his court appearance soon. "I am okay, a little tired," she replied. "Teddy is doing better."

"I'm here to help Edit. Jamie just left for work so why don't you go take a nice hot shower. I am going to spend some time with my grandkids," Lena tickled Teddy's belly.

"Got new friend, Gamma," Teddy told her. "I slow you. " She was interested so Lena took his hand, only stopping to take Christa smiling at the happy baby. As they walked she gave her grand daughter lots of kisses too.

Teddy called Samuel, "Samuel, this is my gramma. Come say hi to her."

Wanting to see this for herself Lena smiled and played along, "Oh, well it's really nice to meet you Samuel. I bet you're a sweet little boy just like my grandson."

"He is sometimes, but sometimes he want play and I don't wanna so he gets mad."

That sounded like a typical friendship to her so Lena smiled. "Well if he wants to play tell him we'll be in the living and that he's more then welcome okay." So far she didn't see or hear anything that made her worry. Teddy nodded he was so glad to his grandma there.


	15. 15

They sat in the living room while Eddie took a hot shower, taking her time.

Lena watched Teddy play with his friend. She watched him roll the ball and run after it. She held Christa in her lap until Eddie came out.

"Do you feel a little bit better Edit," Lena whispered smiling at her. Christa was cooing and babbling up a storm

"I do," Eddie replied. "I feel a lot better. I'm glad you are here. I needed some help I think."

"I am too honey. Anytime you need me Edit, I'll be here," Lena smiled. "I cannot believe how much this one talks now. She's such a big girl, isn't she?"

"She is," Eddie replied. "They both are. I'm getting the urge for another. "

Lena's eyes twinkled, "That would be great Edit but up to you and Jamie. Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yes, of course, and he thinks we should wait just a bit. I km ow we should but they grow so fast."

"They do but they're still very young Edit. Imagine two kids under 3 with a baby on the way,t hat's a lot to handle. Jamie is working a lot as he should," Lena said. "But he wants another child?"

"Yes and he says he wants what I do, " she replied.

"Well that's a good start then. Give it some time then ask him again. I"m sure he'll keep his word," Lena assured.

Eddie didn't tell her mom she suspected she was pregnant already.She had been feeling super exhausted and just off.

Teddy started having one of his chats with Samuel. "How long has he been doing that?"

"Oh a few weeks now. The conversations are really in depth. He's told me and Jamie about his new invisible friend," She spelled out the words.

"It's cute, maybe putting him a playgroup would help?"

Eddie didn't think of that. "I can try and find one in the area I guess. May be he'll make some real friends."

"He's showing you that he's ready, honey. You had imaginary friends too until you snd Jamie were playing, then they were never around. He needs an outlet. "

"I promise to look for play groups in the area and take him. It would be nice to see him make some friends and who knows may be even a best friend who will stick with him," Eddie smiled.

"Yes, that was a blessing, " she smiled.

It felt good for her mom to be here and Eddie quickly settled down with them.Lena was going to stay a few weeks. One morning Eddie was feeling particularly terrible.She could barely get out of bed and her stomach hurt so bad. "No fever, " Jamie sighed after pressing his hand to her head. "Had to be something you ate.

"I feel awful Jamie. My stomach hurts really bad," Eddie said.

"Why don't you stay in bed today, your mom can watch the kids. "

"I had to do some stuff around the house and find a playgroup for Teddy," Eddie couldn't move from a curled position.

"Don't worry about that," Jamie soothed. "Rest. You nauseous."

"A little bit yeah," Eddie replied quietly. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I bet it was the clams," he replied. "Rest, I'll come back after work, as soon as I can. " Before he left Jamie brought in the trash can next to their bed, a glass of water so she could stay hydrated and kissed her head.

Eddie sighed, "Thanks. Jamie, I love you."

"She's going to listen and stay in bed, " Jamie told Lena. "I put their seats in your car so you can take them shopping. "

"Think I candle the babies for a few hours Jamie. Have a good day and don't worry about the kids or Edit," Lena assured.

"She's feeling horrible. I'll worry about her," he replied.

Lena patted his shoulder, "I will take good care of my girl and grandkids like I and your mom took care of you and Edit all those years."

"Thanks, Lena, " Jamie replied with a smile.

She shooed him, "Now go on to work. Go ahead. We will see you later."

Jamie headed off to work while Lena got down to business. She made the kids breakfast, bringing stomach friendly food into Eddie and cleaned up the kitchen and Teddy after so there nothing for Eddie to do but rest all day.

"Mommy, got boo boo?" Teddy asked. "She sick?"

"Yes mommy has a boo boo so we have to play very quiet today Teddy. We want Mommy to feel better," Lena didn't make it a question.

He nodded, "We go store new shoes for Teddy?"

"Long as your a good boy for grandma we can go yes ,"Lena said.

Teddy smiled, "That would be fun. Teddy be very good boy for gamma. Sissy come too gamma? Mommy rest so sissy come with us," Teddy turned to smile at his baby sister. She blew a raspberry at him, cooing and waving her hands.

They headed off to the mall letting Eddie get some rest. They got lunch and a cookie then went to find Teddy sneakers. Each pair the man brought, he rejected. While they shopped Christa cooed and babbled away happily to anyone who passed. Lena was running out of patience. "Teddy bear, why don't you show Gamm and the nice man what you want for your show."

"I want like Samuel has. We have same shoes," Teddy told her.

"Why don't you show me his shoes and we can get shoes like that. Can you show me?"

Teddy nodded, "him have shoes like the man in the statue." He shrugged trying to describe them for her. "Same shoes and Teddy have same shoes too ."

"Oh honey, they dint make those shoes any more, they are older shoes. She found a pair of ankle buckle boots. "What about these shoes? They aren't much different than your friends . Why don't we try these on?"

Teddy liked that idea and he slid them on with pride. He walked around smiling brightly. "Like these shoes gamma, nice shoes."

"Okay, you need to get some sneakers too," Lena replied. "Let's pick a pair." Three sets of shoes later they headed to the carousel. Teddy mounted the horse perfectly. He waved at Lena as the ride slowly started to go around.

"He is quite the little horseman," a woman told Lena. "He did that like a pro."

Lena smiled, watching him, "He is. Maybe horse lessons are in his future."

"He never had a lesson? He sits like he knows," she replied. That made Lena think. She took Teddy and Christa for a quick lunch as both kids were getting tired then home to nap.

Eddie was up and around when her Mom got home. She was on the couch when a sleeping Christa and fussy Teddy came in. "Hey," Eddie curled herself under a blanket still looking sick. "What's going on?"

"He was fine until we bought him new jeans. He got very upset the store didn't have clothes like Samuel," Lena explained, setting Teddy down so she could rock Christa to sleep. Teddy wiped at his face, rubbing his own eyes on the floor looking to Eddie for comfort.

Eddie sighed, "Come here baby, get your crayons out and show Gramma"

Teddy quietly got his crayons, sat down and started to color while Lena put Christa down. He was making a picture of a little boy in britches with a vhf linen shirt and tricorn hat. It was clear this was an 18th century jid. Lena turned to Eddie, wide eyed at the drawing.

"Teddy, how did you learn to get up and sit up on the horsey like you did." Lena sat on the couch, eyes studying her grandson.

"Samuel show me how to," Teddy shrugged. "We practice a lot until I know."

"Sam showed you how..." Lena said and Teddy blew his little Reagan stack.

Eddie sat up not seeing this coming. For a three year old he was very calm but when he exploded it came suddenly. "His name SAMUEL!!!" he shouted. "Not Sam, that not his name. He doesn't like that name, make him mad!"

"Does this happen a lot, these fits," Lena asked Eddie quietly.

Lena shook her head at this quietly waiting until the tantrum passed. She thought about it for the rest of the day in fact. She kept studying the picture of the boy, clearly not from this time. She thought about the clothes, the horse, and the insistence that the boy be called by his full name.

There was sometimes an uneasy feeling in this house, what if he was seeing a ghost.


	16. 16

It wouldn't be an easy conversation to have but Lena wanted to bring it up to Jamie and Eddie that night once the kids went to bed. "Edit, Jamie, there's something I want to talk about with you," Lena said softly.

"Sure, Mom," Eddie replied. "Everything ok."

She nodded and slowly walked in a little more, sitting on the bed. "Everything is okay but it's about Teddy. What I saw today and at the store. I've been thinking about it since it happened. "

"Did Teddy misbehave?" Jamie asked.

Lena shook her head, "No not at all. Both kids behaved wonderfully just when we were picking out his sneakers he acted strangely, insisting they had to be like Samuels. And then again today in the living room. "

"He had one of his meltdowns about his name," Eddie clarified.

"And the drawing it's so realistic but old. How could a three year old know," Lena paused for an answer. "I think he sees them, ghosts from the past."

"Oh, Mom," Eddie shook her head. "I admit that his imagination is extensive but he sees all the old images around town."

Lena shook her head, "This is like the American war, the revolution, not like the old statues. Look at the hat. I really feel strongly about this Edit, especially since you live in such an old town."

Jamie nodded, "If you believe that, then you are saying Samuel died in or near this house."

Lena nodded at him, "Yes I believe so. "

"And if he did, Teddy sees him because he is so young and innocent and this boy wants a friend?"

"Perhaps but definitely because Teddy is innocent. He doesn't know Samuel isn't real. We just don't know much about Samuel but maybe if we ask Teddy to talk more about his new friend we can learn about him," Lena sighed.

"I don't want to upset him, but I guess its plausible," Jamie replied. Eddie wasn't buying it.

Eddie shook her head, "Jamie, there are no such things as ghosts. He saw it in a book someplace, they have all those kids books about George Washington and all."

He shook his head, Jamie sighed, "I mean I don't know Eddie. Do you really think a picture stuck with him like that?"

"He is so smart," she replied. "It could have. Mom, I know back home in Serbia these things are real..." Jamie sighed, he believed in ghosts, he always did, to have strong faith you had to be open.

Lena nodded to that, "Yes they are and they are just as real here Edit. I really think there is something going on here with Teddy. Not just seeing pictures or hearing talk. "

"Well, let me look into the house, see what used to be here, what had been here before." He met Lena's eyes with the same worried look and put an arm around Eddie, thinking They sat quietly and looked at each other.

The next time Jamie had off, he went to the hall of records to dig into the history of their property. Teddy kept playing with Samuel and never showed fear. Eddie was still feeling unwell They had a lot going on right now and Jamie needed answers to at least one thing.

"I think you should see the doctor," Lena pressed

Eddie waved her off, "It's fine mom nothing really. " Still, she worried as the days went on whether her suspicion was right or not.

One evening Eddie was napping on the couch while Teddy played with Christa on the mat. Lens was helping with dinner and Jamie snuggled with his wife. Eddie began to get distressed. "Eddie?

What's wrong babe," Jamie sat up alertly, studying her.

She was tossing and crying out reaching out, "No!! Not my baby. Ow."

He gently cupped her arms trying to stay calm, "Eddie? What happened babe? It's okay, I'm right here."

She was sobbing and holding onto Jamie. Lena hurried in as Teddy went to his mother to.

"They...they were taking him too...they took the man but they took the baby too...they took the little boy " His blue eyes widened as he tried climbing up on the couch with them but Lena moved to hold him before he could. Teddy sighed and ran for his crayons but Lena held him back.

"Eddie babe, look at me. What happened? Who took what baby?" He was so confused by all this and Teddy's pacing wasn't helping either.

"Mom take them out, take then to the bedroom please," Eddie clenched her eyes shut. Lena scooped the kids up, gave Eddie a worried look and took them into the bedroom.

"It was real as day, " Eddie replied. There was a man, like an old style man. He was pulled from his house and dragged away to a tree and his son, not much bigger than Teddy. They dragged him out... they had no eyes, they just left them."

Jamie hugged her tight, "You think they lived here in the house? Maybe that explains everything. Why were you saying my baby not my baby though?"

"It was like I was in the man, like I felt how he felt..."

Jamie kissed her head, gently rocking her. "You're safe Eddie. I won't let anything happen to you or the kids. It happened a long time ago. "

"It was terrifying...I never felt like that... Where are are my babies?

"Your mom took them into the bedroom so they didn't get scared. It's okay Eddie just relax a few minutes then you can see them," Jamie soothed softly. He kissed her head and held her tight in his arms. It scared him too, seeing her like that.

"I can't believe this," she replied. "It was the most vivid thing."

Jamie kissed her head lightly, "I bet but it was only a dream Eddie, right? You're safe here. "

She laid her head on his chest, then sighed, "I need to hold my babies," Jamie called them back in while holding her tight. Teddy came tearing into the room first, Lena carried Christa in her arms worried.

Eddie held Teddy close, "Are you okay, Teddy bear...? Did Mommy scare you?"

"No mommy. Teddy not scared of you. " Teddy curled himself against her body in a tight hug. "Mommy okay?"

"Yes," Eddie soothed. "Mommy had a bad dream that's all. Its okay." Lena looked at Jamie and handed him Christa. She needed to hold her daughter. Eddie smiled at her mom, "I'm okay mom, really."

"I know, but I need to hug you anyway..." Lena gave Eddie a kiss in the cheek. "What if we all go to dinner, that Japanese place. My treat."

Eddie turned to look at Jamie, smiling in silent conversation. "Thank you Mom, for everything you do for us. "

"Good, well let's get the children ready..." Lena smiled. She took Christa back.

Her little face pinched at being passed back and forth. She waved her arms around let out a long wail, "Bwamaba."

"Its okay, come with Gamma, we make you all pretty for dinner..." Christa looked back to her mommy as best she could, throwing her tiny clenched fists through the air. A second later Lena felt extra weight in her arms. "Okay," Lena laughed. "We will give you a full bath."

Jamie waited a minute then looked at Eddie, "Rest a little babe. I'm going to change Teddy. Next time Pop and your mom come up I want to treat both of them to dinner.' "She nodded, that certainly needed to be done. Taking Teddy into his bedroom Jamie helped him change and look nice for their dinner.

Jamie drove to the sushi place, taking Teddy's hand. "Remember we have to be really big kids here all right bud?"

He nodded, "Yes, Teddy be a good boy." He knew what he got if he was a good boy. Ice cream.

Smiling at the door Jamie lifted Teddy into his arms and opened the door for Lena, Eddie and Christa. "We always hold doors for ladies cause we're gentlemen," Jamie kissed the top of his son's curly hair, going in.

Teddy wanted to order himself, he knew he liked the hibachi chicken with the broccoli. The waitress winked at him, "What a big boy and so handsome. "

The rest of the family ordered then the enjoyed the show. True to his word Teddy behaved very nicely and watched the show with rounded eyes. Even Christa enjoyed the chef doing his thing and cooed and wagged her arms. Because he was so good the waitress brought out a special ice cream sundae for Teddy.

Because he was so good the waitress brought out a special ice cream sundae for Teddy. "What do you say to the nice lady teddy?" Eddie asked.

Teddy looked up with rounded blue eyes, "Thank you for ice cream nice lady. "She smiled at him. They took a walk after and noticed several men and women in Puritan dress going up to people on the street.

"History alive," Eddie read. "It's a trial reenactment...that might be fun we haven't done anything like that." She smiled at Jamie then Lena, taking Jamie's arm and putting the other around her mom.

Their having family time would erase the terror of the previous day. They sat and listened as Bridget Bishop was tried witchcraft, Teddy kept shaking his head no over and over. He sat on Jamie's lap, starting to fidget. Jamie hele him close, "What's wrong buddy?"

"No no witch. They wrong daddy. She mad they wrong," Teddy said firmly.

"They are wrong and we all get to vote and have our say. " Jamie replied. "It's okay buddy, it's just pretend from a very long time ago." Teddy settled down for the moment, watching the woman in the corner.

Finally, when the show was over, and the accused witch was acquitted, Teddy clapped. "Yay!!"

Smiling Jamie tickled his stomach, "Did you have fun buddy? I can't believe they're both still awake, it's way past their bedtime. How about you Lena? Did you like the show?"

"I did, I love old cities here and at home," she replied. "How are you feeling Edit?"

Eddie gave her a smile, "I'm good mom really. Want to see what else we find around here? It's such a beautiful night." Christa was dozing in the stroller but Teddy was wide awake.

Smiling they started walking around a little more. There was definitely a different feeling around the city. Eddie put an arm around her mom smiling. "So glad you're here mom."

"I can stay as long as you need me," she replied and hugged her. Jamie was glad they were connecting so well. He too was just as happy that Lena came out to see the kids, as he was when Pop did. He sighed, missing home.

They walked along the waterfront back to home. When they got there, they're was a message from Jamie's co worker Lois who was helping him research the house. He gave Teddy to Eddie for a change and start of his bedtime routine. He could hear the toddler insist he wasn't tired the whole way as he called back.

"Jamie," Lois said. "You aren't going to believe this."

"What's up Lois. Did you find out something," Jamie asked softly. He could hear footsteps from the bedrooms.

"Yes, "she replies. "Right tree, wrong time period. At one point, your property there housed part of the land of a farmer and tin Smith that was a spy for the British. He had a son when he was hanged by a lynch mob, named Samuel."

Jamie's breath caught, "Teddy has been talking about a friend named Samuel. You don't think it's him though? Was Samuel hanged too?"

"I was getting to that," she replied. "There is rumor that the farmer used his five year old son to run his crafts and inside them he would hide the messages. The record shows that yes, the child was also lynched, they were both left in the ravine near gallows hill, and left there for the birds.

Jamie doubled over, suddenly feeling very sick.


	17. 17

Ch 17

"Jamie," she asked. "Are you there?"

He breathed in slowly but sharply then exhaled just as sharply. "Thanks Lois. I wasn't expecting that. Do you really think that Teddy's new friend's name is Samuel is a coincidence?"

"My sister says no, she says a lot of times children can see a spirit that we can't but he can. Talk to Teddy more and see if you can find out anything else about his new friend," Lois replied softly. "If I come up with anything else I'll call you."

"Thanks for helping me with this Lois," Jamie sighed quietly.

"Anytime," she replied. "My sister does help people with these issues. If you need help."

As they hung up Jamie was thinking they might need to give Lou's sister a call. He went into the bedrooms, wanting to say goodnight to his kids. Eddie had just come out of the bathroom, Teddy went down with a bit of a fight. He stopped, gave Eddie a tight hug and long kiss. "Go lay down babe. I just want to say good night then I'll be in. Where's your mom?"

"Taking a bath, her hips hurt," Eddie replied.

Nodding quietly Jamie went into Christa's room first smiling. He gave his little girl a kiss on her forehead then went into Teddy's room. Sitting on the bed he gave his son a kiss. He said a prayer to keep the boy safe. How did he explain this to Eddie?

Giving an extra kiss Jamie slowly went into the bedroom, still unsure how he would tell Eddie.

He heard Eddie bustling around in their bedroom through the silence. Taking his time Jamie made sure everything was locked up before heading in to join Eddie.

She had just slid into bed when he came into the room. She could tell by his face there was something wrong. "What happened Jamie? Who was on the phone," Eddie watched him join her in bed.

"Lois from work," he replied. "Her sister did some research for me on the property.."

Eddie sat up nodding, "Okay and what did her sister find? I know you Jamie."

"I know you are so the opposite of your Mom when it comes to ghosts and superstitions, even me when it comes to believing in things unseen, but she found out that a boy, named Samuel and his father George lived on this property and were executed as British spies less than a mile down the road on that hill up there."

Eddie sat up just a little more, her mouth dropping. "Is it the same boy you think Teddy is supposedly seeing? How old was the boy?"

"Records indicate that he was between 5 and 7, but most reference him being 5. The family was poor and the father would take any business he could get, he was a tinsmith. He sold a lot of wares to British and colonial messages to British soldiers used his wares to carry messages.

Shaking her head Eddie mumbled, "He was so young, only a few years older then Teddy. But is it real? I mean it's Salem and it has a lot of stories."

"This could have happened anywhere," Jamie replied. 'That's the odd part of it. It's not connected to the Witch Trials or any of that debauchery. It's dating back to the 1780s, the American Revolution. Apparently the little guy made deliveries for her father sometimes and got mixed up in the suspicions."

"Really? " Eddie's eyes rounded, "So you really believe this is the same little boy that lived in our house has become friends with Teddy! You know how that sounds Jamie?"

"Crazy town," he replied. "But look at the facts for a second. Teddy's clothing, the way he wants to dress like that, the way he tucks up his pants to make britches...The shoes, they are also the same kind of shoes, the buckles along the top...and the nickname thing, how adamant he is that it's not Sam it's Samuel...they didn't use nicknames back then. It all fits, Eddie."

She eyed him doubtfully but said nothing. Eddie wanted to process all the facts before saying something. Finally she said, "Oh my God Jamie. What do we do?"

"Well, she suggested we confirm it with Teddy, that we talk to him and then he sister an come over and try to connect with Samuel and cross him to the light. That should take care of it."

Eddie sighed quietly, resting her head against his arm. "And try not to make our three year old son go nuts over his imaginary friend."

"Well, according to her, if we stimulate him enough, he won't remember him more than a day or two," Jamie replied. 'We can't just let the house be haunted, even if it is a seemingly sweet kid."

"I guess not but if it ain't broke don't fix it," Eddie lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "I'm just worried and weirded out by this whole thing. I mean ghosts aren't real."

"Well, there is a lot of evidence that disagree with you honey."

The bed creaked when Eddie turned over to lay on Jamie. "I'm just scared Jamie for Teddy and just everything you know."

"I know, it's scary but Lois says the last thing we need to do right now is show fear," Jamie replied.

"We need to be firm that this is a house for our family and that we make it a safe place for God to dwell and won't let anything destroy that."

Eddie sighed, covered his hand and nodded, "Okay Jamie, if you think this will help Teddy then ask Lois if his sister can come by. I'd do anything for our Teddy bear."

"Me too," Jamie responded. "Tomorrow we will talk to Teddy. "

"I love you Jamie," Eddie pushed up to kiss him softly. "We'll talk to Teddy together."

The next morning Jamie and Eddie sent Lena to therapy with Christa so they could speak to Teddy. They walked into the living room where Teddy played quietly on the floor. "Hey bud, mommy and I want to talk about your friend Sam."

"Not Sam daddy, Samuel! His name is Samuel," Teddy threw down the block he held, knocking his own tower down.

"Okay, Buddy," Jamie replied. "I'm sorry, come sit with Mommy and Daddy."

Teddy set the block on the pile of others, got up and went over to them. His blue eyes shone as he asked, "Teddy in trouble? Was Teddy a bad boy?"

"No, honey, no but Mommy and Daddy want to talk to you." He smiled, settled between his parents still using his big blue eyes in case.

"Honey, we want to know more about Samuel," Eddie replied. "What can you tell us about him?"

Teddy smiled brightly, "Oh Samuel is Teddy's best friend. He nice boy, likes to play with Teddy. Samuel loves playing ball all the time. That his favorite game. Only want to bounce ball or play catch with Teddy but it's fun too."

"Does he know any other games?" Eddie asked. "What about trains? Does he like trains?"

"No mommy Samuel doesn't know trains. He never play trains before. His mommy and daddy never got him trains. Teddy tried teach him but he don't like."

Eddie nodded again, "When is Samuel's birthday?"

Teddy answered without missing a beat, "April 8th. He's seven."

"He is seven, but he not seven like your are three is he? He is different right Teddy," Eddie leaned into Jamie a little more, cupping both hands over her lap.

She watched their three year old boy turn to look her right the eye, his own darker and answer," No mommy Samuel is different. Samuel is dead."

"He is" Jamie replied. "Well how did that happen? Did he tell you?"

""He told me daddy," Teddy said matter of fact. "He tell Teddy everything but said he wants to be my friend. Samuel is a little sad so Teddy promised to be his best friend forever."

Jamie gave a tiny shudder as he asked softly, "Did he tell you how he came to be dead, Sport" she replied. They were definitely in the right direction like Lois' sister had said. The more info they got the better.

Quietly Teddy brought his hands up over his neck and made like he was choking. "He told me really bad man hanged him and his daddy from a tree and birds came and ate his eyeballs up." Eddie began to cry, she pulled Teddy to her a d held him tight. Even Jamie went cold and felt that was good with the questions for now.

"Why are you crying Mommy?"

Eddie shook her head in answer, kissing his curly head. "Mommy feels sad for Samuel, Buddy, "

Jamie replied. "Go on and play now." Teddy turned around, gave Eddie a tight hug and ran off to play with his toys again.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "How do we send away his best friend?" Jamie sighed, quietly hugging her as he tried thinking of an answer. There wasn't any good answer to that question.

"He's not a real friend, honey, " Jamie finally said. "He's not someone Teddy can count on for support or anything. It'll be okay."

Eddie looked up, "But to Teddy he is. How would you explain that to a three year old Jamie? He's going to be devastated if his first best friend suddenly disappears and he'll see what we're trying to do when Lois' sister comes."

"We just need to explain Samuel has to go to Heaven where he belongs, that part of being a good friend is putting someone else before himself." Eddie looked at him unsure but said nothing.

Jamie and Eddie filled Lena in that night. She nodded, she knew it, she felt it all along. "What now?"

"My coworker Lois has a sister who takes care of this kind of stuff. I'm going to ask if she could come over and help us cross Samuel over so he's at peace," Jamie explained quietly. "Then we have to explain to Teddy why his friend left."

"Good idea, you don't want Teddy dealing with ghost boys they are a gateway."


	18. 18

That weekend, Lena took both kids to New York to keep them safe during the cleaning. Lois and her sister both came to see. Lucy could feel Samuel as soon as she walked in. "He's a scared boy," she observed.

Jamie put an arm around Eddie, "I can imagine why. What exactly are you going to do that will make him cross?"

""Cleanse the house with sage and prayer and lead his innocent soul to the light. We all must pray with conviction. " Jamie nodded his head only hoping this worked.

The prayers were gentle, Lucy convinced Samuel it was safe and to heed to the light. He showed much more fear to her that she felt was right. Neither Jamie or Eddie said much the entire time, watching instead. "It's okay honey," she soothed. "It's safe by the light, it's nice there..."

Eddie put an arm around Jamie and watched. She wasn't sure what to expect would happen. What happened was something Eddie never thought sne would. A light started to glow and that saw the sweet little boy. "Omg Jamie is that Samuel," she whispered, finally able to get a good look at him.

He had no eyes, but the sweetest smile. He looked so forlorn, so lost. Eddie's heart went out to this poor little one. "Poor baby," Eddie wanted to talk to him, reassure him that it would be okay but she couldn't. Lucy was continuing to prod him to go...

The boy looked right past her at Jamie and Eddie , he could sense they were there. Eddie took

initiative, "Don't be scared sweetie. It's nice there, you daddy is waiting there." He didn't say a word but pointed low, shaking his head. He made a round curve with his hands moved like he was bouncing a ball.

"Why won't he go?" Eddie asked.

The boy made another gesture wildly waving his arms. "He doesn't want to leave," Lois' sister whispered.

"We cant do this, if he's resistant it isn't safe," Lucy stopped the ritual.

"Why won't he leave? Did he say? Is he just scared," Eddie looked in the direction of Samuel again.

He had faded but Eddie couldn't get the image of his sad face out of her mind. Lois' sister pursed her lips, "He wants to play with Teddy. He wants him."

"No way. If Teddy knows what we're trying to do to his friend it'll devastate him," Eddie shook her head firmly, looking at Jamie. "We can't."

"We can talk to Teddy and try again..." Jamie sighed. Let's stop for tonight, you are too upset." He pulled Eddie into a tight embrace and looked over her at Lois and her sister. "Thank you so much for coming to help us, both of you. "

"It's okay, we will try again when you are ready."

They let themselves out quietly so Jamie could handle Eddie. He led her to sit on the couch together. Eddie was upset all weekend, she didn't want Teddy scarred by this. She didn't want him to be upset or angry. Jamie tried everything he could to comfort Eddie but this was beyond upset.

When Lena brought Teddy and Christa home, she could tell one, Samuel was not gone and her daughter was going through the ringer. Making sure the kids were occupied Lena pulled Jamie over. "What happened?"

"Samuel won't go, he wants Teddy, he kept asking for Teddy and her heart just broke," Jamie whispered.

Lena sighed, shaking her head, "What is going to happen now? Edit is so sad and Teddy will be too. He feels it."

"We are going to talk to Teddy about letting Samuel go to the light a s try again."

"Do you think he will? Doesn't seem like he wants to," Lena said quietly. "How will Teddy help you?"

"By letting Samuel know he's safe. He's scared is all and maybe if we reassure him then he'll go. And Teddy is his best friend so hopefully he can get through to Samuel, " Jamie replied. "Eddie will be okay, I promise." She eyed Jamie doubtfully worried but said nothing and nodded.

They let Teddy settle in that night after a very busy weekend with Henry and Frank. The next morning Jamie got Teddy and sat him down. "Did you see your friend last night."

"Protect you from what bad men buddy? You know Daddy will always protect you"

"Do you see the bad men, Teddy?" Eddie asked.

She held onto Jamie's hands waiting for the answer though not sure she wanted to know.

Another nod then Teddy said, "Sometime but Samuel helps me stay safe. He sends the bad men away. They're really bad and scary and angry."

"Okay, buddy," Jamie sighed. "What would you think about is helping Samiel find his daddy in Heaven?"

Teddy thought a minute, "Would that help Samuel be happy? Teddy want his friend to be happy daddy. Can he still play with Teddy? Will his daddy let him?"

"I think we give him a chance and if he wants to come back he will but now he cant go see his daddy and that is sad ..."

Teddy chewed his lip, "But what if he not come back?"

Eddie knew this would upset their baby said, "Then you know that you did a very good thing for your friend and you will meet another friend to play with."

She wiped her face and hugged Teddy. "We can try again soon to help your friend." She kissed his head.

"Okay mommy, no cry. Mommy not be sad," Teddy rubbed her cheek gently.

Eddie lover her boy so much in these innocent moments. "You want some cookies and milk?"

"Yes mommy please," Teddy wrapped his arms around her. "Chocolate chips yummy yummy in Teddy's tummy."

Eddie laughed at him and headed to the kitchen. Jamie called Lucy and told her they were going to try to cross Samuel again thr next night. That night, the family was in for it.

Everything was fine until they started Teddy's bedtime routine while Eddie put Christa to bed after her bottle.

Teddy for the first time ever felt fear as his Daddy asked him to say his prayers. His blue eyes rounded wet, looking up to his daddy. "Daddy, no Daddy please."

"Yes," Jamie replied. "We always say prayers, now come on?"

His bottom lip started to quiver, "Please daddy say. Please daddy." A tear fell slowly from his eye, attention across the room.

"Okay," Jamie replied. "I will say them with you. Now I lay me..." Jamie led.

Teddy kept his eyes across the room and said quivering "Down to sleep."

He yawned and laid his head down, still looking in the corner.

"I pray the Lord my soul to keep," Jamie tucked the covers around his son tightly and smiled.

"Sleep well, Teddy Bear," Janie kissed his head

Teddy's eyes were closed but he reached a little hand out from under the covers, "Daddy stay with Teddy. Please."

"Teddy, you're a big boy now, you can sleep by yourself."

He whimpered, exhausted "Teddy scared. Please daddy." He threw the teddy bear out of bed.

Jamie sighed, "Okay, just a few minutes honey. Close your eyes."

Before Teddy closed his eyes he inched closer to the edge where Jamie sat. "Love you daddy," he whispered, then fell asleep.

Jamie went to bed and laid by Eddie, "He didn't want me to leave."

"Why not? Is he okay? What did he say Jamie," Eddie sat up in bed, looking him over.

"He was scared, " Jamie replied. "Wouldn't say his prayers, held into my arms.

Eddie sighed quietly, shaking her head, "I knew he would be, our poor baby. Did he finally fall asleep okay though?"

"Yes, he fell right off to sleep," Jamie replied. "I wonder though if we should have had the kids baptized."

"You think that would help?" Eddie looked down then said, "Does it matter that I'm not and haven't received any what do you call them?"

"Sacraments," Jamie replied. "And no, you just have to agree to raise the children Catholic."

She nodded, "Okay. I'm worried about him Jamie. "

"I know, I know," he replied. "I am.too."

Eddie lay under the covers on his chest sighing. "Let's keep the door open all the way just in case he needs us."


	19. 19

They fell asleep only to be awakened by Teddy's feet hitting the floor and flying to his parent's room. "Mommy!" he yelped and jumped into the bed. "Mommy, there's a big man in my room."

Both jumped awake when their bed moved, Eddie taking Teddy into her arms. "Stay here," Jamie warned, getting up.

Jamie reached for his gun, he had a permit for it and kept it in a drawer next to the bed to protect his family. Teddy saw it and said in an eery voice still cradled in his mom's protective arms. "That won't help you daddy."

"Why not buddy? Daddy is just going to tell this man to leave," Jamie said evenly. His weapon was a second option in case the intruder refused. Jamie went into Teddy's' room carefully, there was no light on at all, the nightlight having burned out. There was also no man in his room, nothing but a big shadow created by the lamps outside.

He sighed quietly, letting the weapon hang loosely while checking the closet, which was empty. The house was quiet but Jamie went searching anyway. After ten minutes, he didn't see anyone and Teddy had fallen asleep in Eddie's arms. "Well?"

"Nothing, there's no one inside or around the house," Jamie put his weapon back in the drawer and sighed.

"He is so sensitive now we tried to move on Samuel," Eddie sighed. 'He thinks that he's a protective spirit, and the though of him not being here will scare him. Why don't we just leave well enough alone?"

Jamie sat on the bed watching his son sleep soundly. "We don't know that Samuel isn't trying to protect him and that's why he won't leave. He said a big man was in his room right? That isn't Samuel so who else?"

"That's what I mean, if he's happy with Samuel here why force him out?"

"Because ghosts don't belong here Eddie. We don't know if Samuel is really truly good or not," Jamie rubbed Teddy's curls quietly.

"What if he isn't? What if he is appearing a kid to...No, that is ridiculous, that's what that is."

Jamie put an arm around her, "We're jumping to conclusions. Let's just try and get some sleep okay? We all need it "

"You want to put him back in bed?" she asked looking at their son's innocent face as Christa began to cry loudly.

He took Teddy nodding, "I'll get Christa on my way back.' Jamie tucked Teddy back under the covers then went into Christa's room. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, lena was int he room with her trying to soothe her. She had pooped and wet herself and had a look of terror on her face if a baby that young could feel terror.

"What happened baby girl," Jamie's heart fell seeing the look on her little face. "It's okay Christa shhh, it's okay baby girl."

"She was scared and you two were taking your sweet time," Lena replied. "This baby is terrified."

Jamie took her, "We were putting Teddy to bed because he woke up scared, saying someone was in his room. Come here baby, daddy has you. " He walked around the room bouncing Christa and rubbing her back gently. He kissed her head, rocked her slowly to the changing table.

Lena went back to bed and the house was peaceful the rest of the night. It stayed peaceful the next few days. Teddy's attention on Samuel got more and more intense. He kept trying to invite his friend to play with his sister. After the other night Eddie kept an extra careful eye on Teddy while he played.

"Play with sissy...teach her too, she baby..." he told the air. He was still having full conversations with this little boy. Shaking her head Eddie disappeared into the kitchen for a quick glass of water. The house was quiet until a door from down the hall slammed shut.

She startled and nearly dropped the water. "Mom?" Had Lena come home and she didn't see her?

Leaving the glass Eddie peeked her head out into the living room. Christa squealed, clapping her hands while Teddy continued talking to no one. She didn't see anyone and all of the doors were open. It had to be a fluke, she shook her head and went back to the kitchen. Filling up the water again Eddie took a slow drink, washed the glass and leaned against the counter quietly.

She heard the noises again, creaking floor board over her head, but no one was home with wore a heavy boot like that. She decided it was all the talk of ghosts and shook it off. She went to play with Teddy and Christa in the living room. She felt uneasy, like she wanted to get out of the house. "Come on, let's go for a walk, okay?"

Teddy cleaned up his toys while Eddie changed Christa's diaper. Behind her the door slammed shut making Christa cry. Eddie cradled her a minute, "Come on, Teddy. Let's go...let's go get some ice cream..."

"Yay ice cream, yummy yummy. Mommy get strawberry cone and Teddy get chocolate? Sissy can't eat ice cream, she a baby."

"That's right," Eddie smiled. "She can enjoy the fresh air "

Teddy looked at his sister," I sowwy Christa but you need to grow more then you can eat ice cream. Teddy will play blocks with you later okay?"

She cooed and waved her arms. Eddie just wanted to get out of house and relax, get away from the heavy air.

She helped Teddy with his sneakers hurriedly while Christa sat in the stroller. The house was quiet except for a strange scent coming in from the bedroom.

Eddie got out of the house with the kids. They walked down to the water and sat and had ice cream cones.

Christa reached her tiny ball fisted hands out for her brother's cone, licking her lips pleading. "Do you want to try a little," Eddie asked. She offered the cone to the baby for a lick.Christa took an uncoordinated lick, eyes wide at the cold. She looked up, pinching her face.

"Don't think she like, Mommy," Teddy laughed. Then, "Mommy, why you scared?"

Eddie looked her son over thinking and finally said, "Mommy always wants to make sure you and your sister are safe and happy. That's my job and daddy's."

"I happy, love you, Daddy and Sissy..." he replied. "Samuel keep us safe, Mommy. He now who good and who bad, Uncle Joe help him. Man that is in full ny hat, he mean and scare Teddy."

"Well anytime he scares you come to me and daddy because we will never let anything happen to you. we love you both," Eddie said.

"But you can't, " Teddy said. "Cause only Teddy see..."

Eddie studied him, "Why can only you see him Teddy?"

"Cause you have to be special," Teddy replied. "Uncle say it...say I special so i see..."

"Uncle? Uncle Joe told you that? Can you see your Uncle Joe too," Eddie asked.

"Not all the time," he replied. "Just sometimes."She nodded quietly going back to her ice cream thinking.

They weren't home when Jamie and Lena got there. They were sitting and waiting when Eddie came into the house with the kids."Hey Teddy bear where did you guys go," Jamie caught his son, bear hugging him smiling. He stood up, meeting Eddie to kiss her and Christa.

"We will talk about it later," Eddie said. "We took a walk and got ice cream."

He stopped her with a kiss, "Relax and sit. I'll pour you a little wine, Lena would you like a refill?'

"Please, she replies. "Edit, where did you take the children?"

Jamie took the glass to refill while he poured one for Eddie too. "We went for ice cream mom."

"Before dinner? "she asked. "Well aren't you the fun Mom."

Eddie and Lena drank their wine and played with the kids while they ordered the chicken. It would be a nice night with family. They hoped at least. Not one word was said until the kids fell asleep, Teddy putting up a fight to sleep alone. Jamie and Eddie said prayers with him and kissed his head. "We are right down the hall baby."

Teddy's eyes closed but he reached a tiny hand out to them anyway. "Mommy, daddy."

Eddie sighed, this was so hard. "Teddy, Eddie replied. "If you get scared, ask Uncle joe to protect you and he will."

"Samuel too but," Teddy's eyes closed fast.

"That's right" Jamie soothes. "Samuel too." He whispered I love you but had already fallen asleep. Eddie watched him, hesitating to leave.

"Come on Eddie, he's good. Let's let him sleep,' Jamie said softly. She nodded and headed back to her bedroom. She checked in Christa and she was sound asleep. Jamie waited for her, walking in together to relax before bed.

That night things were fine, there was not any disturbance and Eddie slept well in Jamie's arms. He was glad that she seemed at peace and their kids and Lena all slept too.

Lena left a week later, Teddy insisted on playing with Samuel and Eddie was beginning to think that it was all in their minds. She was glad things were starting to get back to normal and relaxed a little. She should not have let her guard down. She was doing dishes one afternoon while Teddy was playing. She heard the heavy boots on the second floor...and a childish laugh, but not Teddy or Christa.

Eddie put the dish down so fast it nearly cracked and went out to the living room. Christa was lying on her back as Teddy played with her they seemed unbothered by what Eddie is hearing. She listened carefully, the steps pounding faster and a child giggled.

"Teddy?" she asked. "What is Samuel doing now?"

He looked up, "Teddy playing."

"I know, but where is Samuel now? Is he upstairs," Eddie rushed, trying to match her racing heart.

Teddy shook his head," No mommy, he playing ball in my room. Samuel likes playing ball."

"Is he laughing?"

"No mommy he doesn't laugh like that. Samuel doesn't really laugh," Teddy said. He frowned at that about his friend, "Teddy doesn't know why. Maybe his daddy didn't like him to laugh so he doesn't cause he's scared."

Eddie's breath caught sharply, "Do you hear the laughing too?"

He nodded, "Yes, always I hear it. Mommy hear now?" It didn't bother him. She shook at how calm he admitted that he was able to hear the laughing.

"Yes, mommy heard it and the footsteps. I thought Samuel was playing upstairs," Eddie held her waist, taking in deep breaths.

"Yes, mommy heard it and the footsteps. I thought Samuel was playing upstairs," Eddie held her waist, taking in deep breaths.

"Samuel run around sometimes, maybe he do it now, I ask him, "Teddy ran off to find his friend. Eddie lifted Christa off the floor, moving her legs so they didn't cross. She gave the baby a kiss, then four more before Teddy returned.

"He say he stop Mommy," Teddy replied. "He gonna bounce ball again now. This was making Eddie crazy.

She cradled Christa, "Tell him I said thank you. Why was he running Teddy? Was Samuel playing a game like tag?"

"I don't know, when I ask he hide," Teddy replied.

Teddy sat down to play again so Eddie put Christa back down the mat with her big brother to play together. "Can you watch Christa for mommy and make sure she stays safe? What would you like to play with her?"

"Peek a boo."

"Okay," Eddie a little smile. "Let's play peek a boo with sissy."

Smiling and clapping his hands Teddy started the game, making a show for his sister. Anytime she laughed he did. Eddie loved to see her kids like this so light and happy. The sounds died down. They played and waited for Jamie.


	20. 20

Jamie got home a little after six, "Hey," he smiled. "How was it today?"

Before she had a chance to answer Teddy jumped up to his feet and ran across the room, jumping up Into his Daddy's arms. "Daddy, daddy you home."

"I am home" he smiled. "Thank you for the hug. What did you play today?"

Teddy told him all about their day and what they played with Christa and Samuel of course.

Eddie got dinner in the table, missing the help from her mom a bit. They were talking about a trip to new York soon. Changing quickly Jamie helped get the kids settled in their chairs for dinner. They ate their meals a d as they did the dinner table started to shift and bounce. Teddy gasped and pulled his hands back. "It's okay Teddy, stay calm buddy," Jamie moved closer to his son, Eddie to Christa wide eyed.

"No," Teddy replied. "No, you stop, you stop, don't want to."

He turned to glance the boy, "What Teddy? What do you mean don't want to stop it? Whose moving the table buddy?"

He stopped kicking and crying out when the table stopped, "Mean man tell Teddy throw his food down but dint want to. Teddy knows better, it makes mommy and daddy mad and Teddy don't want Mommy and Daddy dead."

Holding Christa at least four feet back from the table, her eyes rounded. The table settled down and they relaxed. Teddy's eyes thought were dark. Jamie wanted to do bedtime with him again so he could watch Teddy. He helped wash up then carried his son to bed. Jamie took Teddy to bed and this time the boy said his prayers and laid right down doe his sleep.

Teddy's eyes rounded big and blue up at him as he reached a hand out to him. "Daddy say prayer for Teddy please."

"Sure little man" Jamie replied. "I will say it for you. Daddy loves you."

"Thank you daddy. Love you," Teddy's eyes slowly closed.

Jamie and Eddie sat on the couch talking. "You know I'm still late for my cycle but every by time I make an appointment, they cancel it."

"I'll call and make it for you. While I'm at it I'll make sure they don't cancel. Just leave me the number and I'll call the officer soon as I can tomorrow," Jamie said, slowly rubbing his fingers down her arm. "Why do you think you're late?"

"I did that home test," she replied. "And it was purple, I have no idea."

He cupped a hand around the muscle of her upper arms and turned to meet Eddie's eyes. His eyes shone studying her, "Wait, you mean your pregnant again? Really Eddie? We're going to have another baby?"

"No," Eddie replied. "I'm not sure yet, honey. I keep trying to find out, it's like something doesn't want me to know."

"We'll find out babe. If I have to keep calling or go down there myself. Did they tell you why they keep canceling on you," Jamie pulled Eddie so her head lay against his chest. He kissed the top of her head smiling.

They were watching a movie when they heard Teddy scream at the top of his lungs. Jamie threw the remote down, only a step behind Eddie running to their son's room. Teddy was frozen in bed, his blankets all over the place as he held his bear and sobbed to scared to even get out of bed. "Teddy? It's okay lamb chop mommy and daddy are here," Eddie put her arm around him, slowly bringing him closer.

He cried and held into him tight, sniffling and wiping his face. "Scare me...Man scare Teddy.

"What did he do Teddy bear," Eddie took Teddy into her arms and slowly rocked him. Jamie sat on the bed too watching.

"Come through the wall, he growl at me," Teddy sobbed. "Ouchy on my leg." Jamie reached down, pulling up the pants leg he let hang so limply. There were three scratches on his leg, but those could have gotten there playing.

Eddie held her baby against her chest, rubbing his curls slowly the way Mary did to Jamie. "It's okay, you're safe now. Mommy and Daddy are here."

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Of course you can. Come on, mommy will carry you to the bed and we'll all get some sleep," Eddie lifted her head. "Right daddy?"

Jamie nodded, "Yes, honey. Come on, let's get some sleep." He got up, following Eddie to their bedroom quietly. He helped Teddy change into pajamas and saw the cuts but thought they were from playing. "He has three scratches on his leg," Jamie sighed. "Poor baby is so screwed up."

Reaching the bedroom Eddie made sure to snuggle close with Teddy. "I didn't see any earlier. He's three and so active so who knows how he got them."

Jamie nodded, "I hate he's struggling so much."

"I do too, our poor baby," Eddie slowly rubbed her fingers through his curls focused on Teddy.

Jamie laid down next to them and wrapped them both in a huge hug. He kissed Teddy's head first whispering, "Love you buddy." He turned to kiss Eddie whispering, "Love you so much babe."

"I love you too..." Jamie whispered.

The rest if that night and the next few to come were uneventful. Eddie was at the kitchen sink and Jamie the coffee pot three says later when they observed Teddy's face light up and saw him start to wave. "Who you waving to buddy," Jamie turned in time to see his son's hand moving around.

"Pop Pop!" he exclaimed. "He here, wave at us."

The coffee machine whirled from behind Jamie who stared at his son. "What do you mean Pop Pop is here and he's waving at us buddy," he croaked.

"Him right there," teddy laughed. "He by windows, but he go now."

Jamie spun around, jaw dropped through the phone ring ringing twice. Eddie picked up the phone as she held Christa for a feed, "Jamie, it's your Dad."

He held out a hand and cleared his throat, "Hey Dad."

Eddie watched ad Jamie got thr news, he sat down in the chair and sighed. "We will leave as soon as we can. I'm so sorry Dad."

He pressed end, head lowered staring at the table blurry as his eyes filled with tears. "Pop died," he whispered shakily. "Dad found him this morning when he realized Pop wasn't awake yet. Be tried but Pop wouldn't get up."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Eddie replied. "Dies he know how?"

"No, that's the weird thing. Pop wasn't sick he just died. The medical examiner is there so we should know when they're done but," Jamie took a sharp breath.

"Pop get ouch,' Teddy said. '"Ouch right here..." He his his chest.

Eddie set Christa inside the high chair on her way around the table to sit by Teddy. "What do you mean Pop got an ouch Teddy? Did Pop tell you that?"

"No, I just know it," he replied. "I know he got ouch here."

Sighing quietly she kissed Teddy them went back around the other side. Eddie craddled Jamie against her chest, "Why don't you call work Jamie? I'll get the kids ready, pack a few things and we'll go home all right?"

He nodded, it was tough, this was tough, and Teddy's words are even too...tougher. Eddie took Christa and Teddy into their bedrooms for a change. She quietly put a few clothes into the suitcase. "Mommy," Teddy asked. "Why are we packing bag?"

"Because we have to go visit grandpa honey," Eddie started slowly. She put the last of his clothes then turned to study her boy.

"Cause Pop Pop die right? And Grandpa be sad," Teddy stated matter of fact.

Eddie sat on the bed studying him, Yes honey. Grandpa and Daddy are very sad, Uncle Danny too and mommy. "

"Not be sad," Teddy replied. "Pop Pop happy."

She took his hand cupping them in hers, "Teddy honey, how do you know Pop Pop is happy? Do you see him like you see Samuel? Did Pop Pop come talk to you at all buddy? " Her heart lurched having to ask but she had to know.

He nodded, "He come here, he say bye bye and go with nice lady with white skin and black hair."

"That was your great grandma honey," Eddie recalled a picture of Betty while looking through the family photo album once.

"They go, they happy now," Teddy replied. "All okay. I go play?" Smiling she took Teddy on her lap and gave him a tight hug and kiss then let him go. Eddie watched him leave, staying on the bed an extra few minutes.

She got up and headed to see Jamie. "I'm all set, whenever you are ready we can go." He was still sitting at the table numbly staring down and only nodded at her.

"Let's get on the road," she whispered. "I'll drive."

Jamie silently stood right into Eddie's arms with his cell phone in hand. They stopped to get their suitcases and the kids before heading out.

The ride was actually quite timely. Teddy didn't understand that it was a sad time, to him this was fun and ran to Frank for hugs. Frank was in his chair only blinking when he felt his grandson climbing up onto his lap. His watery eyes moved over the boy, "Teddy."

"HI grandpa!" Teddy greeted. "Don't be sad, Pop Pop happy okay?"

Eddie reached over for him quickly, "I'm sorry Frank. Teddy go say to Uncle Danny and Aunt Erin then we'll go see your cousins. "

"He is a positive little guy isn't he?" Frank asked and gave her a hug. That was putting it nicely Eddie thought, turning to check on Teddy. He was walking around the house looking with interest. This house was so quiet, no noises, very quiet.

Jamie hadn't moved from the living room doorway, watching the family. The suitcases sat by his feet abandoned. Danny stepped up to take them, "How you doing kid?"

Biting his lip Jamie only shook his head, "Still in shock maybe. I didn't think Pop was that sick. He had trouble with his heart but he seemed fine when we saw him and talked to him. It doesn't make sense Danny."

"He was fine, he just passed away... "I know it's a shock, come on inside." Jamie followed his big brother in to the couch between Eddie and him. Erin sat on the other end too not saying a word.

Later that night, Teddy was again finding this place unsettling. He went to his Mommy and sat on her lap. He put his thumb in his mouth, he hadn't done that in a year. "Why are up so late Teddy? It's past your bedtime," Eddie gently guided his thumb down from his mouth.

"Cant sleep here, it's funny here," he replied.

"Funny how," Eddie gently lay him against her chest while she slowly stroked her fingers through his curls.

"No noises, no talking or humming," he replied. "Feels funny."

Eddie kissed his head, slowly rocking Teddy in her arms. "Close your eyes and try to sleep buddy. Mommy and Daddy are all here and grandpa, Uncle Danny. It's okay." Teddy sighed and laid down, he didn't understand all this so he simply cried.


	21. 21

When Teddy had cried himself to sleep, Eddie and Jamie went to bed. "I have no idea what happened to him. He was just melting down. I'm worried about him."

Jamie only shook his head, eyes still red trimmed. "I'm worried about him too Eddie. Our poor boy he's so sensitive and he's so little."

"He knew Pop was dead before we knew it," Eddie replied. "And he's crying about it being scary and quiet, its Brooklyn, one thing it isn't is quiet so what does he mean it's quiet?"

"I don't know Eddie but you're right, Brooklyn definitely isn't quiet. How the hell did he know about Pop? He said he saw him remember, Pop was waving to him," Jamie spoke softly, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"He sees Samuel," Eddie replied. "What if Teddy is special?"

Jamie met her eyes, "Could be. He sees people who aren't there. We know Samuel exists cause we saw him but we can't actually see him."

"What if they are there Jamie?" she asked. "What if we bring him to see that Tarot card reader?"

His blue eyes swept over hers not having to say a word. This all sounded crazy but it all fit. "I guess we could give it a try. It's worth a shot to see right? We can do it before the mass for Pop. It won't be for a few days anyway."

"We have to do something," she replied. "I cant watch my baby suffer like he was today Jamie. I can't see him upset like that."

"I can't either," Jamie admitted quietly. He pulled Eddie into his arms and kissed her head.

Jamie let Eddie sleep the next morning. He met up with Frank in the kitchen and he had some comments foe Teddy. He waited until Jamie sat down with a cup of coffee to speak softly, "Jamie? I wanted to talk about Teddy last night.

"What about him?" Jamie felt all his paternal defenses kick in.

"Teddy. What he said earlier," Frank said softly.

"About the house being quiet?" Jamie asked.

Frank shook his head quietly, "Yes but not just that Jamie. What he said about Pop."

"I know," Jamie replied. "I know. He uh...how do I say this?"

Cupping the coffee Frank took a sip then said, "What is it son? Is be okay?"

"He is okay," he replied. "He is just fine except he might be a little bit special."

Frank pursed his mustache, "Well yes of course he is. Special how exactly?"

"Not special like all kids are, special like...we have a ghost in our house. And Teddy can see it."

"A ghost? I mean we believe in spirits but Teddy can see ghosts Jamie," Frank shook his head.

"He sees at least this one," he replied. "Ans Pop, he saw Pop. He knew Pop died before you even calld."

Frank chewed on this then shook his head, "I heard that but there has to be an explanation Jamie. Ghosts are not real, not that we see."

"He sees at least this one," he replied. "Ans Pop, he saw Pop. He knew Pop died before you even calld."

Frank chewed on this then shook his head, "I heard that but there has to be an explanation Jamie. Ghosts are not real, not that we see."

"Well, Teddy does," Jamie said. "And I think he hears them too. Ita very different here and here he is scared."

Sighing as he took another sip Frank replied, "So he sees and hears ghosts? Jamie do you know that sounds?"

"Insane" Jamie replied. "Very insane. She appeared In the kitchen. "But I know my son and I know he is scared. Dad I can see the look on his face and he was trembling, literally shaking. Teddy isn't usually like that."

"I know that Dad, believe me I know but we've all seen it. Eddie and myself and my coworker," Jamie replied.

"So what now? What do we do. Ow?"

He took a long sip of his own coffee and said, "Well we have to help Teddy now. We tried sending the ghost over but he won't go."

"He wont go? He has a choice?" This was all baffling for the detective.

"I guess he has a choice because he refuses to go. We've tried already," Jamie shook his head quietly. "We can try again but."

"What are your plans then?" Frank asked. "A doctor?"

Jamie shook his head, "No I have a co-worker whose sister specializes in these kind of things. She came once but it didn't work so we can try again."

"And for Teddy," Eddie replied. "I'm thinking about a psychic.'

"Maybe. I'll have to look around and see who can help him," Jamie said softly.

"Not that I'm buying this, but Danny knows a woman that claims to be a medium, maybe she can help? I can ask him," Frank recalled hearing Danny speak about the woman during one case not to long ago. He couldn't remember her name though.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah actually that would be great dad, thanks. Hopefully she can help."

Eddie kissed his cheek and Teddy started to call out to them. "I'm coming buddy," Jamie hurried up to his room, flicking the light on.

Teddy had soaked his bed. He was so off kilter here and got scared. "I pee pee Daddy."

"I see buddy. Come here I'll change you."

Teddy bit his lip, "I sorry, I scared to go out. So scary."

"it's okay buddy. Daddy will change you," Jamie kissed his head.

Jamie sent Teddy in clean clothes to the kitchen to his Mommy. Frank could see the fear etched in the boys face. "What would you like for breakfast today bud? Go say hi to grandpa and mommy and daddy will make breakfast."

"Oh, I think we can manage some Grandpa pancakes, what do you think Teddy?"

Teddy's eyes rounded, "Yes please. Teddy loves pancakes."

Frank kissed his cheek, "Okay, you can help me stir..." Teddy gave him a tight hug smiling as he rushed to hug Eddie so he could help.

The morning went well. After breakfast Jamie went with Frank, Danny, and Erin to make Henry's arrangements leaving Eddie with Teddy and Christa. Teddy stated close to Eddie and his sister, always making sure he was able to see them. "Teddy, you want to make a picture for Pop thg o take ti Heaven?"

"Pop Pop already in Heaven mommy. He saw Teddy to say goodbye,' Teddy told her but wandered over anyway. He gave her a hug.

Eddie nodded, so softly. "What if you make one of Pop there for Grandpa..."

"Okay mommy. I'm going to make a nice picture for Pop and grandpa. And one for you mommy," Teddy smiled. Eddie kissed her little boy and took Christa to her mat for her exercises. It made her fuss a lot today.

She pinched her face starting even before Eddie did anything. The baby giggled at Eddie tickling her then wailed when she tried the exercises again. "Do these hurt my baby?" she asked. "Do your legs hurt?"

Christa waved her tightly clenched fists through the air crying in response. Eddie sighed, this had been happening more and more. "Okay, no more. No more for now. Ssh."

"Mama," Christa extended her arms up still tight fisted.

"Yes," Eddie cooed. "Yes, I'm Mama, yes."

Her tiny tight fisted hands flew back and back while one leg crossed over the other. "Mama," Christa cried.

"You want Mommy, I know," Eddie replies as she scooped her up. "Yes baby girl."

As he set a crayon down Teddy looked over, "Christa okay mommy? Why she so sad? Cause she do leg things she don't like?"

"That's rigjt," she replied. "It hurts her. Oh, that is such a nice picture."

He looked back at the picture, "Pop loved rain. He watching rain from window with Teddy. Pop gave Teddy cookies."

"Yes," Eddie replied. "Pop loved you very much... "

"Yes mommy. Now Pop watch Teddy and Christa from Heaven but he happy so he wants us to be happy. No crying."

"We can try honey," Eddie replied. "Bur Daddy and your aunt and uncle and Grandpa hurt inside they miss pop."

Teddy wrapped his arms around her, "I know mommy but he stays with us. Pop loves us." Eddie kissed him again, she was so sweet and innocent. "Love you mommy," Teddy said.

When the family got back from the funeral home, Jamie had the mediums phone number and flowers for Eddie. "Aww what are these for," Eddie smiled up at him when he offered her the flowers smiling himself.

"For being a devoted wife and loving mother and the best friend in thebeorld."

She held Christa and stood to kiss him. "They're beautiful, thank you. You are the best friend I've ever had Jamie and a wonderful husband and daddy."

"I'm going to need you these next few days," Jamie whispered.

"You don't even have to ask Jamie I got your back lamb chop. I will always have your back," Eddie locked eyes with his.

They kissed softly and Jamie got up. "I called the medium on the way home. She gave me thr name of a doctor, a Parapsychology professor at NYU."

"Great. Let's try anything we can to help Teddy. Can we see him or maybe he can come over to the house," Eddie said.

"We see him at three with Teddy, well rested but unfortunately they sont want him to have anything to eat for a few hours before."

Eddie sighed, "He's three Jamie. How can we tell our three year old to not eat anything if he gets hungry."

"Hopefully he will be quick about it. Give him a snack now then he should make it until later on."

She nodded, quietly slipping her arms around his waist. "I just hope it works and he can help our Teddy. Did the medium suggest anything else to do?"

"If we are right, we should have him baptized immediately and he will have to learn to control it, and that takes time.

"How we do that? We have to talk to the church right," Eddie shook her head. "Does it matter if I'm not baptized or received any what are those called?"

Eddie nodded, leaned up and gave him another kiss. "We'll help him Jamie. No matter what we have to do. "

Eddie went for Teddy, 'Come on let have some cheese and crackers okay? With Mommy."

Teddy dropped his toys, jumped up and reached for Eddie's hand. "Okay mommy. Sounds yummy."

She got him to eat all be could hold before one, then kept him distracted with books and games. Teddy was happy for the attention from his mommy. He sat on her lap, looking through the pictures together. He cuddled her chest tiredly.


	22. 22

At two Jamie went and got them, "the car is here to take us."

"Daddy, where we going? Christa coming too," Teddy turned around to look up with rounded eyes.

"No," Jamie repliee. "Christa is going to stay here. We are going to see a man that knows about special little boys like you."

Teddy reached for his hand, "Mommy coming too daddy?"

"I'm coming, too, Teddy bear," Eddie replied.

Then got to the school and it was enormous. Teddy reached to be carried, nervous since he was used to a slower pace. "It's okay buddy," Jamie lifted him smiling and gave him a kiss. He had so many questions, "Where is and why and how come"

Jamie patiently answered each and every question his son asked as they walked inside the building. He watched Teddy's eyes widen even wider.

Jamie patiently answered each and every question his son asked as they walked inside the building. He watched Teddy's eyes widen even wider.

"We are here to see Dr. Getty," Jamie told the girl when he arrived. "Teddy Reagan."

The girl passed him a sign in sheet smiling, "I'll call you soon as the doctor is ready. You can have a seat until then."

Teddy heard he word "Doctor". "I don't want to see the doctor, not sick, don't want doctor."

"It's okay buddy he isn't that kind of doctor. He's just a nice doctor who wants to talk with you all right," Eddie assured softly.

Teddy settled down next to Eddie, he held onto both his parents. Dr. Getty reminded Jamie of Egon from the Ghostbusters only with grey hair. "Teddy, you can come on back."

Eddie carried him back and sat down with her son so he'd feel more comfortable. She brushed his hair smiling, "It's okay mommy and daddy are right here."

Dr. Getty smiled at the boy, "Teddy, your Daddy and Mommy tell me you have a special friend at home. Can you tell me about him?"

Teddy lay his head against Eddie's chest shaking his head. "He my friend, my best friend besides sissy."

"Can youdescribe him to me? What does he look like?"

"He nice boy, always likes to play with Teddy. He loves playing ball but he don't like trains to much," Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

"Did he say why he doesn't like trains?" It went on and on. Teddy drew Samuel for the doctor and he drew two other images, one very upsetting for Eddie.

Teddy had to stop and hug her before he could keep answering questions. Jamie looked to the doctor for help.

"That's..." she stuttered. "That is my grandmother, I only know her from pictures, how is he doing that..."

The doctor only shook his head, rubbing a single finger along his chin very slowly. "Very very interesting. He just turned three? Do you have pictures of your grandma around the house?"

"No," Eddie replied. 'No, my mother has one of her very young but there weren't alot that made the trip from Serbia. He does this all the time, Jamie's grandpa died and he knew before we did. And he saw Jamie' grandma with him, there's not picture of her as a young woman, but that is what he saw.

The doctor rubbed a hand through his head, "Hmm yes he certainly does have a special gift. And when did you start to this amazing ability?"

"When we moved into the house in Salem, he was okay in the apartment, but when we moved into the house he talked about Sam almost immediately." Jamie used the nickname to bait Teddy to show the doctor his reactions.

Teddy turned in his mother's arms almost instantly, "His name is Samuel!!! Samuel!! Not Sam!!! He doesn't like being called Sam!!"

"And that is his typical reaction when we use a nickname for Samuel, he gets very upset, very agitated, even nervous." Eddie stood up and rocked Teddy on her hip.

He was taking deep breaths as a calming mechanism against her chest. His eyes glazed over, staring straight ahead.

"There are several imagig tests I'd like to run on Teddy and some more direct tests involving his ability to see things on other realms."

"Okay he might be scared though. We need to stay with him because we don't know how Teddy will react," Jamie replied.

"The imaging tests, we'll put him to sleep," the doctor replied. "Then the other tests...those are a little scarier Im afraid."

Eddie looked down at Teddy breathing a little slower. She craddled him a little closer and shook her head.

"We have to think about this?" Eddie said. "I mean, he's only three, he's tiny..." "He's vulnerable," Dr. Getty replied. "He's vulnerable to all sorts of entities trying to contact him."

"I can try and help you Mrs Reagan, or help Teddy and I know itll be hard but in the long run I have to know what to expect," the doctor said.

She looked to Jamie pleadingly holding Teddy. He nodded to her.

"We will be in touch about the imaging tests, we would like to get it done this week if we can," Jamie replied. "Come on, honey. Let's take Teddy home.'

Eddie got up without even looking in the doctor's direction, holding Teddy in her arms. The car ride back to their house was quiet, Teddy exhausted from his reaction, Eddie thinking over all the tests her poor baby would have to go through. "I don't want him to do it," she said finally. 'We will deal with it."

Jamie looked over at her, "How Eddie? May be the tests will help us figure out how to help him. "

"He has to be put to sleep for one and the other one he said is scary, hea just a child! An innocent little boy!"

"I know Eddie, believe me I know that. I just want to help him and this seems to be the way to do it. We'll be there with him through the whole thing," Jamie sighed. "I hate seeing him so afraid."

Eddie was crying silently when they came home. Jamie took Teddy inside, and let Eddie sit outside for a minute. He settled Teddy down for a nap then brought some glassses out for Eddie to sit and talk. He put an arm around her, "Eddie, I love Teddy and just want to help him."

"I love him too, and just want to protect him. He's my baby, my precious boy and they want to give him drugs and treat him like an animal."

Jamie shook his head, "Maybe not. They want to take tests to see what he sees so they can figure out what the next steps are. I know you want to protect me. I do too."

"Then let's baptize him," Eddie replied. "Let's baptize him first. "

Sighing he kissed her temple and said, "I can call Father and see if we can baptize him."

"Ask your Dad, " shs said. " I'll do whatever I need to "

Jamie nodded and got up to speak to Frank about arranging a baptism for Teddy while they were in New York. "Hey Dad, you have a second," he asked quietly.

"Always," frank replied. "I see Teddy is knocked out." Frank was giving Christa a bottle.

Nodding he sat down watching quietly for a few minutes before saying, "Dad, Eddie and I were talking about baptizing Teddy."

"Great, I'm so glad that's on the table let now. Why all of a sudden?"

Jamie sat down beside his father, "Because of everything that's been going on with Teddy. We think that if we baptize him it might help. At least that's one option. The doctor wants to run all kinds of tests on him."

"And you want me to set it up as a favor so you can skip the prep classes and just get it done...I'll see hat I can do but you will at least have to vow to raise him Catholic."

"We will dad. Eddie and I talked about it and we promise to raise him Catholic like you and mom raised us," Jamie said.

"But its mainly because he sees dead people that you are doing it?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. He's scared dad, really terrified. We can't see hin like that anymore."

"Okay, I will see if the Bishop will do it after Pop's service."

"Thanks Dad,. How is she doing? Did she drink all the milk," Jamie asked quietly, watching Christa smiling.

"She's an angel," Frank replied "Just perfect." In his arms Christa's little eyes fluttered slowly shut still holding onto the milk bottle. She cooed, reaching up when Frank pulled away the bottle.

"I want to spend more time with tbem," Frank sighed. "Life is too short."

Jamie smiled, watching his daughter cooing up at her grandpa. "Anytime you want to see them dad. We love having you and so do the kids. Your right dad life is short."

""Maybe I'll come back with you after the services, take a few weeks off."

"We would love that dad. Come and stay with us for as long as you want," Jamie said. "I grew up with Pop and grandma and I want Teddy and Christa to have you."

"They have Lena, she was there, what a few months? Was that when all this started with Teddy"

"Yeah but your their grandpa and they need you too in a different way. Teddy and Christa need grandpa to be there for them, watch Christa's boyfriend's when she starts dating," Jamie smiled at his sleeping daughter.

Frank smiled, "Okay, talk to Eddie about my staying a couple days. I'l get the Bishop on the phone."

"I will dad. A d thanks for always having my back. I hate seeing Teddy so scared. He's my boy you know," Jamie said quietly.

Frank nodded, "Here you go, one angel."

Taking Christa with a small kiss to her forehead, "I'm going to put her down. Hey princess time for bed baby."

The Bishop graciously agreed to baptize Teddy after Henry's funeral. Jamie and Eddie debated taking Teddy to the service and cemetery. "He's not going to understand and it's going to be a long day for him," Jamie explained. "I think he should stay home."

"I remember going when I was his age, it was easier for me later in life" Jamie replied. "He's going to have to deal with it sooner or later and it will give the Bishop O'Malley a chance to meet him."

Jamie bit his lip unsure, "I don't know Eddie, he's only three. I'd rather he deal with it when we can explain to him why everyone is so sad and Bishop can meet him after anyway."

"Then I will stay behind with him," She replied. "Unless my mom can watch them so I can go with you. You might be right, Teddy in a funeral home, who knows what he would see."

Smiling he leaned in for a kiss, "We can see if Bishop can stop by after so he can meet Teddy and talk to us about baptizing him. Can you ask your mom if she minds watching him for a bit?'

"I know she won't," Eddie replied a d gave him a kiss. Lena could help for the wake, but not the funeral. She was working again and had no choice but to go. They would have to bring Teddy to the funeral home.


	23. 23

The wake was long hours shaking hands and thanking people for coming. A lot of Henry's old friends from the department came to pay their respects, upper brass at 1pp and some Danny and Jamie worked with.

Jamie handle it well, he stayed close to Eddie to stay grounded and focused. She was his rock. Now the hard part was their final goodbye to Henry. For this Eddie dressed Teddy in a small black suit. "You be a good boy, you stay by Mommy okay?"

Teddy held onto her, "I promise Teddy will be very good boy and stay with you mommy."

She gave him a kiss, "Good boy. Now let's go... hold tight to mommy. "His little hand tightened around hers and quietly followed. Teddy was so good during the church portion. He followed Frank and Jamie's movements. For a three year old he was quiet through the whole service. Eddie was proud of him.

When they got to the burial, a private ceremony for the most part, Teddy had a hard time. First, it was outside and a nice day and that was tempting for little kid. Second, there was so much energy... He kicked his little feet back and forth at the dirt then started a low grade whine sound.

"Teddy, ssh," Eddie whispered. "Just a little longer. Come up here." Eddie lifted him. Teddy held onto her but his head turned in every direction. He whimpered, burying his face in her shirt.

Eddie looked at Jamie, he was about to lose it. She nodded that she was going to move Teddy away but he erupted before she could. "No, no I don't like you. Don't like you, go way! Go way from Teddy!"

"Shhh Teddy," Eddie quietly took him away from the service to sit down until he was able to control himself again.

"All blue Mommy, blue foggy stuff all by Teddy, like smoky."

"Mommy has you and your safe baby," Eddie said softly, hugging him. "It's okay. "

"They all screeching" he cried. "Them there, in that one. That one there man screeching."

Eddie rocked him, "They're screeching even though you asked them to stop Teddy? Just one man?"

He nodded, "Yes, one. He there, he big man, has dark hair...Mommy no head all big hill... " he sobbed and held onto Eddie. Eddie looked at the headstones nearby, she hunted them trying to find out who it was that was terrifying her baby.

"Where is the smoky baby?" Eddie asked. "Point to it for Mommy." Teddy continued crying but pointed to their right.

Eddie carried him over and then looked down, she saw the name on the stone and knew immediately that this ghost targeted her small son. "Sonny Malevsky..." He was involved in Joe's murder.

"Sony," Eddie mumbled. She held onto Teddy a little tighter and swallowed hard. She ran with him away from that environment, she found Jamie walking back from the gravesite. "We have to go, now..."

"What happened Eddie? Everything okay," he looked from her to Teddy with a look of concern.

Christa was sound asleep in her stroller.

"Sonny...hes buried down the way from here, he...he showed himself to Teddy, he scared him, he scared him deliberately.

Jamie's face pinched mumbling, "Son of a. Come on, let's go. Lucky I can't see him."

Teddy wanted to go to his Daddy, she Eddie handed him of. She saw Erin whispering to Frank and heard one word, "Spoiled."

"I can hear you and he is certainly not spoiled. You want to see spoiled look at your daughter. Teddy is three years old," Eddie spun around on her heels with a single finger pointed up in her sister in law's direction.

"Ans acting up at a funeral and letting him" she snapped. "This is Pops day." Teddy held onto Dsddy more, "Daddy go, wanna go."

"It's okay buddy we're going now. It's okay, you're okay. Daddy is here and mommy, grandpa," Jamie rubbed small circles slowly over his boy's back. He's three Erin and doesn't understand. The only thing he knows is that he's terrified. Come on Eddie."

Frank saw legitimate fear in the child, he knew that petrified look. Jamie, what about his baptism? Danny is going to stand for him."

Frank saw legitimate fear in the child, he knew that petrified look. Jamie, what about his baptism? Danny is going to stand for him."

"I want to talk to Father but Teddy is to scared right now. We have to get him back to the house," Jamie replied.

Jamie's hand was wet, Teddy was regressing in his training even. This was too much on a small child. "Jamie, Bishop is ready to do him now. Take him back by church.

He sighed, looked at Teddy then nodded, "Thanks dad. It's okay Teddy, daddy has you bud."

Eddie too the stroller and held his hand. They had to do something as soon as they could. Teddy settled down when they got away from the cemetery. He was so tired he could hardly lift his little head. They barely made it out before he fell asleep. Eddie turned around in her seat, "He's sleeping, poor little guy."

"I hope this helps, I need it to work, so does he," Jamie sighed.

"Yeah, to both and so I," Eddie turned back to let him sleep. She reached a hand over the seat, rubbing his arm. Christa had no idea this was an issue, she was happy go lucky, waving and cooing in her car seat.

Franks and Danny were waiting there for them. Eddie took Christa out while Jamie carried and exhausted and fussy Teddy inside. Frank reached for his grandson. "You okay Teddy? You get scared?"

"The tall man scared Teddy grandpa. He did it and he wouldn't listen when Teddy told him not to and Teddy don't like him. He big and mean and scary. Teddy don't like him," Teddy cradled into his grandfather's chest.

"I see, okay," Frank held him tight. "Jamie you and Eddie need to see father and then we will get this boy baptized. Grandpa got you a nice white suit to wear."

Teddy clapped his hands lightly letting his grandpa take him back while Jamie and Eddie talked to father. Jamie promised all he knew he'd have to promise to get the Bishop to baptize Teddy so fast including a generous donation. The Bishop studied him but finally agreed to the quick ceremony.

Frank showed Teddy off in his new clothes and Jamie held his son while the Bishop said the words over him. "Theodore Joseph I baptize the in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. " Teddy turned around watching the Bishop with wide eyed. He looked around giggling to himself when he caught sight of the fountain.

Teddy shook his head back and forth, "I'm wet mommy,'

"It's okay Teddy bear. When we're all done then we will dry you all up okay," Eddie held back a snicker.

The priest baptized Christa next and she was not happy about it. She flailed her arms and tight fisted hands while screaming when the water touched her. Eddie rocked her and soon she settled down. She looked up to the priest nodding so he could continue.

Within a half hour, both children had been baptized and blessed. Eddie felt better and she knew Jamie did. They went back to the family home where they were met by close friends and some distant relatives as well.

Jamie carried Teddy with a held breath as he greeted everyone, hoping the baptism would help. These were living people, they weren't scary to Teddy. Erin glared at Eddie. HoldingHolding the baby carrier Eddie gave her a look then took Christa out so she could stretch. "Come here baby, you were in there so long."

"She didn't like the fountain," teddy told whoever's was listening. "Sissy cry."

They chuckled, smiling up at Jamie, "He is just to cute. You seem like a very good big brother."

"Yes, Teddy goes brother. Not let hurt sissy." He moved closer to the carrier as if to protect the baby.

"He is a good brother and very protective of her," Jamie went inside to settle on the couch. "Be careful okay Teddy."

He nodded and sat by the baby with his hand on her tummy"Bwaga Dada," Christa cooed at him, waving a tight fist through the air.

Erin cornered Jamie in the kitchen. "You had to do it today? You had to pick tiday?"

"Yeah it was the only time the Bishop could do it Erin. Why," Jamie asked.

"This was Pop's day and even Dad was distracted by him acting up. Danny told me what you think and it's absurd."

Sighing Jamie shook his head at her, "I didn't think you would understand Erin but it is real. Whether or not you believe it is your problem."

"How is it real? He has to be exaggerating it."

"No we've both seen it and so has other people. He really sees it Erin," Jamie said.

"Well maybe that's why you should have baptized him when Dad wanted you to."

Jamie glared at her," I don't tell you how to raise Nicky so don't tell me how to raise my kids."

Teddy came into the room, he had a unique way of feeling all these new things. "Hey bud, everything okay," Jamie smiled and turned towards his son smiling.

"Mommy says that you need to go help Grandpa," he said. "And I gotta go potty in the big boy toilet cause there's not potty here."

He walked past Erin, lifting Teddy up, "Daddy will take you to the bathroom. Good job telling me bud. Is grandpa okay?

"Yes, he's getting his bag," Teddy replied. "We have to hurry, Daddy, Pee Pee coming." Jamie hurried his son to the first floor toilet luckily making it in time. He thought about what Teddy said, his dad was getting his bag.

Jamie found Frank with his two suitcases packed. Eddie was anxious to get her children home and Frank was anxious to take a break. Making sure Teddy was done, his hands washed he hurried out to his dad. "Hey Teddy used the big boy potty."

"Good for you Teddy!" Frank praised. "I'm so proud of you. Give me five." Teddy grinned as he gave his grandpa the hardest high five he possibly could.

Now that Henry was buried, what Frank needed was to get away and relax. What better way to get that than time with his youngest and his grandchildren. Jamie was happy to have his father come back home with them, hopefully to normal. They planned to leave early the next morning.


	24. 24

They would beat most of the traffic that way. Frank was up early before everyone else, ready to leave. He had bagels and coffee out and juice boxes for Teddy. Jamie came down first rubbing his eyes, Teddy following only two steps behind. "Daddy, where we going?" he asked. "We have change Sissy diaper."

"I know buddy, mommy is going to change Sissy's diaper before we leave. It's time to go home and guess what. Grandpa is coming with us," Jamie put Teddy in his high chair.

"Going home," he smiled. "See. Samuel. Miss Samuel little."

Jamie sighed, "Yes Teddy we are going home. We have to eat because it's a long time to get home okay. Thanks for picking breakfast up dad."

"My pleasure," he replied. "I made a lot of mistakes with Teddy and Christa not being involved and losing Pop so suddenly...""

He nodded, no other words were necessary. "Glad you're here now dad. Eat up Teddy neat, mommy and sissy are coming down " Teddy worked on his bagel and juice and soon it was time to go. Denny and Erin came to see them off.

Eddie kept her eyes on the kids only smiling and answering Danny. Christa waved her little arms hearing her Uncle Danny's voice. "She loves her Uncle Danny..." he beamed. "I'll come see you guys." He gave her hugs and kisses for the road then gave Teddy some too.

They headed out with Frank rising shotgun and Eddie sitting down between the kids car seats. Teddy happily sang very off tune and Christa cooed and squealed for attention before falling asleep.

The ride was very smooth. There was little traffic and Frank enjoyed the sites as they got into coastal Massachusetts. "It's beautiful here, " Frank turned to smile at Jamie with a far away look in his eyes.

"It is,' Jamie replied. "We live near the water and you can see down from our hill. The house is nice, bigger than the ones we would get in New York and for the same money. The neighborhood is much better too."

"I bet. New York is getting more expensive every day," Frank replied. "But by the water is nice."

"Look Grandpa, that the park where we play," Teddy said. "You can take us there a d we go to Pioneer park, but sometimes ladies come scare Teddy."

Frank raised his eyebrows, "Well grandpa will protect Teddy for sure like Mommy and Daddy have been doing. I would love to take you Teddy."

"Tell ladies to go, not hang on tree but something they still do it." It baffled Frank how matter of fact Teddy was.

"Ill make sure to watch them," Frank promised.

They parked in the driveway and Teddy started to wave. "Samuel waiting for us," he beamed and ran up to the door. "Samuel is your ghost boy?"

"He Teddy's friend. Hi Samuel, we back," Teddy couldn't get inside fast enough to greet his friend.

Eddie nodded, "Yes, he's our ghost boy and he's really harmless except he sometimes plays ball at night."

"Late at night," Jamie chimed in, carrying the suitcases into the house.

Frank felt the air in the house was very heavy, almost like a hot humid day. Teddy was in his room, talking a blue streak. He accounted it to them having everything closed while they weren't here but something felt funny.

They settled in, Teddy excited to be home where he felt normal. The sounds and sights here would scare the life out of someone else but for Teddy it was the familiar way of life. Jamie helped his dad settle in the extra room. It didn't take long and he found Frank looking out the window. "You okay, Dad?" he asked.

Frank turned smiling, "Oh yeah just looking at how nice it is. I'm very proud of you Jamie for all you and Eddie accomplished together."

"Its is just like you showed us,' Jamie replied. "Friends forever and the rest takes care of itself."

"And you are. To this day it amazes me how much of a team you two are," Frank said.

"This thing with Teddy is tearing her apart. She's so upset that they want to take MRi and other things. Its gutting her and I can't make it better. I've tried literally everything and don't know what else to do dad," Jamie sighed.

Frank placed a gentle hand over his son's shoulder, "Teddy is her baby and moms are different. It's scaring her because she wants to protect him."

"So do I, Dad" Jamie replied.

"I know you do Jamie," Frank said softly. "When you are ready to test him, I have you so you can have her, all right?"

Jamie looked out the window, "So before that what would you like to do dad?"

"Well, I want to see the sights, absorb some of the history here," he replied. "When Teddy was talking about the tree and the women..."

Jamie nodded only once, "Yeah not far from here is an area surrounded by trees and water where you can swim. It's also where some women were hanged years ago. Eddie told me how frightened he was that day."

"And he sees that," Frank sighed. "Its so hard to believe and hes pretty happy."

Jamie nodded quietly, "I know and I don't know how after everything."

Teddy appeared in the door, "Daddy, mommy call you."

"All right, thanks bud. I'll be right back dad," he said, following Teddy to Eddie.

"Jamie, I thought your Dad might like to have dinner out, we can take him for lobster rolls and sit outside"

He smiled, "That's a great idea Eddie. Dad is looking out the window when u checked on him."

"I'm sure he has to adjust," Eddie replied.

"Year but dad is pretty good with adjusting. He does want to see some sights "

"Okay, well we can take him around a few places before you go back to work," eddie smiled. "Let's take him to eat and see Joshua Ward tonight for a start. You can't go in this late but irs magnificent just to stand there."

Jamie gently gave her a kiss, "Sounds good. He's going to love it here Eddie."

"I hope so," she replied. "I really do?"

He pulled her into his arms, secretly hoping the same thing.

Frank loved the meal. He loved how plain it was to sit and eat fried lobster and asparagus with his family and his fingers. Teddy ate very well and Christa enjoyed her baby food."You know I never had a meal out like this without having to worry or have a body guard following me," he gave Eddie a smile. "The kids sat so nicely too."

"Tell Grandpa what happens when you are good like this, Teddy," Eddie encouraged. "I get extra bedtime book," he replied.

Frank smiled, "Well you earned it tonight. Grandpa is very proud of you Teddy. You know daddy loved being read to when he was little."

Teddy smiled. "Let's take a walk then get these littles home," Jamie suggested. "This will interest you, Dad. That building is the Salem historical society."

"Oh really. Can you imagine what one might find in there," Frank said casually.

"A lot of trial records, old maps...lots of things and over at Peabody too.." they stood and looked at the building. Teddy stood and stared at the door. He pulled back by his Mommy, sign he saw something unsettling.

"What's wrong Teddy bear? Want me to carry you," Eddie reached down for him.

He shook his head but stayed close. As Frank and Jamie explored the property a bit, Teddy started to rub his chest. Eddie held Teddy's hand, "Are you okay Teddy?"

"HURTS mommy," he cried. "Cant move...hurts..." He started to cough and gasped. "JAMIE!!!!"

"What happened Eddie? What's wrong," Jamie looked her then Teddy over.

It was pretty clear the little guy was in distress, his chest was heaving up and down and he was gagging. Frank thought he read an article once about this house and if what he read was the truth...and if Teddy was gifted...He thought quickly. He scooped the boy up, held him tight and darted across the street and down the block all the while praying. Holding the carrier Jamie and Eddie followed, keeping their eyes on the direction Frank hurried off towards.

He kept repeating words he remembered his mother whispering in his own ear as a boy, "Protect this child in Jesus' name, protect this child in Jesus' name..." Finally Teddy stopped gagging and looked at his Grandpa. "What we do over here?" He had no memory of the incident.

"Nothing, it's okay Teddy," Frank tightened his arms around his grandson with a breath of relief that it worked.

"Dad," Jamie finally caught up to him. "Is he okay? Teddy, are you okay?"

Teddy snuggled against his grandpa's chest, "I okay Daddy. Grandpa hug Teddy really really big hugs."

"Yes he did, "Jamie replied then looked at Eddie. She handed him Christa's carried and doubled over a trash can to vomit. He looped an arm over her back, slowly rubbing as she got sick. "I have some water Eddie."

"He was choking on nothing, on air and now he's fine, just like that. That's crazy."

Jamie handed her a water bottle he brought nodding. "I know it is but let's be glad that he is okay. There has to be a reason why he was choking. Thank God for dad's quick thinking."

Frank put Teddy back on his feet, "Who wants an ice cream?" he asked. Teddy's eyes rounded, his hand shooting as he jumped up and down.

Edde nodded and they strolled for some ice cream. Even Christa had some vanilla. When they got home, there were all smiles, except Eddie, the image of her baby choking was still with her. She disappeared into the bedroom leaving the kids with Frank and Jamie to have just a few minutes.

"You see what I mean?" Jamie asked. "It cuts her so deep.

Frank spoke softly, "I see. She needs you Jamie. I have the kids, go comfort your wife."

Jamie went and pushed the door open. "I thought eventually we will move and he would be okay, but he is so not okay. He is...why is this happening?"

"I don't know honestly. Wish I could answer that Eddie but we have the chance to help him," he sat on the bed next to her.

"How?" she asked. "By torturing him and testing him? How?"

Teddy heard his Mommy crying, "Grandpa, mommy cry."

Eddie forced a smile, lifting him up in a tight hug, "Mommy loves you Teddy bear "

"I know it, Mommy love Teddy and Sissy." Teddy reached his little hands to cup over Eddie's cheeks gently. "Teddy loves mommy, daddy, sissy, grandpa, Uncle Danny, cousin Jack and Sean," he continued through the family.

Eddie leaned her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "What are you waiting for Jamie? Come in the bath with me," she opened her eyes smiling.

He smiled, "Thought you were mad at me."

"Oh I am still mad but I have my reasons," Eddie sat up, bowed her head and breathed in. "I just want this all to stop Jamie. I want our baby boy to be happy and feel safe."

"He will," Jamie replied. "I know." He got in behind Eddie and took her into his arms. She laid her head back on him, needing his strength. "We will take care of him, we will teach him. He isn't scared, we are. This is normal for him."

Eddie sighed a warm breath on his chest, "He's our baby Jamie. I worry about him and Christa."

"I know you do, maybe too much. I see how upset you get..."

She looked at him, "It's my job to worry about them Jamie, as their mommy. I do get upset because I want my babies to be safe, happy and healthy. Is that so wrong?"

"No, no, not ar all," Jamie replied. "I just think you take on more stress than you need to.

Eddie moved her head back against his chest, sighed and lay her hand over his chest. "I can't help it, you know. They're my babies. That's why I need you there next time."

"I'll be there," Jamie promised. "Tomorrow night I think this is the key." She nodded, falling quiet as they snuggled in the warm bath water until Eddie's eyes closed.


	25. 25

Jamie put her to bed that night then went out into the kitchen to have a whiskey. Frank was up doing the same. Frank smiled at the shuffling footsteps, pouring a second glass for his son. "Figured you'd need one too."

"She is really getting intense Dad..."

"That's being a mother son. Mary was like that with all her kids, especially you and Danny," Frank studied him.

"I know, Mom was protective but Eddie it's like she's scared...and Teddy isn't that scared, he doesn't know he's different," Jamie took a long sip from the glass. The whiskey felt good going down, calmed his nerves.

Frank burrowed his mustache as he leaned over the table, "But the times he is it affects Eddie. It isn't that he's different that's scaring Eddie, it's what he sees and his reaction to that."

The ball in the upstairs bedroom started to bounce. Jamie sighed, "Samuel is feeling playful."

"We need to teach that kid about bedtime," Frank took a sip from his own glass. "This goes on every night?"

"Five out of seven nights,' Jamie replied. 'Sometimes Teddy is tired so he's arguing with him other times he will play back or stay asleep." He sighed, taking a little more of the scotch to finish then poured himself more.

Frank shook his head quietly coming to realize how much they had going on. Frank got up, "I'll go stop it. You relax."

Jamie frowned with the glass in hand tightly, watching his father stand up. "How are you going to stop it dad? We've tried everything but he continued to do what he wants."

"I'm going to tell him a story,' Frank replied and headed upstairs to where Teddy and Samuel were rolling the rubber ball. "Boys" Frank addressed them as a unit. "Its time to sleep, you can play tomorrow. Teddy and Samuel, both of you go lay down now."

Teddy looked up with rounded eyes, "I try to sleep grandpa but Samuel wants to keep playing ball. He keeping Teddy up. I tell him time to sleep but he don't listen."

"Well, that's maybe because Samuel never had a bedtime story from Grandpa. What do you think of that Samuel? Do you want to hear a story?"

Teddy looked out over his friend, "He never heard a bedtime story before grandpa. Grandpa tells the best bedtime stories Samuel. "

"Okay," Frank replied. "Samuel, lie down, no more ball right bbn now, and we will have a atory."

Teddy went to his bed, laying down and waited until Frank tucked him in. Smiling Teddy lay back, listening sleepily to his grandpa so tired he didn't get to finish listening to the story. Things were quiet for the rest of the night

The next day, Frank kept the family busy, then watched Christa while Jamie and Eddie took Teddy to the center. Teddy held both parents hands skipping along with them. His blue eyes looked around at everything. "Here we are," eddie smile at him. "Say hi to ."

"Hi Doctor Duc," Teddy waved at him from behind Eddie's leg.

"Hey, Teddy, you ready to go and have some fun," he asked. "This is Amy and this is Deanna and they are like you. They see friends that other people can't see."

Teddy looked over the two girls, both older then him but he smiled anyway. "We play more games? Are they coming too?"

"Yes," he replied. "You see if they see the same things. Did you bring his carseat?"

Jamie lifted the car seat and nodded, "Will be taking a trip?"

"Yes, to a few locations around Salem and the areas," he replied

Eddie gave Jamie's hand a squeeze, "Of course we'll be going too. These girls coming on the trip as well?"

"Its better if you don't," he replied.

Eddie narrowed her eyes, "Then Teddy isn't going. I am not letting my son get in the car alone with three people we don't know."

"No, you misunderstood," replied. "You can come to the location but we want his natural reaction during his walk."

"We are coming with him. We understand what you have to do doctor and it's fine but we have to ride with him."

"You can ride with him, but when he is in a location he need to be in his own. You can watch us through the cameras in the van

Eddie turned to look at Jamie rounding her eyes brightly at him. He nodded, "Okay, that's okay. Where do we to first?"

The doctor nodded at both girls to follow him, then the same for Eddie and Jamie. They went first to a known haunted house, where a young girl was known to travel around the grounds. Jamie put an arm around Eddie's shoulders soon as her body tensed up. They had to hang back, while the professor held Teddy's hand a d he walked around. "What do you feel Teddy?"

"A lot of people here, all ladies older then mommy even. They all grandma's like my Grandma Lena. They're really sad," Teddy said slowly.

"You see that? What do the look like?" They had never seen women there.

He nodded slowly, "Yes they really old with gray hair but they're sad. They don't smile so I know they're sad "

He gave him the prayers to say, he whispered the words knowing if he let Teddy back off he could be hurt

Teddy had his eyes closed, trying to repeat the prayer but his voice shook.

"That's a good boy," the doctor replied. "Tell me what you feel and see?"

His eyes remained closed but Teddy answered, "They they moving away from Teddy now, still angry at Teddy but not as close."

" , hes describing a demon, I dont feel that here. I just feel that other negative, the doctor"

"Yes, he is feeling even more powerful beings than we can and he's still so very young," Dr Duck replied

Teddy was exhausted and starting to fuss a lot.

"Come along Teddy, you did very well today," Dr Duc was very impressed with him.

He was so tired he was tripping over his own feet and yawning

Dr Duc met Eddie who came flying out of the van to take her son. She smothered him against her chest, "Close your eyes Teddy bear, mommy is here."

"Scary Mommy," Teddy held onto her

"I know it was but you did so good," Eddie kissed him and snuggled him right.

"Wanna go sleepy, " he fussy

"Go ahead and close your eyes Teddy," Eddie slowly rubbed his back so he could fall asleep. She looked up at the doctor

After just a minute in the comfort of his mom's arms Teddy fell right back to sleep.

Jamie put Teddy in the car and they headed for the Institute again. "So...what do you think? What can be done?"

"I think he has powers that are beyond even those that older children like him possess," Dr Duc admitted. "I can recommend reaching him to protect him and advise you some things to do at home."

"How did he get this?" Jamie asked. "How di he end up with this gift?"

"The gift is very complicated and often we aren't sure exactly how one gets it," Dr Duc admitted.

"But it tends to run in families, so sometimes it is a grandparent, great grandparent, but other times... nothing," Doctor Duc admitted softly.

Jamie looked over at Eddie wondering the same thing she was. No one in their families had the gift that they knew

"Might be on my side," she speculated. "Eastern Europe has a lot of that."

He nodded, "Could be. Is there a way to know for sure? Will we know how he's going to be ?"

"I can ask my Mom," she replied. "Ill ask when I call her next week. Shell be back in New York then.'

Jamie kept an eye on Teddy sleeping in Eddie's arms during the whole ride. He wondered how Teddy inherited the gift, as far as he knew none of the Reagan's had it.


	26. 26

Frank was watching TV when they arrived. "Awww, hes tired huh?"

"He's exhausted but it was very interesting dad. We went to a few places in the area with the doctor and these older girls," Jamie picked up Christa, kissing her as Eddie put Teddy to nap.

"What happened? Did he show his skills?" Frank asked. "What does they say?"

Jamie sat on the couch, "Oh yeah. He saw things twenty years old with the same gift couldn't see. It was crazy dad. He isn't sure how Teddy got the gift but he says maybe it was inherited."

Frank nodded, "Is he okay? Is he okay now, did they fix it?"

"Not exactly. The doctor is going to show him how to protect himself and us how to help him. He's exhausted dad," Jamie said quietly.

Eddie came out of the bedroom, "He's down, he's always tired when he does this.

Jamie put an arm around her when she sat down next to him. "Yes he is but the doctor is going to help him."

Frank looked at his daughter and son, "I saw Samuel tonight. "

"Wait what? You saw him," Jamie asked.

"Yes," Frank replied. "He uh...he came to ask me to read him a bedtime story."

"Wait? Hold on. How are you are able to see him? We hear him but we only see him through Teddy," Jamie said.

Frank took a long deep breath. "When I was young like Teddy, I remember...seeing things like this, and my Mom, Grandma Betty praying over me like I did over Teddy the first night ai was here. I think he gets it from me."

"You? Dad you had the gift too. I had no idea," Jamie whispered.

"I buried it, I hid it, but...if you call it a gift... then yes. I let my guard down and I let myself see ...that poor little guy."

Eddie took Jamie's hand, voice soft, "Dad did Samuel say anything to you? About himself?"

"He told me how he died, that he was scared it would scare Teddy if he told him. Then he told me he had to protect Teddy...but he didn't say from what? Still this place feels very oppressive."

"Maybe he'll tell you if you ask. Is Teddy in danger? From who? " Jamie was suddenly filled with so many questions.

"Its like he is afraid to tell me..." Frank sighed. "Tomorrow I'll call Father and see if he can make a call to bring someone here to bless the house."

Jamie nodded, "Would that affect Samuel as well? Sounds like he's a good, scared kid trying to help. Just wish we knew from what."

"Usually it will only affect something bad, but I'd it moved on all the spirits...

He sighed quietly, "So did Samuel say anything else to you dad? We only hear through Teddy and neither Eddie nor I can see or hear him. "

"Nothing else, but I don't think he is harmful. I'm surprised he's not from the trials, thought. I do hope Teddy grows out of it like I did," Frank shook his head slowly. He folded his hands over his lap, leaned forward but looked to his son and daughter.

"So, I don't understand dad. You ignored the let's call them gift for now and they just went away," Jamie asked. "How long did it take for them to go away?"

"I think I was four or five years old," Frank replied. "I was scared, it was late and I saw a mist, a blue mist and was scared out of my mind."

Eddie gave Jamie's hand a hard squeeze, "Didn't Teddy once mention a blue mist around him. He woke up from a nightmare and said there was blue mist all around him. We weren't sure what he meant at the time."

Jamie nodded, "Yes, he did. Did you find out what it was?"

Frank shook his head. "Grandma came up to me and held me and she prayed hard. It went away. I don't remember much more than that."

"Teddy has mentioned that Joe has come to protect him sometimes. He hugs Teddy and protects him from the scary men. He said his Uncle Joe comes down and keeps him safe sometimes," Jamie turned to look at Eddie quietly.

"I have never been able to see Joe" he replied. "But yeah, if there is something scary or bad here then he would come down."

Biting his lip Jamie spoke a little softer, "Can you see if the church is able to send someone over. Maybe bless the house, do what they have to do."

Frank nodded and smiled. "I will. I'm trying to see how he can control it. Grandma would tell me Jesus was there for me, that the other things were not real. And eventually I believed her."

"Doctor Duc said something to Teddy when we were out at that house. We couldn't hear what he said but he told us he'd teach Teddy how to defend himself," Eddie recalled. "Something happened but he was exhausted after."

"I'm way too old to remember that part," he replied. They both nodded their heads quietly, sitting back snuggling. The house buzzed in silence.

They both nodded their heads quietly, sitting back snuggling. The house buzzed in silence. They both flew out of bed to his bed Eddie ahead by several steps. Jamie flicked on the lights as Eddie went to her baby's side. "Mommy," he sobbed. "Mommy, blue thing, blue thing fly!"

"Mommy is here," Eddie took him into her arms. "Tell us what you saw Teddy. What blue thing did you see?"

"Blue thing all here," Teddy sniffled. "Blue thing all over. Bright wake me up."

Jamie sat on the bed behind Eddie, looking up at his father. "Did this happen to you to dad? What does he mean blue thing? What blue thing?"

"I just remember a mist..." Frank replied. "It was 60 years ago."

"We can ask the doctor tomorrow unless you want to find Samuel, maybe he knows," Eddie kissed Teddy's head. "You are safe Teddy Bear. We all love you and will protect you."

He startled and snuggled to his mommy. "Mommy, I sleep with you."

She lay down on the bed with him snuggling him close in her arms. "Mommy is right here Teddy Bear. Close your eyes and sleep."

"No, not this bed, big bed!" He insisted.

Eddie stood with him in her arms, rocking him with each she took to the bedroom. "Close your eyes," she whispered.

Jamie shook his head. He looked at Frank as Christa started to cry. Wordlessly shrugging his shoulders he went to get her up. "Hey what's wrong?" She was staring at the wall and crying, she was sobbing and Jamie saw real fear in his baby's face.

"Oh it's okay shhh Daddy's here," he rocked her and walked around the room slowly.

Frank stood in the room, he didn't see anything but he felt the heavy feeling all around the house. "In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit I command you leave this child of God alone. In his holy name, I demand you leave her alone. God in Heaven protect this child, Jesus in Heaven protect this child..."

He repeated the prayer under his breath but firmly . After the third time Christa's cries went into soft whimpers. Shehe settled down and laid her head on his chest. Jamie put her back on the bed. "I need this to stop, Dad. I need this to stop."

Frank went to stand next to his son over the crib, "I just said a prayer and kept saying it. It felt very heavy in here Jamie. Say this," he repeated the prayer.

"I dint...I'm doubting that even that can work now dad. Why are my children..." Jamie was starting to break.

"If you want to protect your children Jamie then you need to start believing you can and be firm," Frank said. "That's how you make them back up. " He put an arm around his boy's shoulders firmly clasping his shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," Jamie replied. "Let's get some sleep okay?" Nodding he patted Jamie's shoulder, leading him out.


	27. 27

All night Eddie and Jamie were awakened by Teddy's screaming. He kept dreaming not just of the blue mist, but of Joe's assassination. He kept sobbing about seeing the guy go "boom." They were exhausted waking up to comfort the scared boy. They both shuffled in the kitchen going straight for the pot of coffee.

"This can't go on.." Eddie replied. "It can't. He knows how Joe died, exactly how he did it."

Jamie rubbed his eyes, holding the cup, "I know Eddie and I agree. It's to much for him. We have to call Dr Duc and find out what we have to do. Dad is going to call a priest today and have him bless the house."

She nodded, "He is sound now, a three year old needs sleep, he needs rest, he is so little..." eddie burst into tears.

He set the cup aside and took her into his arms, "Oh Eddie. We will call the doctor after breakfast and do whatever he says. We'll help our Teddy."

"Call Dr. Duc, talk to him..."

Jamie promised to do just that and he did over their coffee. He turned the phone on so Eddie could hear too. "Its escalating her, Dr. Duc," he replied. "He is seeing my brothers murder and talking about a blue mist..." Jamie listened.

"We will need to hurry up his protection practices. Are you able to come in today or I can come to your house," Dr Duc replied. "One of the girls saw a dark presence around Teddy last night, an attachment. She sketched it, perhaps you can identify it."

They agreed to meet the doctor to help with the picture and in turn he teach Teddy how to protect himself. When Jamie tried to call out of work though, things got dicey. "We have cases that need your attention. You can't keep taking off as you please. Take off again and you won't have this job."

Jamie sighed, "Okay, I'll be there in an hour." He needed the work to pay for everything.

"Jamie no we need you here for this. You promised," Eddie shook her head at him. Her eyes rounded pleasingly.

"I need to work, I need to keep my job. You need to do this with dad or wait until I'm done with work and have the doc come here later on," Jamie sighed torn wanting to be with his family but needing to work.

Eddie twirled the ring on her finger slowly sniffling, "Call up the doctor and have him come later. We need you here too for this Jamie, we need both of you."

"I know," he replied. "I know but we also need money and food on this table and that means I can't be fired."

She bit her lip nodding, stood up and looked at him with watery eyes. All this with the kids, nightmares and Jamie not being home was to much at once. "I'll call the doctor and see if he can come by after dinner. Have a good day at work Jamie."

Jamie kissed her, feijg so much pressure building he didn't known where to turn.

Lois saw Jamie at his desk pushing away at his work. He looked exhausted so she checked on her young colleague. "Hey Jamie, how's everything going," she asked softly

"it's a nightmare, he sighed. "My son is being tortured, my wife is upset and I might lose my job."

Lois pressed her lips together, "Wow I'm so sorry Jamie. Things aren't any better with your boy huh?"

"We took him to the parapsychology institute, he is extensively gifted. Very much." Jamie felt his chest begin to tense, the pressure building.

She nodded once, "Okay gifted how? Did they say?"

"Pressure," he replied. "In my chest..." he couldn't even speak.

Lois' eyes widened, pushing off the desk, "Breath Jamie nice, deep breaths. I'm calling for an ambulance ." He nodded holding his chest, he looked at her before his eyes closed.

He could still hear voices though very faintly urgently talking. The pressure took over and soon he felt himself being moved. His boss had come out or his office, he could see how stressed the young man was and regretted forcing him to come to work. The two stayed with Jamie until an ambulance arrived to take him to the hospital. "Jamie, take care of herself. I'm sorry," his boss whispered.

He nodded and shut his eyes. He heard Lois next to him as they drove but he couldn't say anything back. All he could do was lay helpless as the medic talked to Lois and Louis to Jamie.

When he got at the hospital, Jamie had Lois call Frank. She took the number and called while the doctors examined Jamie. Frank picked up the phone, "Jamie, what is wrong son?" Lois spoke softly, 'me. Reagan?"

The older man felt his heart jump up into his throat, "Yes, this is Mr Reagan. Who is this?"

"Lois Jenkins I work with Jamie. He was just taken to the hospital."

Frank took a shaky breath, "I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me know Lois." Frank felt it prudent to let it go with Jamie for now he could always call Eddie if things were very serious but he had a feeling they weren't. He made up an excuse to leave, hailing a cab to the hospital.

Jamie was better by the time Frank got there resting with oxygen and a pulse ox. He went straight to the bed next to the only other person there, who he guessed was the coworker. "Lois? I'm Frank Reagan, thank you so much for calling. How is he?"

"He is better, hes settle down now but they are waiting in la a for him"

Sighing quietly Frank reached a hand out cupping it over Jamie's, his voice hoarse, "What happened Lois?"

"He just started having trouble breathing and was really out of it."

He nodded grateful while holding his youngest son's hand gently. "Jamie, I'm here son."

"Dsd, did you tell Eddie? Please say no, she is so upset ready..."

"No, I figured she wouldn't have to know until after I check on you myself," Frank replied softly.

"Good, she is so stressed out already and I'm not being s good husband.."

Frank shook his head, "You are doing the very best that you can Jamie. You need to work so bills are paid, you are providing for tour family. I understand this is hard on Eddie and she looks to you for support. You are trying to do both."

"She is getting angry with me for not being three for Teddy,, but it isn't me he wants anyway," Jamie rested his head against the pillow.

He nodded, "I know he wants Eddie when he's afraid but maybe Eddie needs you so she can be there for him. Right now you just need to rest and let me call the doctor to see what is going on. Lay back and rest now."

Jamie laid back, trusting his father to know the right thing to do. Outside in the hall Frank talked to Jamie's doctor. "Looks like a panic attack," he replied. "I want him to rest a bit more than he can fo home and take it easy."

Frank shook his hand, "Of course, thank you Doctor. " He went back inside to his son quietly.

"You need to rest," Frank replied. "I'll speak to your boss and him know what's what. If he fires you, oh well, you can find a better job. You need to worry about your health. Not just doctor's orders but my own."

"In an hour or so," Frank replied. You need more rest." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, back at home, Eddie was getting the house ready for Dr. Duc. "Mommy, why you clean up so much," Teddy asked after watching her go from room to room making sure everything was clean for their guest.

"Because Dr. Duc is coming over tonight," Eddie replied. "He's coming to visit you."

His eyes rounded, "Why is doctor coming to see Teddy? He never comes to the house. We go to his. "

"Yes we do but today Dr Duc wanted to visit us okay? Can you go play with sissy with mommy cleans up," Eddie asked. He wrapped his arms around her leg then ran off to the living room giggling.

Promptly at seven the bell rang startling Christa who started to cry while Eddie went to answer the bounced her on her lap to calm her down. Dr. Duc was there with jenna. She had a sketch in her hand.

Eddie brought them in, introducing them to Frank. Teddy looked up smiling warmly, "Hi Dr Duc, hi Jenna. I helping grandpa with sissy."

"Good boy," he replied. "Very good boy, helping. I heard you had a rough time sleeping."

Teddy reached out for Jenna, he liked her. "Bad bad scaring Teddy."

"I know, well we are going to help you out,' she replied. "Do you know about this man? Do you know who he is?"

"Scary, big man bad eyes, dark eyes. He big, lot of hair," Teddy said.

"Do you know his name? Do any of you recognize this man? Hes a modern spirit."

Teddy shook his head, "He here a lot always trying to scare Teddy. Older man, very big , lot of hair mean."

Jamie shook his head, "I'm trying to think of who Teddy might be seeing."

Frank looked at the sketch and sighed, "He's familiar. That's Sonny, its Sonny Malevsky."


	28. 28

Jamie felt Goosebumps up and down his arms as he looked at the drawing. "You're right dad, it is. He killed my brother.'

"Well, now he's attached to your son,"

Jamie picked Teddy up needing to hug him. "How do we get rid of him?"

"I can detach him with a special ceremony," Jenna offered. "A couple prayers. "

"Please do it," Jamie whispered. He put an arm around Eddie.

"I will," she replied.

Jamie held Eddie tight and Teddy on his arms. "Teddy, come here with Jenna," she encouraged softly, holding out a hand to him.

He reached out for her smiling, "Jenna help Teddy," he asked softly.

"Yes, I will help you," he replied. "Leana back now and rest and relax on the couch." Teddy lay his head back watching her. "Close your eyes," she encouraged and think about your favorite place. "Where are you? What is that special place?"

Teddy closed his eyes, "Dark place, very dark. Now in a park with sissy, mommy, daddy, Grandma and Grandpa."

"You playing there?" she asked as she pit some crystals in him.

"Yes with sissy. She happy, smiling at Teddy. Mommy and Daddy playing too," Teddy said very quietly.

"Good, keep thinking about that place and how happy and light you feel there. Teddy kept his eyes closed, thinking about playing with his sister's, parents and grandparents

The whole thing was very peaceful and calm. Jenna transferred Sonny and his negative energy. "That's going to take care of Sonny, but it won't close all the other activity," Dr. Duc said

"What does that mean," Jamie asked softly. "What other activity doctor? There's more?"

"Your house is very active location for the supernatural and the paranormal. It is quite heavy here, there are many entities here."

Jamie remembered a chat he and Eddie had. "My wife talked about moving because everything started in this house. do you think that would help?"

"Teddy had excessive esp, he is very sensitive to spirits and other planes, but this place is very heavy..."

"So will moving help at least keep the bad spirits from giving him nightmares," Eddie asked

"Moving will help from many of these but there will always be others l.."

Jamie pulled Eddie close, "So what do we do to help him?"

"I still need to teach him rituals, and cook pork, but mostly, you love him."

"That's all? We do that every day. Doc, we love our boy so much and it's upsetting seeing him so scared," Jamie told him

"You should try to move, that might minimize it" he suggested

Jamie looked to Eddie," We can start looking at houses. At least help a little."

Jamie nodded, "We'll start first thing in the morning. Teddy, how do you feel right now, Buddy?"

"Okay daddy but Teddy feels really tired now with his eyes open. Can I open them," he asked.

"Go ahead and open your eyes baby," Jamie replied. "Take a walk through the house."

Teddy opened his eyes and looked around to Jenna. "Did Teddy do good?"

"You did great, why dint you show me your room?"

He took her hand jumping up and down. Jamie smiled, "Teddy likes her."

"She is a medium too, she understands him," Dr Duc replied

"She seems really nice," Jamie agreed. "Really good with Teddy."

"He is the youngest I have ever seen, so innocent and pure to see sure things."

Eddie lay her head against Jamie's shoulder, "Thank for you coming doctor. We really appreciate you going out of your way.'

"Teddy is one of us," he replied. "Anytime. As soon as he's old enough, we will work on control and protecting himself." . "

"How old do you think doctor? What can we do in the meantime," Eddie asked.

"Five, " he suggested. "In the meantime we work it one at a time. "

Jamie offered his hand, "Thank you for helping us. Can we offer you something to drink or eat? Maybe Jenna?"

"Coffee, " she replied. "Thanks."

Jamie kissed Eddie's head then went to start a pot of coffee. The whole time Frank studied the doctor.

It was after Teddys bedtime before they left. He seemed more at ease after Jenna helped him

They saw the doctor and Jenna out then scooped Teddy up to put him to bed. "Say night to grandpa," Eddie said.

"Night..." he whispered. "So sleepy."

"Good night Teddy," Frank gave the boy hugs and kisses smiling. Eddie carried their sleepy boy inside as Jamie changed Christa.

Teddy slept very peacefully that night. Eddie and Jamie as well, it was the first night in a very long time

They all woke up refreshed and ready for the day. After his anxiety attack Jamie took a day off to rest more and be with his familyHis boss felt badly for pushing him and told him his job would be waiting. He got out the computer and started to look. "We cant afford this move," eddie sighed

"We have to figure it out or keep living through this,," Jamie said. "The kids might have to share a room for a bit."

"Is it only the money?" Frank asked. "If it is, I can help."

Eddie looked at Jamie knowing neither of them wanted to take money from their parents."I'll take the bank loan, you pay me and I pay them," Frank offered. "This is for Teddy s d Christa.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Thanks dad. Let's see what we can find first. "

"Teddy needs to be out of here," Eddie replied.

"I know so let's see what's on the market and how much," Jamie scrolled through a website of houses.

Teddy and Christa went to the Pioneer Park with Frank while Eddie and Jamie worked. "When they came back, they had a list of four. "Mommy, daddy we back. Had fun with grandpa," Teddy ran in and jumped up on them.

"That's good, Teddy bear, that's very good." Eddie gave him a kiss

Teddy wrapped his arms around her, crawled over to Jamie and did the same thing. "Oh Christa went poopey in her pants and grandpa made a face."

"Christa is a lite young for not doing that," Eddie replied. "She will learn.

"I'll change her dad. Sounds like she needs a bath," Jamie laughed.

"Yes she had a poonaumi, no choice but to come home...'he replied. "Is that the short list?"

Jamie picked up his daughter, face changing as he got a whiff. "Yeah she did. Why don't you take a look while I bathe Christa. I might be awhile."

Eddie chuckled, "Go get her daddy." She smirked, showing Frank the list they made.

She nodded, "Good idea, see if he feels anything so we know if it's another house like this. "

"Houses like this are rare," Frank replied. "But it feels better in here, and Sonny was trying to hurt me and Jamie using Teddy."

Eddie moved her head back studying him. "We don't want to rush into a house only to find out it's another one like this either."

Teddy came out of his room, "mommy. There is something in my room. "

Her eyes widened as she jumped up and ran past Teddy into his room. She looked around and there was a nothing there. "Honey, you just got scared there is. Nothing in here sweetie.. "

"No mommy something in here scaring Teddy. There is something in here," Teddy raised his voice insisting.

"Remember the prayer Grandpa showed you, when you feel scared you say it, okay." Her poor baby was in such a state of fear he couldn't let it go.

He grabbed onto her leg, "Where grandpa? I want grandpa mommy. Mommy and grandpa stay with Teddy, please mommy."

"Well, its fun time now, why dont you come with Mommy and help with dinner, okay?"

He took her hand nodding, "Okay mommy."

She gave him something to do and help her out. Frank tried to open himself up and see how Teddy felt. He did not feel anything, the house felt light...it had to be residual fear. It had to. WHen Jamie came back in he sat the kids down to play until dinner. Frank watched how he interacted with them smiling. He adored the kids, so did Eddie. He was so glad he was taking this time with them. He loved being there, seeing the littles grow up.


	29. 29

They ate supper and had ice cream bars for dessert. When Jamie tucked Teddy in that night he felt the hair on his neck stand up. He kissed Teddy's head, staying a little bit longer to watch his boy sleep. He put the night light on and headed to the living room. Eddie was fiddling with the car box. "There a lot of interference here."

"Want me to try" he asked softly before stepping in.

"Yes, yes sure," Eddie replied. "Ots terrible."

He moved over and started fiddling with the box while Eddie watched. He finally got it to click and they settled back to watch a movie. Jamie's mind tried to settle but he couldn't shake the eerie chills. "You feeling better?" Eddie asked. "Is that better?"

He smiled, "Getting there. Resting helps and being home."

"Good, you need it, you need it and I need you..."

Jamie cupped her cheek gently smiling, "I love you Eddie." He slowly leaned in closer for a kiss. Sleep was very productive over the next few days, there were few issues even of Teddy's fear

Then the morning Jamie was heading back to work...he reached for his keys on the hook and they weren't there. "Teddy, where did you hide Daddy's keys?"

"I don't have keys daddy," Teddy turned around. "Teddy was playing here. I didn't touch."

"Are you sure? Did Samuel move them?"

Teddy shook his head, "No daddy. Samuel don't know how to drive. He wouldn't take keys."

Teddy went back to his play as Jamie turned around, this time the keys were on the hook as if the had been there all the time. When Jamie picked them up, they were ice cold. He stared at the keys unable to even touch them.

I know, someone was playing with my keys," he replied. "Aee you layer." Jamie hurried out of the house to his car. Teddy looked up at Eddie, "teddy bear we dont play with daddy's keys."

"Teddy didn't take Daddy's keys mommy, promise. Teddy knows that not good and makes daddy and mommy sad," Teddy said

"Then what happened to to the.? Mommy saw them on the..." she looked at the hook. It was too high for Teddy to reach.

Teddy rounded his eyes, "Teddy didn't take Daddy's keys. Teddy knows." His bottom lip quivered.

"Okay, don't cry, come here" Eddie reached out for him. Instead of running to her though, his voice changed deeper and he snapped at her

"Teddy isn't a bad boy! Teddy knows don't touch daddy keys! Teddy don't do it!"

"Teddy," Eddie said firmly. "I understand you didnt do it but you do not talk to Mommy that way. Do not do it again or I will punish you."

He fell to the floor, eyes dark, "Teddy not bad! Teddy don't need to be punished!;"

"I think you need a time out" Eddie replied. She knelt down and spoke to him, "you do not speak to Mommy this way. You are in time out for not listening to Mommy."

"Noooo Teddy not bad boy. Teddy don't need time out. Teddy didn't touch Daddy's keys," he cried, kicking his legs.

Frank heard the raucous and came out. "What is going on here?"

Eddie looked up tiredly as Teddy continued his fit, "Jamie's keys went missing so we asked Teddy. He couldn't have taken them they're to high. He started to cry then started this."

"Just ignore it, he will settle down," Frank advised. "Come and have a cup of tea, he will calm down. "Eddie shakily stood up, gave him one last look and followed Frank into the kitchen.

As predicted, Teddy settled down and stopped throwing his fit. He went over to climb on Eddie's lap. "What do you say for disobeying mommy," she said

He sniffled, "I sorey."

"Thank you. You have to listen cause Mommy wants what's best for you," she kissed his head

He nodded and snuggled her tight not wanting to move at all. Eddie felt wetness on her pants as he sat there not moving "He wet himself,. Mommy has to change you," Eddie said.

"Teddy you know better, what's the matter?'

He shook, "Teddy not a bad boy mommy. Teddy knows better but the bad man made him."

"Teddy, Ms. Jenna got rid of the bad men, baby," she soothed. "Dont be scared all right. Let's get you knew pants." He reached up wanting to be carried, eyes closing tiredly.

Eddie was having her fill of Teddy claiming there was still a bad man. She had to believe Jenna made it better until they moved. She changed him, lay him in bed and watched until Teddy fell asleep

Teddy felt better after his na trip to the water brought smiles. When Jamie got home he saw the house still empty

"Eddie? Dad," he set the keys down and looked through the house. They weren't home yet so he decided to take a shower and relax. He took his time enjoying the hot water relaxing his tired muscles. When he came out, he saw Eddie by the mirror in their bedroom brushing out here hair.

He smiled sneaking up behind her, "Hey babe," he whispered softly

She up at his face devoid and eyes black. Jamie jumped back as Eddie came into the house with Frank and the kids. "Jamie, you home already?" The image before him vanished.

He shook, breathing sharp staring at the empty space when she came in. "Jamie? Jamie, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, had a hot shower." If he told her now after a cleaned he was having trouble, she would think he lost his mind

She went up and wrapped her arms around him having to go up on her toes for a kiss. "How was work?"

"Good, it was smooth, I just had a headache," he replied. "Where were you?"

"We took the kids out by the water for a little bit," Eddie smiled. "Why don't you lay down?"

"I'm okay now," Jamie replied. How's Teddy been today?"

"He's okay we had one incident after you left about him not taking your keys," Eddie sighed

"Poor guy," he replied. "Still so much stress for him."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah. He took a nap and seems better."

"Good," she replied and kissed him again.

Smiling Eddie whispered softly, "Lay down for a bit Jamie. I'll start dinner."He finally agreed and kissed her again. Before lying down he grabbed his rosary and said a prayer

Eddie let him nap while she went to make dinner. Teddy was playing with Christa and Frank, looking up to smile at her. It was amazing how a nap transformed his behavior. "Mommy cook dinner now? Where daddy," Teddy frowned. "Daddy should come home."

"Daddy is home, buddy," Eddie replied. "He's taking a nap. "

Teddy sighed, "Daddy come eat dinner with us?"

"YEs, you want to call him to come eat?"

"Yes mommy," Teddy jumped to his feet and raced off. Frank chuckled at the little boy's energy

He jumped up on the bed, "Daddy, wake wakey... mommy had dinner."

Jamie turned over, catching his little jumping jack. "Hey buddy, thanks for letting me know.'

"Mommy making pork and cheese," he replied.

"Sounds good," Jamie sat up, rubbing his eyes. He sat Teddy on his lap smiling. "What'd you do today bud?"

"We went to water part," he said. "And Teddy get trouble with Mommy."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "You did? What happened Teddy?"

"Mommy tell Teddy take keys, but didn't and get mad a d kick floor..." he replied.

He was glad Teddy could express himself, "I see. And what happened after?"

"I pee pee on her lap," Teddy replied. " think I do bad today."

Jamie spoke very quietly, "Did you say anything to mommy about it? Mommy and Daddy love you Teddy and we want you to grow up a good boy we know you are "

"I said sorry, Mommy was sad," he replied. "I think she cry."

"You did the right thing saying sorry to mommy," Jamie hugged him.

"Jamie, Teddy, ready to eat?" Eddie called.

"Yeah honey," Jamie lifted Teddy in the air, tickling his stomach then carried him out like Superman.

Dinner was enjoyable and v quiet. Eddie didn't say anything much about Teddy. She didn't want to upset Jackie. Since Eddie cooked Jamie cleaned up so she and Frank relaxed with the kids.

They shared bedtime routine so they had time with each other Jamie snuggled with Eddie once the kids were asleep. "So everything went okay today?"

"Yes, " she replied. "Teddy was cranky earlier but later he was okay."

He nodded, "And Christa? She's always so happy."

"She was, she is such a delight," Eddie replied. "She laughs and smile, never know about her legs

"She brings a lot of joy and energy just like you Eddie," Jamie said.

She kissed his head softly, "Did you call the realtor?"

"Oh yeah they want us to come see the houses when we can," Jamie nodded.

"Saturday, we will take Teddy,' ahead advised

He nodded, slowly brushing his fingers over the back of her neck. "Sounds good."

They fell asleep deeply. Teddy woke around 3 to potty. He sat up, seeing the black mass around his bed."Nooooo," Teddy screeched, waving his arms as if trying to push the mass sat up and his under the covers. He didn't see the blue mist come and start to wrap around his bed, shielding him. "Go away, go away!" Teddy screeched

Eddie heard him crying out and got up to see what was wrong. She didnt see anything just her boy cowering under his Flintstone sheets. "Teddy? It's okay come here to Mommy," she pulled the covers back and scooped him up. "What happened?"

"I scare," he sniffled. "I scare, big black thing, Mommy hold, I scared."

She snuggled him tight soothing him "Mommy has you Teddy. You're okay, it"s okay."

Jamie followed her into the room after hearing Teddy screeching. He went to sit right down on the bed with them, putting an arm around Eddie's shoulders. "How you doing? Everything okay?"

"Teddy said he saw a big black thing Jamie. I thought it was all over," Eddie said softly, rocking her baby boy slowly.

"I'm sure it is, it's probably a bad dream." They rocked Teddy back to sleep. Jamie got the holy water and blessed the room.


	30. 30

Jamie sent Eddie out of house with the kids and stayed behind with Frank to bless the house. "I hope this works dad," Jamie sighed quietly. Jamie took the holy water and incense and walked around his house. In the strongest voice he could muster, "In the name of Jesus Christ, I command all negative spirits, energies, and emotions to leave this space. I command you, in His Holy name, leave us alone and go back from whence you came.

Frank stood back almost immediately feeling chills run up and down his spine at a disturbance. "Blessed Michael the Archangel..." Jamie dug deep for his prayers.

A breeze picked up around them despite having every single window closed. Finally, after over an hour of fervent prayer, everything shifted. Everything calmed down and the chills went away. Frank felt clear and calmness in the house.

Jamie smiled, "Its gone, I can feel its gone."

"I can too," Frank nodded. He hoped it stayed home.

"Good," Jamie sighed. "Good." They sat on the couch together just listening to the quiet."Next week we can start looking," Jamie replied. "Teddy is looking for Samuel though. He is so bonded to him."

"Yes he is but Samuel seems harmless," Frank said.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if he comes with the house or he goes with Teddy" Jamie replied.

Frank shook his head, "If he's trying to protect Teddy then.."

"Let's go meat them, get some fried lobster..." Frank suggested. Jamie felt more at ease, leaving the holy water and prayer beads on the couch, following his dad out

They found the perfect house. It was four blocks from the apartment they first shared. Teddy didn't react at all there when he has in other houses "What do you think bud," Jamie asked, watching his son carefully.

"I like this, " he smiled. "I like house and swing too for Sissy. " Jamie smiled, walking around with Frank, Eddie, Teddy and Christa. She cooed happily.

"What do you think Mrs. Reagan? Home?"

Eddie turned around smiling, "Home Mr. Reagan." They made an offer on the. We house and bought it with Frank's help. They would pay him back from the house of their other house.

The house was beautiful. Though when moving day came, Teddy was sullen. "Hey, what's wrong Buddy," Jamie got down to his level.

"New house scary, this Teddy house."

He pulled Teddy into his arms, "I know it can be scary bud but you can make all new memories in the new house."

"Black all gone" he said. "Not at new house, scare me."

"You saw some black at the new house? Grandpa and daddy, mommy and Dr Duc are going to keep helping you bud. "

"No, black all here now gone...and Samuel gone, he go away..." teddy played with his shoe

Jamie understood now, "Oh so if we move Samuel might not come back? What if we show Samuel where we're going so he can come if he wants."

Teddy nodded his head, "yes, we take the ball he come."

"Yes let's draw him a nice picture and if you want to write something daddy will do that for you okay? Can Samuel read," Jamie scooped his boy up, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, he read," Teddy replied. "He talk funny too"

Jamie took him to get paper and crayons, "He does huh? Do you talk funny?" He tickled his boy's tummy then his armpits, enjoying the time together.

"No, I don't talk like him, he say like this..." he imitated an English accent

"Oh I see." Jamie sat with Teddy at the table watching him.

He made a map to the new houses Jamie had no idea that it would not just help lead Samuel to the new location. It seemed to make Teddy feel better

Jamie strapped Teddy into the car seat and Christa too. They followed the movers to the house across town, close to the border of the city of Danvers. Teddy looked out the window at the houses, trees while Christa cooed in her seat. It took only twenty minutes to for them to pull in.

The house was old, but Teddy felt secure and happy there. Frank had a priest in to bless the home before they moved in and hung crucifixes and horseshoes around the house. "Welcome home," Jamie smiled to Eddie then looked back at the kids. "Let's see the new house guys."

The furniture was already in, it just needed the family touch

Eddie started to unpack and hang pictures. Teddy went odd to his room and started bouncing his ball, "he misses Samuel," Jamie told Eddie softly smiling sadly

"I know," Eddie replied. "Maybe we need to get him in school."

"He's only three Eddie, you think he's ready," Jamie asked.

"Yeah they have some that are a few days a week for a few hours. "

He quietly took her hand off the clothes she just picked up and held it around his waist. "Let's get settled then we can look into what's around here."

Eddie nodded and let him give her a kiss. They settled that night and tucked in both kids. Good night Teddy bear...sweet dreams."

"Night mommy love you. Night Daddy love you. Night Chrissy love you," Teddy replied, making sure to not leave his sister out.

"Good boy," Jamie praised. "Love you, sleep well."

He slowly closed his eyes settling in his bed in his new room. Being the first night they stayed until he fell asleep. They settled into the new house quickly adjusting and unpacking their belongings

Before they knew it, they were settled for two years. Jamie was now the chief researcher at the firm and Eddie was volunteering at the school where Teddy was in Kindergarten and Christa a special needs pre-school. Seeing their kids both in school was harder for Jamie and Eddie but Teddy loved his class and teacher and Christa showed improvement.

She was a smart a d delighted child that loved life. The teachers absolutely adored both kids, much to the parents relief. Things were starting to look up for the family

"Mommy," Christa held up her drawing. "Look Mommy, see this?"

Eddie turned from the stove where she finished dinner smiling, "Wow Chrissy, that's really good honey. Tell me about your picture."

"This me and you when we went to get hot dog when. Teddy in school..."

She smiled, "I love it Chrissy. Did you like those hot dogs? Maybe we can go back another day."

"Yes and I like I go in and you not carry me," she replied. "Teddy look."

Teddy went around the table to his sister smiling, "That's really good Chrissy. Maybe you'll be an artist when you grow up. "

Teddy was working with his letters. He didn't look right to Eddie. "Hello to you too Teddy," Eddie spoke to his back.

Eddie smiled, "How's the letters coming Teddy? "

"Okay, do we have a pic of Grandpa?"

She nodded, "Of course, we have a lot of pictures in the Album. Bring it in we can look over it together."

"Want to use it for C. Commissioner has a C."

"Yes it does you're right. The album is under the living room table. Think you can bring it in," Eddie asked. He nodded and headed off to do that

In the meantime Eddie stirred the pot one last time and turned down the gas. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes Christa."

"Okay, Mommy. When is daddy coming?"

"He should be home for dinner honey," Eddie replied, turning the stove off. Keys clicked in the locks at the front door.

Christa pumped her wheels right for Jamie, both kids loved their family deeply. He barely stepped in the door nearly getting run over by the kids cheering. *Hey Teddy, hey Christa," Jamie pulled both his babies in for a hug and kiss.

Teddy was a little more quiet than usual. He hugged Jamie and went back to the table

"Come here, I want to hear about your day," he said, shrugging off his jacket. He walked beside Christa to the kitchen smiling as he greeted Eddie with a hug and kiss.

They chatted and Christa rambled on and on about her day. teddy showed his letter homework. "That's fun bud. I can help you with it after dinner if you want," Jamie ruffled his son's hair.

"No, I want to go to bed after dinner," he replied.

Jamie raised his eye toward Eddie, "Okay so let's work on it now. Come on bud."

They finished just before Eddie got dinner on the table. Teddy only picked at his plate and it was one of his favorite meals. Jamie looked at Eddie silently questioning what was wrong with him. She shook her head, "Are you okay Teddy?"

He shrugged, "Fine mommy just tired. Can I please be excused?"

"Of course," Eddie replied. "Maybe you will feel like eating more later."

Teddy didn't answer, instead he got up and slowly headed up to his room. "What is with him today? Did he have a bad day at school?"

"No, he just started to act funny," Eddie replied.

"I'm going to talk to him, find out what's going on," Jamie got up while he wiped his mouth. He kissed Eddie's head when he passed by to head upstairs.

When Eddie went to see Teddy, he was sleeping in the bed. He crossed the room to sit down sighing, "Hey buddy. I wanted to see if everything was okay at school today?"

"Yes," Teddy replied. 'But my tummy feels full."

"You didn't eat much," Jamie gently pressed a hand against his head. "You're warm bud. You can tell me and mommy if you don't feel good okay."

"Just feel full, it doesn't hurt,' Teddy replied and snuggled closer to Jamie

He took Teddy into his arms slowly rocking him. "If you do let us know so we can help you," Jamie kissed the top of his boy's curls.

"Okay, I'm really sleepy. Can I take a nap?"

"Of course you can. Close your eyes," Jamie held his son close, watching him sleep.


	31. 31

He let Teddy rest and went to spend time with Christa and Eddie. "He okay," Eddie looked up from the doorway to the kitchen where she finished cleaning up after dinner.

"He's warm and said his tummy feels full. I'm going to check on him in a few minutes. He asked if he could take a nap. That's probably the best thing to do right now, let his body fight off whatever virus he caught," Jamie said.

"Hes probably getting a virus, let him rest a little. I wrapped up his dinner in case he gets hungry later when he wakes up."

Jamie sat with Christa while she started to color again. "This is really good honey."

"I like to draw," he replied. "This is me and Teddy in the swings

He smiled, "They're really good Christa. Is Teddy your best friend?"

She nodded, "Yes, and Rachel at school too but she doesn't like my wheelchair."

"Why doesn't she like your wheelchair? If she's mean to you then she isn't a friend," Jamie said softly.

"She just says it's big, but she shares her big crayon box she had the case knew with a hundred colors," Christa widened her eyes as she took out a pink crayon from it's spot.

Jamie chuckled, "Well that's really nice of her. Did your teachers send home your notebook?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's in my bag. Tomorrow is my half day right?"

"I think so." Jamie opened her backpack and took out the notebook to read the teacher and her occupation therapists notes. He breathed out relieved to read that Christa had a really good, though they are working on her constant talking to others. The therapist saw improvement in today's session but they still had a lot of work.

When they put Christa to bed and checked on Teddy, they spoke to each other. "Our babies are in school Jamie. They're so big," Eddie whispered sadly, looking up at him.

"I agree, it's time, " he replied. "I definitely want more kids.

She looked up at him, "Really? You do? "

"Of course I do, and now Teddy us feeling better...' Daddy...

They both heard the tiniest voice calling from underneath the blanket. Jamie only turned back to the bed in time to see Teddy start vomiting. "Oh, Jamie,' she sighed. "Its okay Teddy bear, come on out honey"

Jamie came over too as Eddie took Teddy into her arms. His heart fell seeing the look on his baby boy's face. "Oh Teddy it's okay buddy. It's all right."

"He has a fever Jamie," she replied. "Hes really warm."

"We have to get him to a hospital," Jamie worried, studying the pinched face of his son as he threw up the little food he had from earlier.

"No, I think it's just a virus, let's get his temp." Jamie watched his boy throw up again, a miserable look on his face. He brought over a trash can, "Let it out buddy. It's okay."

Eddie took his temperature, "it's not too bad, 100." Teddy finished to cuddle in his mommy's arms quietly groaning. He snuggled her still feeling yucky.

"Maybe we call in the morning, for now, let's get him some tea."

He nodded, lowered his head to kiss Teddy's, "I'll make it. I'll be right back." He disappeared to make some tea hoping it would help.

Eddie rocked her baby boy in her arms kissing his little head. "Mommy my tummy is full and it feels yucky," Teddy pressed himself into her arms shaking. His eyes closed as he settled exhausted from fever and throwing up.

"I know, you have a tummy bug, it'll go away soon," she soothed. Jamie came back minutes later with a cup of tea, still blowing on it. He let Eddie give it to Teddy while he changed the sheets.

"How is that baby? Does it feel nice on your tummy?"

Teddy nodded through very small sips of the hot tea, making a face at it's taste. "Doesn't taste good mommy, looks like pee." Jamie looked back shaking his head and smiling at the unfiltered opinion and unable to disagree with him.

"Its not pee honey, it's good for you sweetie."

He took another sip but with a pinched face. "Looks like it mommy. It's very hot."

"Let's blow on it done more, this will make my boys tummy better." They both blew on it so Teddy could take a sip. Jamie took the dirty sheets into the laundry room to soak before he washed them. He went back to Teddy's room checking on them.

He had taken half the cup of tea and fell back to sleep. Eddie quietly tucked him in and she and Jamie both kissed his head gently. "If he's no better in the mooring, ill call the doctor, " Eddie replied. "He has a sensitive tummy. "

Jamie stroked his son's hair nodding, "Poor kid. That's a horrible feeling."

"I know, let's try to get to sleep," she smiled. "Let's try to get some rest." He put an arm around her, stood up and gave Teddy a soft smile at the sleeping boy. Together they went into the bedroom hoping for some sleep.

Jamie had to go to work early the next day. He was tired but headed off to work. Just to be safe they let Teddy stay home from school to rest a little longer. Eddie asked a neighbor to watch Teddy while she took Christa to school. The older, former teacher Mrs Miller gladly agreed to stay with the sleeping boy for a little while.

Eddie was only gone a few minutes. She checked in on Teddy when she got home. He was very still. She checked him, he was burning up. "Oh Teddy," Eddie sighed. She reached for the thermometer to check his temperature, starting to worry.

She shook him gently, "Teddy...Teddy wake up." Despite the gentle shake Teddy wouldn't wake up.

"Teddy!" she shook him harder. "Teddy wake up baby." He didn't move, the heat radiating off him through his shirt.

"Mrs. Miller, call 911, I cant wake Teddy up!" Mrs. Miller appeared at the doorway, already holding the phone. Her eyes were wide at the bed. Eddie was stripping Teddy down to his undies to cool him off.

"They have an ambulance on the way Eddie," Mrs Miller told her calmly. "Should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Call Jamie at work and tell him and can you get Christa at school."

Mrs Miller stepped out right into the hallway and called Jamie to let him know. "He's going to meet us at the hospital. I will wait until the ambulance comes to get Christa.'

"Just wait till 130 and the get here try not to scare her."

She went over and placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. "I'm going to unlock the door for the medics but I'll be right back."

The medics arrived and rushed with Teddy and Eddie to the ER. She was shaking like a leaf as the doctors took him. It was only a few minutes before Jamie came in rushing to her. "Eddie? What happened? Did the doctors say anything yet?"

"Not yet," she replied. "I don't know what happened, he was burning up and I could not make him wake.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "The doctors will help him Eddie. Let's just pray okay? Christa is still at school?"

"Mrs. Miller is going to pick her up and keep her for us," she replied. Jamie held her in his arms silently saying a prayer to help their boy.

"Mr and Mrs. Reagan, we need your consent for an emergency appendectomy. " A doctor appeared from behind double doors that were labeled personnel only. Her face pinched urgently needing an answer.

They looked up to the youngish looking doctor, "Is our son going to be okay? What's wrong with him," Jamie asked quickly.

"He needs to have his appendix out, it ruptures and burst...we. eed to get it out now."

Eddie sucked in a breath, "Yes doctor if you need to we'll sign to consent the surgery. " Jamie signed his name and hele Eddie tight. While Teddy slept, he saw the world spinning. He saw so many friends from the old house including Samuel.

He waved to him, missing his old friend. He wanted to hold onto Samuel so he stayed. Samuel held his hand and tried to make him feel better, "I'll follow you, we can follow you okay?"

The surgery only took about two hours but the infection had spread and he was very sick. The doctor was worried and didn't sugar coat to the worried parents. Jamie kept his arms around Eddie supportively.

They went to sit with their little boy, holding his hand. "Teddy, Mommy and Daddy are here, Baby." His eyes were closed resting as the doctor he might be. Jamie bit his lip realizing how smaller his baby boy looked.

Eddie and Jamie went into the room right to the bed. "We're here Teddy bear," she took his hand.

Jamie kissed the back of Eddie's head. "I love you so much. We have our baby, he is going to be okay."

"Look at him Jamie, our poor baby boy," Eddie stroked his small hand in hers.

"He is going to be okay, his temp is down already..." Jamie was hopefully

Still their little boy looked even smaller laying in the large bed with his closed, connecting to all the was full of questions for Mrs. Miller but settled in quickly. When Teddy started to stir she Eddie smiled

"Teddy? Hey honey," she spoke softly, letting him wake up

Mommy?" he looked around and saw Jamie there too. "Daddy?"

They both smile at him softly, "Hey bud, how are you feeling?'

"Sleepy," he replied. "Tummy hurts."

"We know Teddy bear. Lay down and sleep okay? Mommy and Daddy are here," Eddie assured.

"What happened? Where Samuel go?"

Eddie bit her lip, he hadn't mentioned his friend. "I don't know honey, did you see him?"

"I saw him and lots of friends," he replied. "Lots of dark."

"Maybe he went to do something," Jamie didn't know how to address it. TeddyTeddy nodded and sighed, falling back to sleep.

Sighing Eddie rubbed his curls quietly watching him sleep. "He hasn't mentioned Samuel since the move."

"I know,' he replied. "I know, let's see what happens, might be a dream." She shook her head doubting that but said nothing.

Jamie stroked her hair, "Ssh, its okay. Its all ok." Holding their boy carefully Eddie lay her head against Jamie's chest.

When be woke up again he felt better. He smiled at Eddie, she was watching him sleep. "Hi mommy," he looked behind for his dad.

"Hi, baby, how are you feeling?"

Teddy's eyes twinkled, "Okay daddy, my stomach still hurts a little like sore."

"I know, you had surgery on your tummy" he replied. "It will hurt for a bit."

He lay his head back watching them looking at him. "When can I go home? I miss my bed and toys and Chrissy."

"Maybe tomorrow, Chrissy is missing you too."

They let Teddy rest until a doctor came in to check on him.

"Well, looks like he's doing well. If you stay quiet Teddy, and rest you can go home in the morning."

He nodded, "I will. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed. "

"Okay, good boy, so when the sun is out again, I'll come and discharge you and you can rest at home okay?"

"Okay," Teddy looked out to the window, checking for the sun.


	32. Chapter 32

Teddy rested as the doctor asked and was released to go home. Eddie carried him in, he was attached to his mother and didn't want her to let him go. "Mommy has you," Eddie assured, rubbing his back slowly. "Happy to be going home Teddy bear?"

"Yes, I want my pillow and my blanket and bear,," he replied. "Can I lay on the couch?"

She smiled, "Of course you can honey. Mommy is gonna make you comfortable."

She smiled, "Of course you can honey. Mommy is gonna make you comfortable." He laid his head in her until they got in the house. Lena had driven up and had Christa on her lap.

"Teddy! Teddy," Christa slipped off her grandma's lap into the wheelchair to go to her brother. "How do you feel Teddy?"

"A little bit tired," Teddy let Eddie get him settled on the couch.

"Well, we have a lot of movies here for you to watch and some books to read," Lena showed him the bag of goodies."

Teddy smiled up at her, "Thank you grandma."

"Anything for my Teddy bear..."

Christa wheels back in with a pillow and blanket on her lap. "Your favorite blanket. I tried getting your Teddy but I couldn't reach."

"Thank you," Teddy sighed as Jamie got his bear. Christa wanted to lay by her brother. Eddie smiled at the kids, how well they got along. Teddy put an arm around his sister.

Eddie smiled at them and went to the kitchen to sit down with her mom. "How is he Edit? You look tired honey. A nap would be a good honey for both of you."

"Hes okay, but how did ai miss it. What kind of a mother am i?" Eddie could show her doubt with Lena.

"No sweetie you are a great mom. There's no way you could have known."

"He was sick, really sick, and I didn't" Eddie wiped at her eyes.

Lena shook her head, "He didn't have symptoms Edit. There was no way you could have known. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm his mother, I should have known," she replied. "I should have."

"You are a good mother Edit but this is something beyond your control," Lena spoke softly.

Eddie nodded, "Can you check on him? I need a hot shower."

She nodded and headed to the bedroom while Lena checked on the kids. Teddy was fast asleep already with Christa by his side watching him with worried eyes. They had the TV on so Lena put a movie on and snuggled them. While they were watching the TV, it turned stacicy.

"Hey what happened to the show grandma," Christa frowned at the screen.

"I don't know baby," she replied. "Let me see if I can jiggle..." before Lena moved they picture righted itself. She shrugged and sat back down finding that weird. "Must be sunspots" she speculated. With the TV fixed Lena settled her arm back around Christa while Teddy slept.

They were reading a book when Teddy woke up, "No, Samuel, tummy hurts, cant play."

"Teddy, it's okay you were having a dream sweetheart. Come here to grandma, it's okay," Lena moved back to hold Teddy.

"Not a dream,. Samuel came back.."

Lena slowly rubbed his back, "Oh. What did Samuel say to you honey?"

"He wants to play, but my tummy hurts. Where is Mommy?"

"She's just taking a shower but should be done soon. She'll come to check on you when she's out," Lena soothed softly.

"I want my mommy," he fussed. "Mommy!"

Jamie carried him to Eddie, she was sitting up and smiling. "There is my boy." "What's wrong Teddy," Eddie asked as she took him for a hug.

"Tired, Mommy," he replied. "Tummy still hurts."

She snuggled him tightly, "I know it does honey. It's going to hurt for a bit so you need lots of rest."

She smiled as Teddy cuddled up against her. "I love you so much baby boy.'

"I love you mommy," Teddy reached his little arms as far around her as he could and lay his head against her chest.

It took a lot of TlC from Eddie and Jamie to get things ready. Jamie went back to work on the following Tuesday leaving Eddie to take care of Teddy and take Christa for school. "Okay Christa do you need help with your shoes. We're running late," Eddie appeared in the hall with her pocketbook.

"I need help with this shoe cause its stuck," she replied.

Eddie knelt in front of her and helped put the shoe on. "There, is that good? Teddy come on honey we just have to drop Christa off to school then we'll come right back home."

He nodded, "When can I go to school again?"

"It's going to be a little while before you can go back homey. The doctor wants to make sure you're all better," Eddie helped Christa out to the car.

Eddie got Christa into her seat then helped Teddy in and buckled in. "Well if you want I can ask your teacher to send homework so you have something to do."

He nodded that sounded like a good idea. They dropped Christa off to a teacher aid passing by then started back home so Teddy could rest. She called his teacher and downloaded his work from the portal. While he settled to do homework Eddie did some work around the house.

She cleaned the house then checked on her boy. He was writing the same date over and over... "Teddy, what are you writing," Eddie looked over his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice her voice at all. He kept writing over and over 4/6/1830.

"Teddy bear," Eddie reached down to cup her hand over his. He kept going over and over again a string of dates. "Teddy, do your numbers honey, not these numbers." He looked up dead in her eyes with his own black ones. His pupils locked with hers and his voice changed into a growl.

"Leave us alone!" he snapped.

Eddie felt chills run up and down her back as she stepped back away from him. "Teddy, its Mommy,' Eddie replied. "Teddy..." He didn't answer, looking back down and starting to write again.

Eddie didnt know what was going on. She was scared this was her innocent boy doing this. She searched for her phone needing Jamie there with her. "Hey honey, what's going on?"

"Jamie? Jamie it's Teddy. I don't know what to do he's," Eddie stepped out into the living room and lowered her voice. She watched Teddy through the open door shaking.

"Okay, try saying that prayer.."

She snatched the rosary off their living room table and started in the kitchen. With each step Eddie shakily said the prayer. It seemed to work and work fast because in a few minutes, Her Teddy was looking back at her. "What's wrong, Mommy?"

She breathed in deep still shaking and holding the phone in hand. Eddie only shook her head unable to speak. "Mommy?" Teddy slid off the chair. "Ouch!"

She was by his side in a flash, holding Teddy in her arms. "Are you okay? Did you bump yourself Teddy?"

"No, my tummy pulled," he replied. "Right here it hurted." Eddie pulled his shirt up for a quick look at the operated side.

It was a little bruised but the stitches were still intact. "Probably when you pulled it. Come on, you can finish numbers later. Let's go lay you down on the couch and rest a little bit," Eddie carried him into the living room.

He nodded an held on tight to Eddie kissing her cheek sweetly. They settled on the couch, Eddie pulling a blanket over Teddy. She rocked him and kissed her head. Teddy closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

It was forgotten for Eddie by the time Jamie got home. He picked up Christa and pizza, he found Eddie and Teddy curled up. "Aww isn't that sweet Christa," Jamie carried the pizza to put in the oven to keep warm.

"Mommy..." she smiled. "Hi Teddy, hi Mommy."

Eddie looked up smiling brightly, "Hey honey. How was school today?"

"Good, we made pictures," she replied and showed her mother her work. "Is Teddy sick? Are you okay?"

He turned slowly, smiled but said nothing still exhausted. "Not sick honey but his stomach is hurting him a little so we were resting on the couch."

"I can kiss it, make better," he replied.

He smiled "Thanks Christa. I'm okay just pulled on my stomach and it hurt. Do you have homework cause I could help you.'

"I have to color," he replied. "I dont have to do anything important yet."

Teddy leaned up on his elbows and gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek then helped his sister to the kitchen so he could watch her color. "What happened?" Jamie asked, coming back in once the kids left. "He seems okay."

"It was scary Jamie. He was at the table doing his numbers and he started writing down the same date over and over. When I asked him he didn't answer until I put my hand on him," Eddie sighed. "His eyes got black and he growled to leave them alone."

"Them? What date did he write down?" He asked

Eddie shook her head, "4/6/1830

Jamie googled the date, "There was a murder here, in Salem on that date."

"What kind of murder? Jamie it isn't happening again," Eddie rounded her eyes at him.

"A man named Richard crowninsheld bludgeoned a man to death, CAPTSIN Joseph White."

Eddie turned to give the kids a quick glance through the open door. "What are we going to do about this Jamie? It was really scary."

"Let's see what happens," he sighed. "Till be okay." He gave her a hug with a kiss on top of her head.


	33. 33

The next few days were fine, and soon Teddy was able to go back to school. When it was time, he was so excited. "Mommy can we go to school now? I want to see everyone," Teddy bounced around the house while he waited.

"Yes we can," Eddie replied. "My big boy...I'm so proud of you, you know that? Come here, let me see your shoes. Did you get the laces?"

Teddy put out his shoes to show her, "I'm ready mommy. I have my backpack, shoes and everything. Can we go now?"

"Yes, let's get your sister's things and we'll go," Eddie replied. Truthfully, she was looking forward to a little down time with the kids at school. Skipping ahead Teddy took all of ChristaChrista's things for his mom so they could finally go.

His friends all ran up to hug him when Eddie dropped him off. The other mother's greeted Eddie, "Teddy look great," one mom praised. "Noah missed playing with him."

"Teddy missed school so much. He actually asked me to have the teacher send homework home," Eddie smiled. "He couldn't wait to come back and see his friends."

"It had to be so scary, I heard he was really sick there for a bit. I'm so glad he'd doing well now."

Out of the corner of her eye Eddie watched Teddy hugging all his friends. "Thank you. It was very scary but thank you."

When Eddie got home, she took a hot bath. Her body was tired and so was her soul. She and Jamie were trying for another baby and so far it wasn't' happening for them. She stayed in the tub for a long time finally able to just relax.

The phone started to ring as she stepped out of the tub. She hurried to get it, slipping on the towel and falling down hard. "Damnit," Eddie cursed, wincing at the dizzying pain. She tried to get up and felt some blood running down into her eyes. She tried to get up and felt a burning pain on her leg. There wre three long gashed on her calf.

Not wanting to deal with the pain again Eddie lay on the floor and thought. it was as if there was some kind of miracle that happened then. Jamie had forgotten two important files and had sent Lois to retrieve them. Eddie heard the door open and called out.

"Eddie? Eddie, are you okay," Lois came rushing into the run, nearly breathless hearing her calling for help.

"Lois help me..." she gasped. " cant get up."

Eyes widening Lois went to kneel by her side and carefully looked Eddie over before helping her up. "Can you walk?"

"My head...where's Jamie..." she kept looking at her leg.

As best she could Lois supported Eddie to the bedroom slowly so not to jostle her. She lay her down carefully and gently touched Eddie's leg, "He's at the office working. He forgot some papers so he asked me to get them."

The leg was burning badly. "I need him, it attacked me."

"What attacked you," Lois pressed her lips together confused. She already had her phone in hand ready to call.

"I don't k know, I felt it...it scratched me." Lois bit her lip as she looked back down over Eddie's leg for any scratches.

There were three across her leg that looked like slash marks. Biting her lip Lois fingered the keys on her cell phone calmly, "I'm going to call Jamie now and will wait with you until he comes home Eddie. It's okay."

"But there aren't any Mark's hiney," he soothed.

Eddie was shaking in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "But there were even Lois saw them. "

He nodded, she had bee under so much stress. "Hoe do you feel? Fizzy?"

"A little bit but my leg and my waist hurt, like burning," Eddie replied softly.

"I think we need to make you see a doctor."

She nodded once, "Okay if you think it'll help. I'm not crazy Jamie. I know what I felt and saw. So did Lois."

"I know, but you hit your head and its bruised," he replied. "Can you put your arms around my neck?"

Eddie did very slowly and gingerly put her arms around Jamie's arms. He lifted her, and asked their neighbor to pick the children up at school. Jamie carried Eddie bride style to their car so he could take her to the doctor. He drove her to their doctor as fast as he could safely. "Is Dr. Barrett in?"

"Yes do you have an appointment," the nurse looked at them then picked up the phone and called back to the doctor quietly. "She'll see you in just a minute."

"No, please tell her that its Jamoe Reagan and she will," he repliee. 'You okay, Eddie?""

"Yeah, I'm okay," Eddie replied quietly.

When it was their turn he held her close to him as they walked in. "She is dizzy, fell and hit her hesd."

Dr Barrett approached Eddie just as Jamie set her down on the table. "No problem. Eddie how are you feeling."

"Weakz and I have a terrible pain in my side and legs" she repliee.

She nodded starting the exam with Jamie by her side. "Looks like a bad fall but nothing seems broken. You have a fever though. 103"

Jamie rubbed her arm owly, "She said her leg and hip hurts, she felt like she got cut."

"There are no cuts just bruises and fever of unknown origin. Anything else hirt?"

Eddie shook her head, "Mostly my hip and leg."

The doctor ran a few small tests the sent Eddie home with orders to rest and keep hydrated. Jamie tucked her into bed then lay down beside her. "Try and rest Eddie.'

"I don't understand, I feel so awful but there is nothing ering?" Jamie held her and. Irsed her until both kids returned home crying

He met then outside the room, arms open to greet them. "Hey guys what's wrong. Come here."

"Mommy didn't come," Christa sobbed.

He knelt down to hug them, "You're upset because mommy didn't come to pick you up from school today? Mommy has a fever honey. She's resting."

"Mommy always comes, mommy go away?" Teddy had been having bad dreams.

"No buddy mommy is resting in bed. You can come see her before you start homework okay," Jamie said. Jamie was disturbed by the kids reactions. He took them back to see Eddie. Teddy ran to his mom while Christa wheeled quickly up. As their son cuddled with his mom Jamie helped Christa up too.

Eddie hugged them, "why are you guys crying?"

"We missed you picking us up mommy," Teddy said.

"Mommy is sorry angel," Eddie said softly.

Once up on the bed Christa snuggled her mom, "Are you okay mommy? Daddy said you feel sick. Can we make you soup?"

"No honey, I just need to hug my babies and rest. .Mommy is so sorry you got scared." Jamie sat on the bed too, putting an arm around Eddie and smiled. She fell asleep in his arms, then Jamie took the kids to make dinner.

They sat for homework while dinner cooked, but both kids were very smart so he watched. "Good job," Jamie watched Teddy doing his math.

Teddy smiled as he worked the once again started to write dates over and over. "Teddy? Look at me bud," Jamie tried redirecting him back to his homework. Across the table Christa looked up from her coloring homework.

Teddy didn't react at all, he just kept making dates in his page. "Teddy," Jamie repeated again a little louder. He scowled and growled at his father, eyes black. "Teddy it's daddy," Jamie spoke very slowly and softly.

Teddy shook and looked back at Jamie, "Daddy, my homework is messed up."

"I know buddy I'll erase it so you can do your numbers," Jamie breathed out in relief as he took an eraser to start rubbing it in the paper.

What did I do, Daddy? Did I so that?' He looked around, "Samuel, why are you sitting by sissy?"

Jamie only shook his head, trying to keep him calm. "It's okay buddy see it's all gone so you can do your numbers."

"No!" Teddy steamed. "No, you dont go by my sister, you leave her alone. Samuel, tell him leave her alone!" "Teddy, hey what happened?" Christa's eyes rounded wide right at her brother.

"There was a man by you!' Teddy was angry Jamie har never seen him so angry

"Teddy, come sit on Daddy's lap, " Jamie wanted to calm the boy down.

Teddy held the pencil close fisted in his hand with his eyes on the empty spot by his sister. "Never by my sissy!"

"Teddy, it okay," Christa told him. "I'm not scared, dont be mad boy okay?"

He rounded the table and put an arm around his sister. "I love you Christa. I don't want the bad man near you ever."

Jamie was touched by Teddy's protection. "That's my big boy. Okay, let's finish homework now a d we can watch a video." Before returning to his homework Teddy kissed Christa's cheek lightly. He moved his work a little closer to her and tried to work again.


End file.
